Every Breath
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his bare shoulder. "Don't you ever leave me, Spock," she said harshly. "Don't you dare leave me." FULL LENGTH fic. Uhura/Spock. EPILOGUE UP! Separate oneshot to follow.
1. Here

**Every Breath**

By** Serena**

**A/N: **_Once again, I'd like to thank all of you SO much for being so amazing and wonderful!_ (HUGS) _I decided to go for it and write a full-length fic. :D That just means more Uhura/Spock goodness, right? ;D _

_This story is going to be a mix of romance (of course), angst, drama, suspense, and humor. It's going to get a bit darker as it goes along, though. Hope you enjoy. :) _

**Disclaimer:**_ I OWN STAR TREK! NO, wait... that's... an old Star Trek movie ticket. BOO HOO. _

* * *

**_Chapter One: Here  
_**

* * *

"_He's dead, Jim," Bones said solemnly, his normally excited and vibrant face a picture of gloom. _

_Uhura choked. "No…" _

_Kirk's head went down. _

"_I'm sorry," Bones said grimly. _

"_No," Uhura whispered. Her heartbeat increased dramatically. "No!" she shouted. "He's not dead!" _

"_Lieutanant, calm down!" McCoy ordered, stepping towards her. "You're hyperventilating!" _

_She didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Spock was gone. _

"_SPOCK!" she screamed. _

"Spock!" Uhura's eyes flew open, and she bolted upright, chest heaving. She panted, trembling, and stared down at the covers tangled around her sweating body. "Spock…" she whispered. Unable to stop shaking, she stammered, "C-computer, lights."

The lights flared on, and she winced, cowering away from the harsh light. "Computer, dim lights!" she ordered. When the lights had darkened to an acceptable phase, Uhura sighed and swung her short-covered legs over on one side of the bed. She knew she'd never be able to get any sleep now.

Tears filled her eyes at the memory of her dream. Spock… gone. It was unthinkable. She couldn't take it. Before she realized what she was doing, she was rising to her feet and rushing out the door.

* * *

Spock sat up, lips pressed tightly together. Clad only in a pair of sleep-pants, he leaned over and breathed in deeply. Another nightmare. Attempting to calm his internally raging emotions, he closed his eyes and focused on the perfect quiet of his room. When he felt his heart slowing, he let out a long breath.

When his door unexpectedly slid open, and Uhura burst into the dark room, tears streaming down her face, his eyebrows raised, and he stiffened. "Nyota," he said, hiding his surprise. "What are you doing here?"

When Uhura ran forward and collapsed into his arms, sobbing, he froze. After a moment, his arms slid around her trembling waist. "Nyota," he repeated, his deep voice vibrating through his chest, causing Uhura to shiver. "What is wrong?"

"You… you were dead," she sobbed into his chest. "You didn't make it back."

He paused. "I will assume that it was a nightmare," he said softly.

She nodded and clung to him more tightly. "You never made it off Vulcan. You died with everyone."

"I am here," he replied calmly. Pulling her back, he cupped a hand under her chin and lifted it up so she would look at him. "I am here, Nyota."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his bare shoulder. "Don't you ever leave me, Spock," she said harshly. "Don't you _dare _leave me."

Spock's hands pressed harder into her back. "I cannot promise you this, Nyota," he said, his eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly. "But I will do everything in my power to stay with you."

Uhura smiled weakly, pressed a kiss, mixed with salty tears on his neck, and pulled back to face him. Moving her hands to his face, she traced its contours softly. He said nothing, just watching her as her smooth fingers fan over his forehead, down to his cheekbones, up on his slanted eyebrows, back to his elegantly pointed ears, and then down his nose. When she reached his lips, her eyes slid shut.

"I want to memorize you," she whispered as an explanation. "I want to remember you."

Spock's only response was to gently take her wrists and press his mouth to her fingertips. She inhaled deeply and let out a shaky breath. Before she opened her eyes, he leaned forward and tenderly caressed her lips with his. She let out a small, contended sigh into his mouth and leaned closer.

"Can I stay with you?" she murmured sleepily against his mouth.

He kissed her again. "Of course."

When he slid back to make room for her, she crawled up beside him and curled up into his chest. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, with on arm around her and the other holding her hand on his chest. After a peaceful minute of silence, he said, "I dreamed as well."

She opened her eyes, wordlessly urging him to continue. His eyes stayed locked on the ceiling.

"I dreamed of my mother. She was with my father. They were… happy together. I tried to join them…. But when I moved closer… she disappeared."

Uhura squeezed his hand.

"And then," he continued, "I saw you. You were in my mother's place. You reached for me, but it was too late."

"I'm right here," she assured him gently. "Always. Even if we're apart, we'll still be together. You're a part of me, Spock. You're locked away in my heart, and I've thrown away the key."

Spock raised her hand to his mouth and pressed his lips against her soft skin.

"Spock," she mumbled, "do you believe in soulmates?"

Spock thought carefully about his answer. Vulcans had arranged marriages, with one exception, however, his parents. His father loved his mother, he had told Spock so. It was a strange concept – Vulcans marrying for love when they kept their emotions so carefully buried. But the thought that his parents truly loved each other gave him a certain comfort. He turned to look at Uhura to give his response, but she was already asleep. Spock's eyes softened, and he held her hand tightly against his chest as he drifted off to a calming, dreamless sleep for the first time since his mother died.

* * *

Spock was already awake and meditating by the time Uhura awoke. Stretching with a groan, she blinked a few times before slowing sitting up. A tray of food sitting right beside her met her eyes. She stared at it and then glanced at Spock.

"I thought you would be hungry and took the liberty of acquiring your breakfast," he said, his eyes closed. "An omelet with toast, fresh fruit, and… whipped cream." His lips twitched upward. "I believe it is one of your favorites."

Uhura grinned. And they called Vulcans emotionless. Spock was the most thoughtful man she knew – she found him more kind and considerate than most of the human men she knew. "Thank you," she said, beaming. "It's wonderful." As she started to eat, Spock's room com beeped.

"Kirk to Spock. You there?"

Spock replied, "Good morning to you, too, Jim."

Uhura stifled a laugh by popping a strawberry half into her mouth.

"Very funny, Mr. Spock. I should promote you to the ship's stand-up comic," Kirk said in good humor.

"I believe that is _your _forte," Spock replied dryly.

"Of course it is," Kirk answered cheerfully. "Listen, I need you and Uhura on the bridge right away."

"Yes, Captain."

"Oh, and, uh, by the way," Kirk added with a sly undertone, "You haven't seen our lovely communications officer lately, have you?"

Spock opened his eyes and glanced at Uhura. "I spoke with her recently, Captain," he said.

"Uh-huh," Kirk said, laughter clearly evident in his voice. "Right. Well, then, I'll see you on the bridge ASAP."

"I will be there, Captain."

"Good. Oh, and good morning to you, too, Uhura," Kirk said mischievously before abruptly ending the link.

Uhura froze and stared at Spock mid-chew. After a moment, she grinned, shrugged good-naturedly, and continued chewing. She then popped the last raspberry in her mouth and slid off the bed. "I have to go. Duty calls." She bent down and kissed him quickly. "See you on the bridge, Commander."

"Indeed," Spock said as the door closed behind her. He could still taste the raspberry for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Spock and Uhura found themselves in the same lift on their way up to the bridge. Standing side by side, they didn't look at each other as the lift climbed the different levels.

"Good morning, Commander," Uhura said.

"Good morning, Lieutenant," Spock replied just as stoically.

Nothing was said for the remainder of the ride, but Uhura couldn't hold back a small smile. She quickly masked it when they entered the bridge to find Kirk facing the viewscreen. The Captain threw both of them a knowing smirk before clearing his throat.

"Good, you're here," Kirk said. "We've reached a planet that has a good trading post. The locals and the Federation come here to trade their goods. I thought we might stop by as a sign of good faith."

Spock nodded. "Certainly, Captain."

"It'll be good to get some fresh air," Uhura added.

"Fresh air, my hypospanner," Dr. McCoy snorted as he stormed onto the bridge. "Just wait until you catch their infamous "Windbreath" disease – a disease that'll rot your lungs from the inside out. I'm sure you'll _love _the diantha pollen hovering constantly around in the air – a pollen that'll make you swell up like a balloon in less than an hour."

Kirk just grinned and slapped him on the back. "Good thing we have a doc on board, then. Let's go."

"I'm curious, Captain," Uhura said as they stepped onto the transporter pad, "what are the locals like? I've never been in this particular sector before."

"They're a good mix of different cultures," Kirk informed her. "But the natives are a reptilian species. Golden brown skin, white hair – well, you'll see."

"Fascinating," Spock said just before they transported down.

The quartet found themselves a second later on a grassy knoll in the middle of a forest path. Several people walked past them, shooting them curious glances, but no one looked terribly suspicious. Uhura saw several humans pass by, as well as a few aliens she didn't recognize. But the landscape was stunning. The sky was a bright purple-blue, and the trees were golden, lime-green, and warm orange with bright red moss hanging from their branches.

"Beautiful," she breathed, turning around to look at the landscape.

Spock came up beside her and nodded. "Indeed."

"Come on, you two," Kirk said as he started down the path with McCoy. "Unless you'd prefer to look at the scenery all day, Uhura." He shot her a smile. "Should I just leave you here?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I think I would prefer it, _Captain._" But she followed him in any case, and Spock did the same. As she strolled down the path towards the trading center, Uhura gave a slight, uneasy shiver. Spock glanced at her.

"Are you all right?"

Uhura frowned and rubbed her arms. "Yes, I'm fine." But she couldn't shake off this strange feeling… almost… almost as if someone were watching her. Putting it off as a slight chill, Uhura shook her head and pressed forward.

No one noticed a pair of red-gold eyes glowing in the shade of a tree, locked on Uhura's lithe, graceful form as she walked away with the others.

"Uhura," a low, silky voice whispered reverently. "Yes… _beautiful._"

* * *

**TBC... **

* * *

_Well? What did you think? I'm not sure how long it's going to be at this point, but it'll be at least twenty chapters. _

_I could quote Aragorn again, but that would be repetitive. Hmm...  
_


	2. Incident

**Every Breath**

By** Serena**

**A/N: **_Thank you for all of the amazing responses! I'm glad you're interested so far. Hope I can keep it going. This story is going to start out more funny and a bit more lighthearted, but from this point on, it's not going to be all smiles and jokes from this point on - well, maybe a few here and there ;D. I will promise that this chapter is a nasty cliff hanger. Just to warn you.  
_

**Disclaimer:**_ I OWN STAR TREK! NO, wait... that's... an old Star Trek movie ticket. BOO HOO. _

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Incident  
_**

* * *

The main city of the planet Arridan was unlike anything Uhura had ever seen. Buildings were locked together, connected with tall, billowing trees, some houses were built into grassy knolls, and others were actually in the trees themselves. Although she did see some evidence of modern technology, the natives obviously preferred to keep their home connected with the natural beauty.

"Uhura," Kirk said, glancing back at where she and Spock were strolling side by side. "How'd you like to live in one of those tree houses?" He pointed up to a tree house mansion, connected with four massive trees, all of them at least twice the height and width of the famed California redwoods.

Uhura smiled. "I should probably tell you, Captain, that I'm not that keen on heights."

"Remind me to take you cliff-diving when we get back home," Kirk said, pointing at her playfully.

Uhura shook her head as they continued down the crowded road. The dirt path, upon entering the city, turned into a stone road that was wide and well-traveled on. The number of people traveling it also increased once they entered the city itself. Uhura saw several air cruisers zooming about, but many people were walking in the pleasant, warm air. Uhura felt the sudden urge to giggle girlishly and swing her arms back and forth.

"Something amusing, Lieutenant?" Spock questioned, glancing at her.

Uhura shook her head. "No, it's just… When I was little, my grandmother would take me on hikes through the hills of our town. This reminds me of that."

"Those were happy memories?"

"Yes, very happy." Her smile faded. "But she died of cancer when I was thirteen."

His dark eyes softened in understanding. "I am sorry."

She gave him a small smile. "It's okay. I know she's in a better place."

The conversation dulled after that for a few minutes, but when they'd reached the bustling trade center, Kirk said over the noise, "I spoke with the Regent of the planet before we left. We're supposed to meet him in the Golden Leaf. It's a restaurant."

McCoy eyed his surroundings warily. "Good. We'll finally get inside. I feel like my lungs are going explode any minute. Can't you feel the mugginess in the air? I heard they get terrible storms here that bring on months of nausea and dizziness." He glanced up at the sky through the treetops. "Hmm. I think I see a few clouds."

"And I think you need to cool it, Bones," Kirk said, shooting the doctor an exasperated look. "It's great out here." He craned to see over the crowds of people. "Now, if I just had a map."

Uhura's eyes widened. "You mean you don't know where the restaurant is?"

"Well," Kirk said sheepishly, "I forgot to bring the map."

Uhura groaned. "Why do men never stop for directions?" she asked with a shake of her head. "Go find someone and ask them."

"But - "

"You're the one in charge, here, Captain," Uhura said dryly. "So ask someone where it is."

Kirk glared at her and then at Spock. "Your girlfriend sure is bossy."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Indeed."

Kirk glanced around the crowds of bustling people before tapping a strange-bug-eyed alien on the shoulder. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you knew where the Golden Leaf is, sir."

The alien shot him a withering look. "Go away." He started to stride down the sidewalk past Kirk, but Uhura stepped forward, holding out a hand.

"Please, sir," she said. "We really have to get there. Please, do you have any idea where it is? Or do you know where we could find a city map?"

The alien, upon seeing her, instantly stopped and stared at her. His eyes widened and moved down over her body. Uhura's eyes narrowed. "Hey," she snapped, "my face is up here."

The alien made an odd whistling/wheezing sound and leaned closer. "You have the fire of the kahtah," he purred. "Perhaps we could - "

No one noticed Spock moving up behind him until the half-Vulcan grabbed the alien's shoulder in a neck pinch. The alien promptly dropped forward onto the ground, unconscious.

Kirk raised his eyebrows, and McCoy just scowled and looked away from the scene, muttering under his breath. "That was, dare I say it – an illogical thing to do, Mr. Spock," remarked Kirk teasingly. "He could've had valuable information."

"I highly doubt it, Captain," Spock said coolly, folding both hands behind his back.

Uhura just shook her head, holding back a smile, and went up to a couple chatting. "Excuse me," she said. "I'm looking for the Golden Leaf. Would either of you might know where it is?"

"Of course," said the lady pleasantly, "it's just up the street. Take a right, and it'll be right on the opposite corner."

"Thank you," Uhura replied with a smile. Arching an eyebrow, she said to the others, "Are you coming, gentlemen?" And she started off through the crowded street.

As the three men followed her, Kirk muttered to Spock, "How did you ever get involved with her?"

"I'm sure I have no idea, Captain," his first officer replied.

After about a quarter of a mile's walk, the group took the next corner. Uhura's eyes lit up, and she nodded to a rustic, gold-painted sign in the shape of a leaf. "There it is."

Kirk beamed. "Finally. C'mon. We can't keep the Regent waiting." He hurried across the busy street and made his way inside. The restaurant large, three stories high with a grand chandelier made out of smooth wood. Along the walls were tree trunks, sanded and stained.

A pale-skinned alien wearing maroon robes came forward. She was tall, elegant, and had long white hair flowing down her back. Her eyes were a pale yellow, and her lips thin and pink. She gave the group a small smile. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I think you can," Kirk said, shooting her a grin. "I'm looking for a beautiful girl. And I think I just found one."

The alien blushed rosy pink. Uhura rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "We're looking for the Regent, actually. Aren't we, Captain?" She glared at Kirk, who sighed and nodded.

"Fine, fine," sighed Kirk. "I'm Captain James Kirk of the Federation starship Enterprise. We're here to see His Excellency, the Regent. He should be waiting for us."

The alien nodded. "Of course. Please, this way." She turned and gracefully floated off, weaving through the tables until she came to a large set of doors. She touched the keypad beside the door, and when the doors slid open, she stepped through and moved to the side. "Your Excellency," she said, bowing, "This is Captain Kirk of the Enterprise."

The Enterprise group stepped into the room to find a large table, mostly empty, and a roaring fire. At the head of the table was a tall, white-skinned alien with silver hair and burning golden eyes. He was at least four inches taller than Kirk and was dressed in green and gold robes. He rose from his chair to greet Kirk and gave a small nod. "Captain, I am honored by your presence."

Kirk bowed in return and extended a hand to the Regent. "Honor's all mine, Your Excellency," he said with a friendly smile. "Thanks for letting us stop by."

"Not at all," replied the Regent smoothly. "We are always honored to have Starfleet personnel visit our humble planet."

"Thank you," repeated Kirk. "Let me introduce my first officer, Commander Spock." Spock nodded, as did the Regent. "Our chief medical officer, Dr. McCoy."

McCoy nodded, lips pressed tightly together. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well, Doctor," the Regent said pleasantly. His eyes locked on Uhura. "And who is this lovely young lady with you?"

Kirk hid a smile. "This is our communications officer, Lieutenant Uhura."

"Pleasure," Uhura said.

"It certainly is," the Regent said with undisguised admiration. After a beat, he motioned to the table. "Please, sit."

"I should bring you on diplomatic missions more often," Kirk murmured jokingly to Uhura.

Uhura rolled her eyes but couldn't repress a smile. "Charm our way through alien planets and solve negotiations based on the powers of female persuasion, Captain?"

"Exactly," he replied, grinning. Glancing at his first mate, he said, "Spock, what do you think?"

"I have no comment on the matter," the half-Vulcan replied calmly.

Kirk and Uhura exchanged amused looks as they all sat down together. While Kirk and Spock conducted negotiations for supplies for the Enterprise, Uhura listened and sometimes put in a word or two, and Bones asked medical questions whenever he had the chance. But after she'd eaten the second course of the meal, Uhura began to feel a bit queasy. By dessert, she felt downright ill.

"Excuse me, Captain," she said, putting a hand to her stomach, "I hope you don't mind, but I think I need a bit of air."

Kirk eyed her carefully. "You all right, Lieutenant?"

Uhura nodded. "Fine," she said, not wanting to insult her host by complaining about the food. "I just need some air. Excuse me, Your Excellency."

The Regent nodded and rose to his feet. "Of course. Please, enjoy yourself. The city is beautiful this time of day."

"Thank you," Uhura said sincerely before rising to her feet. The other gentlemen also rose to their feet as a sign of respect, and Spock gazed at her searchingly. She knew that he knew something was wrong, but not wanting to alarm him, especially if she turned out to be all right in a few minutes, she said nothing, just nodded to the Regent before leaving the room. But she could feel Spock's intent gaze on her until she was out of sight.

Once outside, she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. The air was so refreshing. She felt better already. Wandering leisurely through the streets, taking in all the sights, she eventually came to a less crowded section of the city that was a smaller trading area with more locals and fewer outsiders.

As Uhura meandered down a pleasant shaded road with several tree dwellings on either side, she heard a noise behind her. Turning, she nearly jumped when she saw an alien standing only a few feet away from her.

"Hello," Uhura said with a careful smile. "You startled me."

The alien didn't say anything, just gazed at her with intense glowing eyes. Uhura found herself shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. "Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked, suddenly wishing that Spock were around.

The alien's thin, yellow tongue flashed out and slipped back in between his thin, pale lips. "Yes," he said in a deep, silky voice. His red-gold eyes raked over her. "Yes, I believe there is."

Before Uhura had time to reply, the alien lunged forward, his sharp, gleaming teeth bared, and sank his mouth into her shoulder. Uhura gave a moan of pain that the alien quickly covered with a white hand.

_Spock…_

Uhura's eyes fluttered shut, and her vision fell into darkness.

* * *

Not far away from her position, Spock, Kirk, and McCoy were speaking with the Regent when Spock froze mid-sentence. His lips parted, and he stared straight ahead, but not looking as if he really saw anything.

"Spock?" Kirk asked, raising an eyebrow. "You all right?"

Spock's expression didn't change, but his face grew paler. "_Nyota_."

* * *

**TBC... **

* * *

_Comments? Thoughts? _

_OK, due to the fact that Aragorn seems to be very popular to quote, I'm going to have to end with a quote of his every chapter. Here's the official ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY(TM)! :D _

_"I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift." _

_I love that quote. :D Hope you enjoyed this ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM) brought to you by yours truly. ;D  
_

_- **Serena**  
_


	3. Nightmare

**Every Breath**

By** Serena**

**A/N:**_ I know a lot of people were wondering how Spock could hear Uhura. It wasn't him exactly hearing her, it was more of getting a bad feeling. And yes, in a way, they have bonded emotionally, and that's why he's more attuned to her. But you'll hear all about that later on in the story. I'm going out on a limb with that, but I guess I'm just taking a bit of creative license. _

_I thank you all so much for your reviews. I can't tell you how much I enjoy reading them. _

_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Nightmare

* * *

**_"Mmm…" Uhura groaned and winced.

_What's going on? Why don't I remember? What happened?_

Shock.

Pain.

Darkness.

Uhura's eyes flew open, and she bolted upright with a gasp. She immediately regretted doing so. A sharp, blinding pain that made her eyes water stabbed through her shoulder. She let out a ragged gasp and glanced at her shoulder. It was covered in bandages, but when she reached up her opposite hand and peeled them away, she saw that her shoulder was raw and bloody. From the several puncture wounds, she knew she'd been bitten. By that… alien.

_But why? _

Looking around tensely, she realized that she was not where she last found herself. Instead, she found herself in what appeared to be a cargo bay. From the familiar vibration underneath her body, she discovered with horror that she was in a moving ship. She tried to get up, but when she did, the pain in her shoulder was too overwhelming, and she collapsed onto the floor with a sob.

_What's going on? _

But she wasn't about to let her shoulder stop her. She searched for anything to grab onto and finally found a pipe connected to the wall above her head. Straining, she reached for it but was inches away. She let out a groan and used all of her remaining strength to push herself up. Although the pain was severe, and she nearly blacked out, she managed to latch onto the pipe and heave herself to her feet. Her vision swam, and she leaned against the wall for support.

"You're up."

Uhura whirled around, startled, when she heard that silky voice behind her. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the familiar alien. The Arridanian. "Who are you?" she demanded, trying to keep her eyes opened. "Why have you brought me here?"

That yellow tongue flashed out and back in. "I have brought you where no one will find you. You are on my ship."

"Why?"

He drew closer. She stood her ground, partially because she didn't want to appear intimidated, and also because she didn't have the strength to move anywhere. "Because," he said, "you are unlike anything I have ever seen." He reached a hand out, and she recoiled. His golden-red eyes burned into her, but she didn't look away. "Your hair…. Your eyes…" He paused, letting his gaze drag over her. Turning away, he said, "You may have noticed, my dear, that I was not the only Arridanian to have… admired you."

"Yes," she answered cautiously. "Why?" His back was turned. If she could just jump on him, or hit him with something… She glanced around for a pipe or a hard tool. Ah. Yes. That instrument on the cargo box would work. She slipped back against the wall and slid slowly towards the instrument. She reached out her good arm towards the object –

"You are - " His head turned partially to face her, and she froze. "Exotic." When he turned away again, she let out an inaudible sigh of relief and continued to reach for the instrument. "You can obviously tell that my species is pale. Humans of your coloring are rare in my world."

Uhura touched the instrument and slowly wrapped her hand around it. She lifted it up carefully and rose to her full height. Unfortunately, the Arridanian was at least three inches taller than she.

"Who are you?" she demanded coldly.

"I am all that you will ever need," he purred, folding his hands behind his back. She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was grinning.

Taking a silent step forward, she raised the tool above her head. "I don't think so," she snarled, and lunged forward, bringing the tool down on his head.

But in a move that was too quick for her to catch, he spun around, wrenched the tool out of her hand, and forced her to the floor, hovering over her. Gripping both of her wrists painfully, he leaned closer to her. "Good… you're a fighter. I like that," he said with a smile. "My people are warriors as well. Trained from birth." She struggled through the pain, but he was far too strong. "Able to subdue other species that cross our paths."

"I will _not _be subdued, you sadistic creep," she snarled. "If that's what you think, you've got another thing coming."

His smile widened. "I look forward to it, Uhura."

She faltered. "How do you know my name?"

He laughed. "I'm afraid that's something I'll have to keep to myself. For now. In the meantime, enjoy your rest. After all, you're not going anywhere." He smirked and rose to his feet in a quick, fluid motion. "Oh, and don't bother to communicate with your _friends. _I took the liberty of separating you from your communicator."

The pain in Uhura's shoulder was agonizing at this point, and she couldn't move. As he stalked off down the corridor, she let her eyes slide shut. But she wouldn't cry. She _wouldn't._

She would break free.

* * *

"Spock?" Kirk eyed his friend with curiosity and puzzlement. "Is there a problem?"

Spock didn't move or look at him. "I think, Captain… that something is wrong."

"What? How so?" Kirk questioned with a frown.

"Is something wrong with our agreement, Mr. Spock?" the Regent asked coolly.

"No. It's Uhura." The Vulcan's response was short and terse.

"What about her?" McCoy demanded, leaning forward to study Spock. "She just needed some air."

"No." Spock's tone grew even testier. "Something is wrong."

Kirk's eyebrows shot up. "How do you know?"

"I… I'm not certain, Captain." Spock took out his communicator. "I just know. Spock to Uhura."

Silence.

"Uhura, respond."

More silence.

"No need to panic," Kirk said reasonably as he pulled out his communicator. To the Regent, he said, "Excuse me for a moment, Your Excellency." The Regent nodded graciously. "Kirk to Uhura."

No response.

"Uhura, are you there? Please respond." After another tense moment of silence, Kirk scowled. "All right, maybe you're onto something, Spock. Where did she say she was going?"

"I don't know," Spock replied, his entire body uptight. "She merely said that she required air – no specifications on where she was going. I assumed just outside."

"Maybe it's the communicators," McCoy suggested. "Maybe the planet has something to do with it."

The Regent nodded. "It's possible, Captain," he said. "Our atmosphere does have a negative effect on outer-world technology. I would recommend compensating for the disturbance. If you'd like, I can send out a search party for the Lieutenant."

"Please do," Kirk said. "I'm sorry about this, sir." The party rose to their feet.

"No, please," the Regent said solemnly, "it is I who must apologize for this untimely delay. I assure you, we will get this matter straightened out immediately. Come, just upstairs they have a data center. We'll be able to reconfigure your communicators there, as well as any other personal devices."

"Thank you," replied Kirk with a grateful nod.

"Sir," Spock said, "I request to be with the search party."

"If the Regent doesn't have a problem with it," Kirk said, glancing at the Arridanian leader, who shook his head.

"Of course not."

Spock nodded shortly and left the room, his fingers flexing.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

_Go get 'er, Spock! :D Tally onward! _

_OK, it's that time - the time you've been waiting for: the ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM)! _

_"That is our road. I suggest you rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." _

_"Recover my - ppphhh!!" _

_- Aragorn and Gimli  
_

_HEHEHE! I love that. Poor Gimli. I had to add his part in, too. Well, thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed your ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM). Brought you by yours truly. :)  
_

_- **Serena**  
_


	4. Fire

**Every Breath**

By** Serena**

**A/N:**_Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm so happy you like it so far. :) I was planning on having a few flashbacks to where Spock and Uhura first met at the Academy - what do you think?  
_

_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Fire  


* * *

**_

When Uhura awoke, she was no longer on the floor. She was startled and more than a bit disturbed to find herself in a bed in closed quarters. Glancing down at her shoulder, she saw that it had been rewrapped. But it still hurt like crazy.

She let out a long breath through her nose and tried to remain calm.

_Spock… I need you. _

"Good. You're awake… again."

Her eyes slid shut as she stiffened at the sound of the Arridanian's voice. "How observant of you," she said acidly.

He chuckled as he drew to her bedside. Instantly, every fiber of her body screamed on alert, and she bolted upright, stifling a cry at the familiar burning pain that seared through her shoulder when she did so.

"Tsk, tsk," the Arridanian said, and reached out a hand, pressing it to her stomach and urging her back down. "You must relax if you want your wound to heal."

"Don't touch me, you pervert!" Uhura hissed as she shoved his hand away and skirted back on the bed. "Don't you dare come near me!"

"I'm merely looking after your well-being, Uhura," he said, still sounding amused.

"Sure you are," she snarled. "When you were the one who injured me in the first place."

He didn't look apologetic at all. "I apologize. But it was the only way to subdue you at the time. My species can inject a bio-toxin that will cause the… other party to become unconscious for several hours. It was not an easy decision for me, but it was the only way. Do understand."

"Sorry if I don't," she snapped, glaring daggers at him.

He nodded. "Of course. In the meantime, I've prepared a meal. If you would prefer to eat in here, let me know. If not, then come out to the kitchen."

"Like I'd eat anything you give me," she said icily. "For all I know, you've poisoned it with another toxin that puts me in a coma."

Was Bones' paranoia rubbing off on her? Or did she have a valid argument? Uhura shook her head to rid herself of those unnecessary thoughts. When she got back to the Enterprise, she'd think on that more.

Spock. She needed to get back to Spock.

"I wouldn't do that to you," he said, conjuring up a wounded frown. "You're my guest."

"Prisoner, you mean."

"Guest," he insisted.

"Guests are allowed to leave, last time I checked. Guests are invited, not dragged by force into a stranger's ship," Uhura growled as her fists balled into the bedclothes. "I'm your prisoner, you psycho. I'm not going to eat anything. Who knows what you've done to it."

"I assure you, I did not poison your food."

"How would I know?" she demanded, eyes flashing angrily.

"You don't," he replied simply. The next moment, his burning eyes glittered with an emotion she certainly didn't like. "But what fun would it be if you were in a coma? I'd have no one to talk to."

_Talk, my arm. _

"You stay away from me," she ordered.

He just grinned. "I prove my point. You're such a darling spit-fire. I can't wait to see more. I'm sure when we reach our destination things will prove even more interesting."

Her eyes narrowed. "What destination? Where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Right. Like I'll find out your name," she bit out.

He raised an eyebrow and leaned closer. "My dear Uhura, if you wanted my name, you should just have asked." When he reached out a hand, she slapped it away. But he just laughed. "You may call me Salran."

"I'd rather call you sociopath. Fits more, don't you think?" she said, shooting him a dark smile.

Salran just grinned. "I do like you, Uhura," he said, sounding pleased with himself. "I am happy my choice was not incorrect." Chuckling to himself, he turned and started to leave the room. But before he did, he turned and eyed her closely in a way that made her want to rip his head off. She would eventually, she was certain.

"When you admit your hunger, call for me. I will hear you." Shooting her one last smile, he left the room.

Uhura shuddered and pulled her legs closer up to her body into a protective position. Ignoring the ever-increasing pangs of hunger, she rested her head on her knees and tried to block out the digusting feel of his hand on her stomach.

_I'll kill him if he touches me again. I will. _

_No. Correction. _Spock_ will kill him. _

Comforted by that thought, she closed her eyes and let out a long sigh.

* * *

"This is absurd," McCoy growled, leaning his hands on the console. "It's been five hours. We've already searched the whole blasted city four times, readjusted our communicators at least ten times, and sent out a search beacon across the city.

"No sign of her anywhere," Kirk murmured with a dark frown.

"She has to be around here somewhere," McCoy protested. "Where could she have gone?"

"She was taken."

Everyone turned to the rigid Spock.

"Kidnapped?" Kirk said. "But why? We just got here. It's not like we announced our presence to the world or anything. I can't imagine why someone would want to take her. It doesn't make sense." But when he glanced at the Regent, he saw that his face was flushed. "Your Excellency? Are you all right?"

The Regent licked his lips in a nervous manner with a bright yellow tongue. "I fear... Mr. Spock may have a valid concern," he said grimly. "I had hoped that this would not be the case, but..."

"Tell us," Kirk urged. "Please, if you know anything, let us know."

The Regent ran a hand over his silky white hair. "This happens to be the season of joining," he explained. "When males are most likely to choose a partner. Foreign women, especially with the darker coloring of your lieutenant, are particularly wanted, being considered exotic by males of our race. And Lieutenant Uhura is, I will say, a most desirable and alluring lady, an appealing partner. I pray that this is not the case, but there have been instances when males will overcome their partner and take her by force."

"Just how many times has this happened?" Kirk demanded with a scowl.

"Several over the past few decades."

"And were these kidnappers ever brought to justice?" McCoy asked.

"One of them, yes. But we have no jurisdiction off-planet, which is where our people took the women. Most of them were never heard from again."

"Lieutenant Uhura will be no one's prey," Spock said as icily as Kirk had ever heard him before. "She is an independent woman, a Starfleet officer. Whoever took her will feel the full brunt of Starfleet justice, I assure you. I will not allow anyone to get away with this."

Neither Kirk nor McCoy mentioned the fact that Spock had used "I" and not "we."

"Of course not," the Regent said hastily. "I sincerely apologize. We will try to find the perpetrator directly."

"I will find him," Spock said simply, his dark eyes filled with hidden rage. Kirk eyed him closely, but when Spock blinked, the anger was covered beneath his normal stoic mask.

"Right," Kirk said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had descended on the group, "Well, you said, Your Excellency, that most of these attackers took the women off-planet. I'd say that searching for all ships departing the planet in the last five hours would be our best bet."

The Regent nodded. "Agreed. Please, use anything of ours that you need. Everything is at your disposal."

"Thank you for your cooperation," Kirk said. "Now, if you don't mind, we've got a communications officer to save."

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

_Now the real hunt begins! :D Wooo hoo!  
_

_OK, it's that time - the time you've been waiting for: the ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM)! _

_"It's good." _

_- (about Eowyn's soup, so you can obviously tell he's lying through his teeth :D)  
_

_ I hoped you enjoyed your ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM). Brought you by yours truly. :)  
_

_- **Serena**  
_


	5. Ragged

**Every Breath**

By** Serena**

**A/N:**_Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I've been sending out letters to literary agents for my sci-fi novel. Although I've only gotten rejections so far, several have been positive and encouraging. Also, I've been sick for the past two days, so I haven't been up for writing. But here's the next chapter!  
_

_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Ragged  


* * *

**_

_His eyes were the first things she noticed about him. They were dark endless pools, and unlike the rest of his face, more expressive and emotional than any eyes she'd ever seen before. Although veiled behind a thick Vulcan mask of indifference, she could see the emotion bubbling inside him, sleeping like a dragon waiting to be unleashed._

_His eyes took her breath away._

_They also caught her staring at him._

_"Cadet Uhura."_

_She shivered. Why did his voice, his cold, emotionless voice send heated shivers up her spine?_

_"Sir?" She squashed her silly, girlish emotions and folded her arms behind her back, attempting to keep herself appear composed. She could do this. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. There we go._

_"Cadet Uhura, you are doing exceptionally well in my class. May I inquire as to your future plans?"_

_"Well, sir, I plan to continue my linguistics studies and hope to be chosen as a communications officer in Starfleet."_

_He nodded shortly. "I see. A good choice."_

_"Thank you, sir."_

_It means even more coming from you, she thought traitorously._

_No. She had to stop this. She could not have a silly crush on her teacher. It was unprofessional, immature, and ridiculous. For one thing, he was a Vulcan. He was her instructor. It went against protocol. Everything about her feelings was wrong._

_He nodded again. "Continue your good work, Cadet. I look forward to seeing your progression." His eyes lingered on her for just a second longer than necessary – did she just imagine a hint of longing in that dark gaze? – and then he turned, disappearing into his office._

_Uhura let out an inaudible sigh and placed a hand over her racing heart._

_"Calm down," she muttered to herself. "Just… calm down." She started down the corridor when she heard someone call her._

_"Uhura."_

_Turning, she frowned. Was it Spock? "Hello?"_

_"Uhura."_

_She didn't see anyone._

_"Uhura," a voice whispered._

_"Hello? Is someone there?"_

_"Uhura."_

"Uhura!"

Uhura's eyes fluttered open, and she let out a ragged breath. She instantly closed her eyes and groaned when she saw the unpleasantly familiar face of Salran hovering over her.

"What…" she rasped out from dry lips, "do you… want?"

"You're dehydrated," he said matter-of-factly. "And starving yourself. Please, don't be ridiculous. You need to eat something. It will make your wound heal faster."

"Stay… away… from me."

He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Come now, Uhura, my dear. Won't you please eat something?"

"No. Shut… up."

"Is that any way to treat your most magnanimous host?"

"It's… the way I treat… my psychotic jailer."

Salran frowned and folded his arms over his chest. "You're looking quite pale, my dear Uhura. You need some nourishment. Don't make me force feed you." His eyes glittered in amusement as his tongue flicked out and in.

Uhura resisted the urge to shudder and closed her eyes again.

"Stay… away."

"I'm sorry, but I can't have you wasting away on me," he said silkily. "You will eat and drink something before this day is over. You've been this bed for three days. I'll prepare you some soup." She shuddered and jerked her head away as he ran a hand over her forehead. "Hmm… it appears you have a fever as well." He tsked and ran a finger behind her ear.

"Don't… touch me," she growled.

He just smiled. "There's really nothing you can do about it, so you might as well accept your fate as my consort, Uhura."

"You're… insane."

"We'll see." And he disappeared down the corridor.

Uhura's eyes opened to slits, glaring icily after the Arridanian. Her hands curled into fists and trembled.

* * *

Kirk sighed and rubbed his temples. After three more hours of searching for ships that had recently left the planet, they came up empty-handed. McCoy was a floor down, researching the genetics of Arridanians to see if there was any way to track Uhura's kidnapper.

"We're missing something," Kirk said, frustrated.

"Clearly," Spock said, his tone edgy as he scanned through various charts. His lips were pressed together in a thin line, and his eyes were hard.

Kirk stared at him, startled. The sharpness in the Vulcan's tone had him a bit surprised. He realized that the Vulcan was worried about Uhura, as was he, but the pure emotion in the Vulcan's voice he didn't expect.

"Spock," he said calmly, "We'll get her back. We'll find her."

Spock nodded jerkily, his eyes never leaving the screen in front of him.

Kirk let out another sigh as his communicator beeped. "Kirk here."

"Captain, I think we have a lead," Sulu said from the Enterprise.

Spock turned to face Kirk, who sat up in his chair, bright-eyed.

"Yes?" Kirk said. "Go ahead, Sulu."

"It took us a while, but we finally sifted out through the various ships," Sulu said. "And we found a ship that nearly slipped under the radar – it's small. But it's Arridanian – registered to a Salran."

Kirk leaped up from his chair. "Which direction did it go?"

"Not sure. We're tracking its ion signature now, but its small size is giving us trouble. I don't know how long we'll be able to trail it."

"Good enough for now, and keep searching," Kirk said as he walked out of the room. "Keep me posted, Sulu."

"Will do, Captain."

Kirk and Spock exited the data center together, and Kirk said, "I'd better talk to the Regent about this. He might have more information about this Salran character."

"Indeed."

Kirk shot a sideways glance to Spock. "Hey, are you all right, Spock? You don't seem… quite yourself."

"I'm fine," bit out the Vulcan.

Kirk frowned and halted, putting a hand on Spock's shoulder. "Look, Spock, I know you have an emotional attachment to this, but I'm going to need you at your full capacity if we're going to get her back. You're my first officer – I need you with your head straight."

Spock's eyes flashed with a dark emotion for a split second, but when Kirk blinked, he was his usual composed self. "Of course, Captain. I understand." The Vulcan let out a long, slow breath. "We must continue."

Kirk nodded slowly, eying Spock carefully, before turning and continuing towards the Regent's office. When they entered, the Regent rose to meet them, nodding.

"Captain. I hope you have found something."

"Yes, we did," Kirk said. "We found that a small ship registered to an Arridanian left only a few hours ago. My crew is already tracking its signature."

The Regent nodded again. "Excellent. And have you discovered whose ship it is?"

"Yes, but we need your help in finding out more about him. His name's Salran. Do you know where we could learn more?" Kirk inquired.

The Regent's froze for a second before he said in a quieter voice, "Salran, you said?"

Kirk nodded. Spock, meanwhile, watched the Regent's expression.

The Regent didn't speak for a moment, instead moving back behind his desk. He slowly took a seat. "Salran… Well, Captain, he just so happens to be on my High Council."

Kirk and Spock exchanged glances. "You know him, then?" Kirk said.

"Oh, indeed. He is a close advisor and a wise council member. It is… unlike him to do something so rash as to kidnap Lieutenant Uhura. Are you certain it is his ship? There must be other Arridanian vessels leaving the planet, Captain."

"Actually, there weren't."

The Regent licked his lips and folded his hands together. "It must be someone else, Captain. It is not like Salran do something like this."

"Well, like you said, your species is attracted to women of Uhura's color," Kirk said, growing irritated by the Regent's disbelief. "No offense, but Salran is still a man. And if what you said about your species is true, then I don't doubt that any males of your species would be very attracted to Uhura. She is a very beautiful woman. Trust me, I know."

The Regent's eyes grew sharp. "It most certainly could have been another Arridanian – perhaps on another vessel."

Kirk frowned and folded his arms over his chest. "Is there something you're not telling us, Regent?" he demanded bluntly. "You seem very keen on making sure that it's not this Salran, when all evidence points to him right now. If I'm wrong, then you can prove it."

"Excuse me?" the Regent said, his voice and face cold.

"Contact him," Spock snapped, causing Kirk to turn to him, startled. "Find out where he is. See where he's been in the past few hours. For someone of Salran's importance, someone would've had to have seen him, correct?"

The Regent rose to his feet and said icily, "I do not like being ordered around, Mr. Spock."

"Frankly, I care little about what you do and not like, Your Excellency," Spock snarled. "If one of your Council Members kidnapped a Starfleet officer, that is a grievous offense on your part. If you do not want the Federation after you, then I suggest you cooperate."

Kirk frowned at the uncharacteristic behavior of his first officer and said in a low voice, "Spock, maybe you should cool down a bit."

Spock's jaw clenched and unclenched. "Perhaps you should take this case more seriously, Your Excellency," he snapped.

Kirk's eyes widened. "Spock."

The Regent's eyes glittered dangerously, but he said nothing. Spock glared at the Arridanian leader and straightened. Finally, the Regent nodded shortly.

"Very well. I will show you our personal database." The Regent's tone was frosty.

Kirk nodded, shooting Spock a flabbergasted look. "Thank you." He and Spock followed the Regent out of the room, but Kirk grabbed Spock's arm and muttered, "Did everything I just say go right through you?"

Spock stiffened and looked away. "No, Captain." He out a long breath through his nose. "Forgive me."

Kirk released him, frowning. "Are you all right, Spock?" he murmured.

"I believe so."

Seeing that his friend would say nothing else about the matter, Kirk just nodded and continued after the Regent. McCoy might have to take a look at Spock, Kirk mused. It wasn't like Spock to get out of hand like that. But Kirk put that matter on hold as he entered into the personal archives of the Regent and watched as the Regent pulled up a file on Salran.

No one noticed Spock's hands shaking.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

_Hmm-hmm-hmm... what's going on with Mr. Spock? And why is the Regent so suddenly reluctant to help? Stay tuned to find out.  
_

_OK, it's that time - the time you've been waiting for: the ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM)! _

_"You will suffer me." _

_Love that one. Well, I love all Aragorn quotes. :D  
_

_ I hoped you enjoyed your ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM). Brought you by yours truly. :)  
_

_- **Serena**  
_


	6. Fool

**Every Breath**

By** Serena**

**A/N:**_Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm sorry for taking so long to update again. This week has been absolutely crazy for me. But I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm afraid, though, that it doesn't have as much Kirk and Spock as before.  
_

_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Fool  


* * *

**_

_The first time he touched her, she felt a_s _though the universe had exploded and she and he were the only ones remaining in the chaotic, colorful myriad of emotions._

_It had started out so simple, really. It was just a progress report - they'd been meeting once a week for discussions about linguistics, about Uhura's future, and eventually, their conversations became more and more personal, delving into each other's lives. Uhura found herself looking forward to every Friday with a ravenous impatience. Her roommate had laughed and asked if she had a boyfriend. Uhura blushed and hotly told her roommate that of course she didn't - she didn't have time to waste on an idiotic excuse of a cadet._

_But she wasn't exactly seeing a cadet on Fridays._

_Uhura brushed out her hair and decided to leave it down for once - although the ponytail afforded no hassle, it did give her headaches after a while. She slipped on a simple red top, suede jacket, and a pair of dark jeans. She grabbed her PADDs and hurried out of the room, eager to be away from her roommate's incessant giggles. But for some reason, this time, it was different. Her heart was beating faster. Her palms felt damp._

_She wasn't... nervous, was she?_

_The great, cool, calm, and collected Nyota Uhura nervous? The same Uhura who could pull an all-nighter to study and still pass the exam with flying colors and a cool head? Who handled drunk cadets in bars with a swift punch, still managing to come out as fresh and indifferent as when she entered?_

_No. She wasn't nervous. She had to remain calm. She would._

_Because she knew that he would._

_Uhura found herself wishing that she were a Vulcan, able to hold back her emotions better. Unfortunately, she wasn't, and she would have to do the best she could with what she had. Stopping in front of Spock's office, she let out a long, slow breath, closed her eyes, and inhaled once more, exhaling as she touched the doorbell._

_"Enter."_

_His ever-calm, deep voice vibrated through her body, sending a flush to her cheeks. She cleared her throat and opened the door, stepping inside. She didn't have to force a smile on her face as Spock rose to his feet to greet her._

_"Professor Spock."_

_"Cadet Uhura. Please, have a seat." As she took a seat opposite him across his desk, he sat down. "Have you given any thought to my lecture yesterday?" he inquired, folding his hands together._

_She nodded. "Yes, I have. I find the Romulan dialect fascinating - I only wish more people would be brave enough to try and use it. With the proper grammar, it can be a beautiful language. But I don't think many are as... excited about different dialects as I am."_

_"I would say they are less passionate," he remarked. "You are dedicated, Cadet."_

_She tried not to blush at his praise. "Thank you, Professor," she murmured, fingering her PADDs._

_After a moment of silence, he leaned forward. "You brought the notes on the lecture, I assume?"_

_"You assume correctly," she said with a grin, and handed him one of the PADDs. When he reached out to take it, their fingers brushed. His hand lingered for much longer than was necessary, and Uhura drew in a sharp, inaudible breath. He recoiled, taking the PADD, and she drew back as well, uncertain of what had just conspired between them. Had he felt what she had? Uhura fell silent, gnawing on her lip._

_But for the first time, he avoided her eyes.

* * *

_

Uhura felt a warm cloth on her forehead, and someone opened her mouth and placed an odd-tasting broth inside. She swallowed and opened her eyes. When she saw Salran hovering over her, she groaned. "Go away."

"I'm feeding you. You are being far too stubborn, my dear Uhura," he said. "And since you are wasting away with this ridiculous refusal to eat, I must force you to eat. Unless, of course, you wish to feed yourself."

Uhura paused, but when he lifted the spoon to her mouth again, she pulled back, ignoring the sharp pain her shoulder, and snarled, "Forget it."

Salran raised an eyebrow.

Uhura stared at him suspiciously and tried to to figure out what to do next. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her obey his commands, but she had to act rational in the situation. One - she was starving. Two - if she refused to eat, he would force-feed her, thus giving him much more close proximity to her than she liked. Three - many people had told her that her stubbornness would be her downfall. Could she sacrifice her body to save her pride?

After a momentary deliberation, Uhura reached out a hand. "I'll eat. But I'm feeding myself," she told him stiffly.

Salran smiled and handed her the spoon. "Very well."

As Uhura received the bowl, she watched Salran carefully. If she did what he said (within reason), then he might be more accommodating to her. If she could fool him, get into his good graces, perhaps it would allow her a chance to escape. If she could get him to trust her, he might not hold such a tight leash on her.

Forcing herself to give him a small smile, she said quietly, "Thank you," and took another sip of the soup. It wasn't bad, she had to admit.

The biggest grin she'd ever seen him give appeared on his face. "You're more than welcome, my dear," he purred. "Is there anything else you would like?"

"Water, please."

"Of course." He handed her a glass of water and watched as she gulped it down greedily. When she finished, she handed him the glass and mumbled another thank you. He nodded, unable to keep the smirk off his face. "Good. I'm pleased you're finally seeing reason."

"My stubbornness gets the best of me sometimes," she admitted, looking down at her lap. "But... there's no reason why we can't be... civil about this," she said, nearly choking on her own words.

His smirk widened. "No, of course not. But you must realize that I plan on being... more than civil in the future."

_I had no idea, _she thought with a dry bitterness.

"If you could just... give me a little time to adjust," Uhura said carefully, glancing up at him, and trying not to shudder when looking into his red-yellow eyes. "Being carried off by a complete stranger isn't exactly... normal for me, you must understand."

He nodded. "Very well. We shall become better acquainted on the way."

Uhura frowned. "The way to where?"

Salran smiled. "Ah, I'm afraid, my dear Uhura, that I cannot tell you that just yet." He rose from his chair, and Uhura tried to keep herself from launching herself off the bed and strangling him. But that wouldn't work out too well for her shoulder. She had to hope that they wouldn't reach their destination before her shoulder was well, and perhaps she could overtake him. Or maybe she could find a way to get a message to Kirk and Spock.

She needed to find out where they were first.

"Fine," she said, struggling to hide the irritation in her voice. She let out an inaudible sigh and looked up at him with a disarming smile. "Would you mind if I slept a bit more? Eating always makes me sleepy."

"Of course not. And perhaps, if you're feeling better, you might want to take a walk around the ship. It's not much, but exercise is good. And the company is even better." He grinned, his yellow tongue darting out and in once more.

Uhura forced herself to smile back. "I might just do that." And she curled up in the bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." And when she closed her eyes, she felt his hand run over her forehead and down her cheek.

_Stay calm. Stay calm. _

But Salran pulled away before she completely lost control, and chuckling, he slipped out of the room.

* * *

When Uhura awoke, she found herself feeling better. She was able to sit up without nearly passing out from the pain. The food, she had to admit, was helping. Slowly, she swung her feet over the side of the bed and carefully rose to her feet. After a minute, she took a step forward. Despite feeling a little dizzy, she was pleased to see that her shoulder wasn't giving her as much trouble as she expected.

But first things first. Communication.

Uhura started looking around for a control panel or some kind of communications device. Salran didn't know that she was an expert with communications technology, unfortunately for him. Slipping around the bedroom, she finally discovered a wall panel filled with circuits, most of which, she discovered, routed back to the main controls, which meant that whatever she did on those circuits, Salran would instantly be alerted, and all of her plans would've been for nothing.

She couldn't afford to make mistakes. Not now.

Sifting through the various control circuits, she realized that she'd have to create some diversion for her to be able to reroute circuit power from the main power source, so Salran wouldn't be alerted to her doings. But when she heard footsteps, she quickly covered up the panel and bolted into the bed, nearly collapsing from dizziness.

Her door slid open, revealing Salran with more food on a tray. She rubbed her eyes and pretended to have just woken up.

"What time is it?" she muttered, her eyes fluttering open.

"Early," he said with a smile. "But we're in space - it doesn't particularly matter. I thought you might want more food."

She nodded and slowly sat up. "Yes, that'd be great. Thanks."

"My pleasure," he purred.

Uhura took the food - it looked like chicken - and started to eat, nearly losing her appetite as she felt Salran's greedy stare on her. She forced the rest of the food down her throat and gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome, Uhura." He grinned at her and took her hand, running his thumb over the back. "Would you like to take a walk now?"

She nodded, nearly screaming in frustration as she allowed him to help her out of the bed.

But there was nothing else to be done. Uhura would become the most warm and enjoyable companion Salran had ever had.

And then she would run. Or kill him.

Or, she thought as Salran led her out of the room, Spock would find them and kill Salran himself.

The pleasant thought of Spock's hands squeezing Salran's pale windpipe made her spirits lift brightly.

* * *

"It is as I suspected," the Regent said, unable to hide his aggravation. "Salran is not answering his communicator."

"We'll track him, then," Kirk said.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Our ships don't show up on off-worlder's sensors. You'll never find him."

"Then," said Spock in a deadly tone, "We'll adjust our sensors to become like your ships' and hunt him down that way."

The Regent glared at him. "We do not give away our technology freely, Mr. Spock," he snapped.

"I do not require your technology," spat Spock. "A look at your sensors will be enough."

Kirk's frown deepened. Something was up with his first officer. While he knew his friend was worried about Uhura, he was as well. But this... this was just far too out of character for the Vulcan. Maybe the death of his mother half a year ago, coupled with this, was pushing the half-Vulcan over the edge.

But just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, the doors to the chamber slid open, and a female Arridanian growled, "Where is he?"

The three men in the room stared at her. But the female didn't even look at Kirk or Spock. She marched right up to the Regent and demanded, "You heard me, Karal. Where the _shid _is he?"

The Regent stiffened. "I'm afraid I don't know, Alastar."

"_Brackshid_!" the Arridanian female swore furiously, glaring up at the man with raging golden eyes. Kirk raised an eyebrow. "I know he ran off with that human from the Starfleet vessel!"

"How do you know about that?" the Regent questioned with a dark frown.

"I asked around," she snarled up at him. "I hope you're tracking him."

"Wait," interjected Kirk, "You're talking about Salran?"

For the first time, Alastar looked at Kirk. After studying him for a moment, she said coldly, "Yes, I'm talking about Salran." She shot another dark glare to the Regent. "_His Excellency's shidding _right hand man."

The Regent's gaze darkened. "Do not speak to me that way, Alastar."

"I'll speak to you any _shidding_ way I want!" she spat. "You're my _shidding_ brother! And Salran was your advisor, so you'd _better_ know where he is before I start breaking heads!"

Kirk was unable to hide a small smile. Spock merely raised an eyebrow.

"I take it you know the person in question," Kirk said dryly.

"That bloody _zarazac _can kiss my _arshat_," the female Arridanian hissed, wheeling to face the Captain. "He is my _betrothed_!"

Kirk blinked, staring at her. "This," he muttered, "just keeps getting more and more interesting, doesn't it?"

Spock shot him an irritated glare, his jaw clenching. His hands flexed impatiently, but the next moment, they balled into fists and started to shudder once more. However, this time, the rest of his body began to follow suit and tremble ever so slightly. Spock closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

_So, Uhura's hatching a plan. But is she going to succeed? And how does Salran's fiancee figure into this mess? Stay tuned to find out what happens!  
_

_OK, it's that time - the time you've been waiting for: the ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM)! _

_"The beacons! The beacons of Minas Tirith are lit! Gondor calls for aid."  
_

_That's such a great scene. I particularly love it because, as Aragorn's running up the stairs and into the palace, if you watch VERY carefully, you'll see he bangs on one of the Rohan guard's shields (the guard on the right) before he enters the palace. It's hilarious.  
_

_ I hoped you enjoyed your ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM). Brought you by yours truly. :)  
_

_- **Serena**  
_


	7. Explosion

**Every Breath**

By** Serena**

**A/N:**_ Thanks for all the comments! I'm sorry for taking so long to update yet again. This chapter is a bit more intense - just a warning - so the T rating comes into play here. I'm afraid no Kirk, but don't worry, he'll back. Just not with the Terminator accent and not with over-sized muscles. :D  
_

_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Explosion  


* * *

**_

_He was a child of two worlds. An outsider._

_She was his student, and therefore, completely unreachable._

_Everything in the universe seemed to be against them. And yet…_

_Fortune favors the bold._

_It was a cloudy night, rare in San Francisco. Maybe signs of a thunderstorm. Uhura loved thunderstorms – the rumble of thunder, the crackle of lightning, the dark, billowing clouds, the warm wind blowing past her face._

_It was all so wonderfully distracting, perfect for Nyota Uhura at three in the morning._

_She knew she was being irrational, sitting on the bench right outside her dorm complex, but she was too exhausted, both emotionally and physically, to think rationally. Her knees were locked up close to her body, and she wrapped her arms around them and let her head fall forward slightly, capturing the warm breeze. She let out a long, tired sigh and sniffled. She knew her eyes were damp with tears, but she didn't feel like moving to wipe them away._

_"Cadet Uhura?"_

_Uhura's eyes flew open, and she stiffened. She knew that voice. Her tired eyes widened as they met a pair of dark, endless orbs that were focused directly on her. And, if she wasn't mistaken, she thought she saw, just for a moment, a hint of worry: his brow furrowed slightly, and his eyes locked with hers. She felt as if he were trying to see right through her, as if he wanted to know what she was feeling._

_She was certain she wanted to know what he was feeling._

_"Professor Spock!" she exclaimed, and hurried to wipe her wet eyes. "I'm so sorry – I didn't know anyone else was awake." Why, why did it have to be him?_

_"Nor did I," he said. His hands were folded behind his back as always. "May I enquire as to why you are awake at such an early hour, sitting out under an incoming thunderstorm?"_

_Uhura wiped her eyes and said quietly, "I know it's ridiculous. I…" She looked down at her kneecaps. "I have really bad nightmares from time to time. Usually they're not that bad, but sometimes they're just really, really disturbing." She looked up at him. "Like tonight."_

_Spock's lips parted slightly. He looked away for a second, then back to her. "I see. Have you seen a doctor?" His voice had quieted._

_"There's nothing I can do about it," she said. "I just go through it. Try to distract myself. That's why I'm out here. Thunderstorm is a nice diversion."_

_"Indeed." He studied her, and it seemed to her as if he were hesitating._

_To encourage him, Uhura asked, "What are you doing out so early, Professor, if I may ask?"_

_"You may," he said with a nod. "I had many assignments to grade. It took longer than expected. Many had more errors than I had anticipated."_

_She nodded. "Oh, I see. That bad, hm?" She shot him a small smile._

_"It would appear so." His brows drew into a small frown, one that she only saw when he was deep in thought. "Cadet…" He paused again. "Would you mind if I sat beside you?"_

_Uhura was glad for the darkness; it hid her blush. "No, of course not, Professor. Please, have a seat. I'd like the company."_

_He stood there for another awkward moment before slowly turning and taking a seat on the other end of the bench. His posture was tense. They remained like that, listening to the occasional clap of thunder in silence, until he, surprisingly, decided to break the quiet._

_"You have done exceptionally well, Cadet Uhura," he said. "You have excelled in your classes."_

_"Thank you," she said with a soft smile. "You're a gifted teacher, Professor."_

_He paused again, then said, "In informal situations, you may address me as Spock."_

_She blushed again. "All right, Spock. Then I'll have to insist you call me Nyota."_

_He glanced at her and nodded. "Nyota." He tested the name on his tongue, and Uhura found that she was blushing even worse than before. His voice was so smooth and low. Her name sounded so wonderful coming from his lips._

_'Nyota, stop it!' she told herself firmly. She realized he was speaking again._

_"Nyota," he said, "This might not be the best time to say this, but as you just said, you wish to be distracted."_

_She nodded, wordlessly urging him to continue._

_"I have a request to make. Rather, a proposal." He turned slightly to face her._

_She raised an eyebrow, inwardly burning with curiosity. But she managed to hide most of her emotions and just give him a small smile. "Shoot."_

_"I have discovered that my workload requires another person to assist me. As much as I can accomplish, there seems to be yet more tasks to finish; and unfortunately, I cannot see to them all myself. I am wondering if you would like to serve as my aide."_

_She stared at him. "You want me to help you?" she echoed, wondering if she'd heard wrong. She hoped she hadn't._

_He nodded. "Yes. If you wish. Your classes will be finished this week, will they not?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then perhaps, after you are finished, you would care to assist me." Was it her imagination, or did he look apprehensive?_

_She couldn't keep him in suspense any longer. "Yes," she said, smiling broadly. "Yes, of course I'd like to help you, Prof - Spock," she corrected. "You got yourself an aide."_

_He nodded; and his posture relaxed as much as she'd ever seen. His eyes grew softer. "Thank you, Nyota."_

_"My pleasure," she said sincerely, and then yawned._

_He rose to his feet and said, "I am keeping you from sleep."_

_"No, no!" she hastily said, instinctively reaching out a hand to his. But before she touched him, she halted, realizing she was in dangerous waters, and slowly pulled back. "I mean… please, stay. Your distracting is working."_

_Another rumble of thunder caused him to look up at the sky. "I believe it will rain soon."_

_"Maybe." She held her breath, hoping against hope that he would sit down. She didn't remember ever being so thrilled when he did._

_They sat there in a comfortable silence until Uhura's eyes started to drift shut. She leaned her head back against the hard bench. Unwillingly, her head drooped down and came into contact with Spock's shoulder. He stiffened and looked down at her, unable to mask a bit of surprise. But she was already asleep._

_Spock gazed down at her, his eyes roving over every beautiful detail of her face. Against his better judgment, he reached up and gently smoothed her windblown hair back over her head. He froze when she made a small noise, but then she sighed contentedly and curled up closer to him._

_Spock swallowed. But he did not remove his hand from atop her head. Instead, he slid it down past her neck, down her back, and then around to her side. The Vulcan side of him told him to get up and leave her there, or simply return her to her quarters. Someone might see. But his human side told him it was three in the morning – no one would be awake. And Uhura's dorm was hidden away in a grove of thick trees, thus blocking it off from most of the Academy. Unless it was a resident, there was no reason to pass by the dorm._

_In the end, his human side won. Spock sighed and glanced down at Uhura._

_"You are making this very difficult, Nyota." _

* * *

The ship was small and elegantly carved, Uhura noted. She walked around slowly, with Salran's hands tight on her waist and arm. She had to admit, it felt good to be walking around again, but she could definitely do without the present company. After he showed her the basic layout of the ship, he asked if she needed rest or more nourishment. She replied the former, and he began to return her to her quarters.

"We will reach our destination this evening," he said as they came to her door. "I do hope I can trust you not to run away, Uhura. It would be a dreadful shame if I had to keep you in here."

"I don't even know where we're going," replied Uhura. "And I have nowhere to go. No one even knows where I am."

_But maybe, hopefully they do. _

He smiled. "Indeed. Well, if you feel well enough, I will take you down to the surface for some fresh air."

"That would be great," she admitted, and forced another small smile on her face.

He nodded, staring intensely at her. "Have a good rest, then." But he made no move to leave her side.

"Thank you." She edged towards the door. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yes." Still, he didn't move.

She shot him another small smile, secretly wishing she could turn around and kick him where it really hurt, maybe render him fully incapable of having children; but she simply turned and palmed the door open.

Uhura gasped when he grasped her arm, turned her around, and captured her mouth with his. Her eyes widened and then screwed shut as she forced herself to endure his cool lips rubbing against hers. His arm slipped up her back, and his hand wound itself in her hair as he attempted to deepen the kiss. Uhura forced back either a scream or a whimper - maybe both - and clenched her fists firmly together.

_How can I get out of this? How can I make him stop? _she mentally cried.

Just as she felt Salan's mouth opening, a hot jolt of furious, wild emotions burst through her. To her astonishment, Salran stumbled back, as if something had ripped him off her. He panted, staring at her with glittering, confused eyes. Uhura breathed just as hard, her entire body tingling with the explosion of emotions that had just passed through her. She wanted to rip Salran's head off. She wanted to tear him to pieces. She wanted to...

Hold it. What had gotten into her?

"What," Salran asked in a cold voice, "was _that_?"

Uhura simply stared at him. "I don't... I don't know." And she honestly didn't.

Salran's eyes narrowed. "I hope so. For your sake."

Uhura watched, heart fluttering, as he turned and strode away. Uhura rushed into her room as a wave of dizziness washed over her, collapsed onto her bed, and tried to control her shaking hands. Still feeling Salran's taste on her mouth, she reached up and swiped at her lips. She spat on the floor uncaringly and rolled over, panting.

Whatever that burst of energy had been... it had most definitely _not _originated from her.

_Nyota... _

Uhura gasped and bit back tears as feelings of utter despair tore through her chest.

But those feelings were not hers.

* * *

Spock's jaw clenched and unclenched as he scanned the Regent's datascreens for information on how to track Salran's vessel. It would take some additional sensor modifications, but they would eventually find Salran's ship. And when they did... he would pay. Spock's shaking hands curled into fists. His eyes fluttered closed, and his head went down. Slowly, he reached up a hand and pressed it against his forehead.

No. This couldn't be happening to him. Not now. Not when so much was at stake. Not when _she_ was gone.

Spock groaned and gritted his teeth, leaning against the console. He had to deal with this before it got more out of hand than it already was. Jim was already asking questions - soon enough, he'd send him to McCoy; but how would the Doctor treat something he didn't understand? This was a mess, but he'd have to deal with it. He would deal with it. He would -

Spock's entire body stiffened, and his head flew up, staring unseeingly at the console. A strong torrent of emotions - panic, fear, anger, frustration flowed through him, a deep current of feeling that caused his entire form to freeze. Then, everything became more clear. Feeling became touch, emotion became sense: he was experiencing it all. Through a deeper connection, he felt _her_.

He felt her sheer panic when a pair of cold lips pressed up against hers.

He felt her dread when a hand slid up her back and caught up in her tresses.

He felt an unwanted, slick tongue pressing up against Uhura's mouth, demanding satisfaction.

He felt her internally scream.

"NO!" Spock roared, his lips curling into a snarl. He let out a cry of rage as his hidden, buried emotions burst forth from his subconscious in a violent crackle of chaotic energy; and he slammed his hands down onto the console in front of him. It sizzled and cracked under his immense strength, the lights eventually flickering away.

He would kill him. He would _kill_ him.

He would make his enemy _beg_ for mercy as he _ripped_ every shred of life away.

Yes, Spock vowed, he would _pay_. He would make his enemy wish he had _never_ been alive.

A ragged groan ripped through his chest as his head went down. _Nyota... _

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

_Hmm-hmm-hmm. What was up with that?? No Kirk in this episode, but he'll be there - along with Salran's badmouth fiancee. All I'm going to say about the next chapter is that the Search for Uhura will really begin. And, I'm afraid to say, that the next chapter will have a BIG cliff-hanger. Sorry. :D  
_

_OK, it's that time - the time you've been waiting for: the ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM)! _

_"We have till dawn. Then we must ride."  
_

_OOH! Getting all kingy on us, Aragorn, are we? ;D  
_

_ I hoped you enjoyed your ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM). Brought you by yours truly. :)  
_

_- **Serena**  
_


	8. Remember

**Every Breath**

By** Serena**

**A/N:**_ Thank you as always for all of your wonderful reviews!!! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update - this chapter gave me a bit of trouble - as did Darth Real Life. :p But I appreciate you waiting. :) Love you all!! And yes, Kirk and Ms. Bad-Mouthed Arridanian are back! :D  
_

_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Remember  


* * *

**_

_She was nervous. Very nervous. She tapped her PADD and shifted in her chair, forcing herself not to look at the very good-looking Vulcan sitting across the room from her. She was jittery, uncertain. Just… nervous._

Unbeknownst to her, so was he.

She finally grew tired of the piece of literature she'd been staring at for the past five minutes and dared to look up at him. "Spock."

His shoulders tightened, but other than that, she received no other physical reaction. "Yes, Nyota?"

Holy vega. When he said her name with that deep voice of his…

Uhura's eyes fluttered, but she frowned and cleared her throat. She refused to act like a silly schoolgirl with a crush. Spock was a respected, dignified, intelligent professor. He would not appreciate some silly girl fawning all over him.

"We've been grading reports and doing research for your summer classes all morning," she said.

"Yes," he said simply. He still hadn't looked at her.

"And…" she rose from her chair, making her way up to his desk. "Don't you think we could use a break? Get something to eat?"

"I do not require nutrients at this time," he said. "However, if you wish to get something, please do."

Uhura frowned and folded her arms over her chest. After a moment, he finally looked up at her.

"Yes?" he asked calmly.

"You're coming with me. You need a break, too," she said boldly.

He blinked. "I am perfectly capable of completing these reports within the next few hours, Nyota…" And he returned his eyes to his reading. His dark gaze flew to hers when she suddenly reached down and whisked his PADD away from him. "Nyota…"

"You. Me," she said firmly. "Break. Now."

Spock stared up at her for at least ten seconds, as if weighing his options for his next move. Finally, his shoulders relaxed, and he nodded almost imperceptibly. "Very well." He rose to his feet and moved out from behind the desk. "I will concede to your request."

She beamed. "Thank you." An odd emotion suddenly came over her eyes, and she stepped closer to him until they were only feet apart and hesitantly reached up a hand to his chest. One of his hands closed over hers.

"Spock…" she breathed.

"Nyota."

"This is a dream, isn't it?" She reached up and traced the contours of his elegantly lined face. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh.

"Yes, it is. A memory in a dream."

"I don't want it to be."

He leaned into her touch and murmured, "Neither do I."

After a moment of peace, she opened her eyes and gasped. "Spock! Wait! This isn't just a dream!"

He studied her features and paled. Suddenly, everything became disturbingly clear. "No," he said. "No, it is not."

"You… this… what's happening?"

"I do not know." His hands tightened on her. "Nyota, where are you?"

"I'm on a ship – Salran's ship. We're going somewhere, but I don't know where. I couldn't see the trajectory, I – "

"Nyota, calm yourself," he urged, but she could feel his hands trembling. "It will be all right. We're coming to get you. We will find you. I will find you."

Nyota's eyes welled up with tears. "Okay. Okay." She nodded hastily. "I know you will."

"Nyota, are you well?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Really," she lied.

He gazed at her closely. "You're lying."

"I'll be fine," she said. "Trust me. Please. I'm already working on a way to establish communications with you. And when I figure out where I am, I'll tell you, okay?"

"Yes," he agreed. "Nyota, I…" He halted. "I need you."

She stifled a sob. "I need you, too. Oh, I miss you so much, baby." She wrapped her arms around him tightly. But when she felt him fading away, she shut her eyes and held on tighter. "No, Spock, don't leave me," she begged.

"Nyota!" Spock's voice scared her. He truly sounded panicked. And she'd never heard him like that before. Something wasn't right.

"Spock?" She pulled away to look at him. But he was disappearing right before her eyes. "Spock! What's going on? SPOCK!" she screamed. 

"SPOCK!"

Nyota's eyes flew open as she felt something squeeze her arm painfully, and she bolted upright, panting. Salran stood over her, glaring down with his golden eyes. He held tightly onto her wrist. She stared at him with wide eyes, trying to regain her composure.

After a moment, Salran demanded in a chillingly quiet voice, "Who, my dear Uhura, is Spock?"

Uhura froze. Felt panic sweep over her – stronger than it normally was. She frowned slightly and quickly fibbed, "Brother. He's my brother. He…" She averted her eyes from his. "He died."

"Spock?" Salran asked suspiciously. "That's not a human name. It's Vulcan."

"Blame my mother," she said with a nervous laugh. "She had a Vulcan friend growing up. Visited the planet as a girl. My brother hated it."

Salran's gaze swept over her, but he said nothing for a long time. But finally, much to Uhura's relief, he released her and stepped back. "Very well. I came to inform you that we have arrived at our destination."

Uhura tensed. "Where would that be?"

He smiled. "You shall see. I'll give you a few minutes to freshen up. And here." He placed a set of clothes on her bed. "You will need these. I suggest you wear them." He shot her one more infuriating smile before turning to leave. "You have twenty minutes."

Uhura looked at the clothes with a sour eye, feeling the urge to rip them apart and spit on them before throwing them back to Salran. But when she gingerly picked them up, she was relieved to find that they were not incredibly revealing. However, she did not want to blow her cover and displease him.

With a heavy sigh, she slipped into the lavatory to quickly wash herself off. She ran a hand over her wet hair and slipped on the clothes that were only a little too big for her, fortunately. The shirt was a white tunic that contrasted with her skin very nicely and a pair of brown leggings. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and sighed.

_Spock, I need you_, she thought longingly, feeling her heart clench painfully.

She turned to replace her towel in the lavatory when she felt an excruciating pain in her chest. She gasped and doubled over, pressing her hands over her chest. Instantly, her vision grew muddled; and yet, at the same time, her emotions flared up like a roaring flame, overpowering her other senses completely. She curled up on the floor, gritting her teeth and groaning as the feelings ripped through her.

_Pain… fear… love… Pain… fear… love… pain. Fear. Love. Pain. Fear. Love. Painfearlovepainfearlovepainfearlovepainfearlove – _

"Spock!" Uhura gasped. "Help me!"

Another burst of concern jolted through her body, but a moment later, it dulled to a steady hum in her heart. Uhura frowned, stared at her oddly shaking hands, and drew in a long, unsteady breath.  
_  
What in Orion's name? _

She'd never felt such strong, passionate emotions before in her life. But she had the strangest feeling that those feelings were not coming from her.

But if not from her… then…

_The dream. The connection. _

_Holy vega. _

_Spock. _

Immediately, another emotion bloomed in her – a fiery, raging love that left her breathless, like someone had knocked the wind out of her.

_Whoa. _

Uhura's eyes widened. How could this be happening? But Spock… it couldn't be Spock. It just couldn't. She'd never experienced such incredibly fierce emotions from him before – after all, the man was a Vulcan. But she hadn't cared about that. She loved him for who he was.

But now…

"Uhura?"

Uhura looked up quickly and managed to pull herself upright. Salran came striding into the room without even bothering to hear a reply and eyed her up and down. Uhura tried to squash the revulsion and forced another small smile. However, when another strong streak of white-hot fury sizzled through her, she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.  
_  
Calm. Must remain calm. _

The anger quelled itself but didn't fully leave her. Again, she felt completely out of control of these new emotions. She didn't think she cooled the anger, either.

Someone else had.

"Uhura, you look beautiful, as always. However, I think the clothes are a bit large on you."

"They're fine," she managed to get out. "Very comfortable, actually. What is the material?" She fingered the tunic.

He stepped closer. "Arridanian silk. Finest in the quadrant." He reached up and caressed her shoulder through the material, and she clenched her teeth to stop from pulling away or just punching him.

But she'd learned that lesson already.

"Accentuates your dark skin perfectly," Salran purred. He reached up to the tunic's opening and peeled it back to reveal her bandaged shoulder. "Hmm. Slowly healing." He stepped back and took her arm in his. "But come. We must not be late. We are expected." He smiled and led her out of her quarters.

_Expected? By whom?_ Uhura wondered. Salran palmed open the door to the outside and stepped out onto the ramp. Uhura followed him, blinking at the abrupt change of light… or rather… dark. It took her a second to adjust to the unfamiliar surroundings, but when she did and realized just where Salran had brought her, her heart nearly stopped beating.  
_  
Romulus._

Oh. Geez. 

* * *

  
"So let me see if I got this right," Kirk said to Salran's betrothed, "you were gonna marry the creep, but he ran off on you. Now, you want us to take you along so you and we find him together."

Alastar nodded, shooting another glare to her brother. "Yes, that's right, Captain."

"Look," said Kirk, "We can't take you with us."

"Why the _shid_ not?" she demanded furiously.

"Because… because…" Kirk floundered for a reason. "Because you don't need to. We'll find him on our own. I don't want to be picking up passengers along the way."

"It'll just be me, Captain," Alastar snapped. "And like I said, I can help you find him."

"I don't really think this is a good idea, sister," the Regent broke in.

"Like I care what you think," Alastar snarled, rounding on him. "It's your fault I'm marrying the _shidding_ piece of _arshat_ anyways. Something we poor Arridanian women have to go through – an arranged marriage. Or to us, it's shackling us to a jailer."

The Regent's lips pressed firmly together. "It's our tradition. Do not continue to be this way."

"And this is why," muttered Kirk, "I _don't _want to bring passengers along."

"Don't you _shidding_ boss me around," spat Alastar. She turned and marched up to Kirk, placing herself at his side. "I'm going with the Captain, and you can't stop me."

"Wait, what?" Kirk demanded.

The Regent's eyes narrowed. "I can and will stop you, sister," he hissed.

"No, leave that to me," Kirk interjected, glancing at Alaster. "Look, you can't come with us."

"Oh, yes, I _shidding_ can."

"No, you can't," Kirk objected. "And please, could you stop swearing?"

"Certainly not," the Regent said pompously. "You are only a woman. The Captain would have no use for you other than that of a sexual nature. No offense, Captain Kirk."

Kirk frowned. "Now, wait just a minute," he said, growing annoyed with the Regent's airs, "Clearly it's not the situation here, but on earth, we respect women."

Spock raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Hold it," Alastar broke in, "you don't want me to come anymore than he does. What kind of _shid_ are you talking?"

Kirk shot her an irritated look. "Hey, work with me here," he muttered. "And stop the swearing."

She just glared at him before looking away. Spock just wished the whole scenario would end so they could be on their way.

"I'm going whether you two like it or not," Alastar vowed. "Or I'll find a ship and go after Salran myself."

"No, don't bother," Kirk sighed. "You can come with us."

Spock, after watching the whole scene, suddenly felt a burst of aggravation and frustration. They didn't need to be doing this. They were wasting time. Every second they argued meant another second that Nyota was in danger. Growing even more furious at his Captain's hesitation, he suddenly growled, "Captain, this is pointless. We need to leave before it is too late. You are clearly going to be of no further help to us, Your Excellency, so we must continue on our own." He flexed his fingers and glared at the Arridanian leader.

Everyone in the room looked at him in shock. Kirk raised his eyebrows at his first officer and took in his trembling, tense countenance. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right, Mr. Spock," he agreed, sounding a bit startled. "Absolutely." He turned to the Regent and nodded. "Thank you for your time, Your Excellency. You've been a great help." Spock wasn't sure whether that was sarcastic or not. "But we have to be going." He nodded again and turned to leave. "Mr. Spock, you're with me."

Alastar threw one last glare to her brother, tossed her hair behind her, turned up her nose, and followed the two Starfleet officers out of the room.

The Regent's glare followed them as the door closed behind them.

* * *

Spock had never been more relieved to be back on the Enterprise. As Alastar and Kirk moved off to the bridge to discuss their next move, Spock started to follow them. But Kirk suddenly muttered something to Alastar, who nodded and continued on, and then turned to Spock and said in a low voice, "Spock, I don't know what happened back there, but you're not acting yourself."

"I'm fine, Captain," Spock said coolly.

Kirk looked as though he wouldn't believe him for a second. "Uh-huh. I want you to rest. We're not going to be leaving until we know where we're going, so in the meantime, take a nap. Meditate. Whatever it is you Vulcans do."

Spock's eyes narrowed. "I would be of more use in assisting you, Captain."

"Not when you're like this," Kirk said.

Spock looked away, feeling his gut tighten.

"Spock, what's going on?" Kirk asked, concerned.

"Nothing."

"Spock, I know what you're going through."

"Do you?" the Vulcan asked bitterly.

"Okay, maybe I don't. But Uhura's my friend, too – she's my colleague and the best coms officer in the fleet. I care about her, too. But don't worry. We're going to get her back." He placed a reassuring hand on Spock's shoulder. "I promise."

Spock nodded tersely.

"Good. Now go, get some rest. I'll let you know when we're en-route."

Spock nodded again, turned, and headed to his room. Once inside, he darkened the lights and sat down, preparing his mind for meditation. He breathed in and out slowly, attempting to calm himself. But what he was not prepared for was an unexpected memory of him and Uhura – one that was both painful and beautiful to remember. Against his better judgment, he slipped away into the memory, allowing it to fully take over his entire mind.

_She frowned and folded her arms over her chest. After a moment, he finally looked up at her._

"Yes?" he asked calmly.

"You're coming with me. You need a break, too," she said boldly.

He blinked. "I am perfectly capable of completing these reports within the next few hours, Nyota…" And he returned his eyes to his reading. His dark gaze flew to hers when she suddenly reached down and whisked his PADD away from him. "Nyota…"

"You. Me," she said firmly. "Break. Now."

Spock stared up at her for at least ten seconds, as if weighing his options for his next move. Finally, his shoulders relaxed, and he nodded almost imperceptibly. "Very well." He rose to his feet and moved out from behind the desk. "I will concede to your request."

She beamed. "Thank you." An odd emotion suddenly came over her eyes, and she stepped closer to him until they were only feet apart and hesitantly reached up a hand to his chest. One of his hands closed over hers.

"Spock…" she breathed.

"Nyota."

"This is a dream, isn't it?"  
  
Spock didn't remember opening his eyes. He didn't remember hunching over as their link was agonizingly seared, ripping a role in his chest.

But he remembered the pain. The longing. The ever-intensifying ache as he reached out and felt her need for him.

He remembered the hot, deep, pure love that delved right into his soul and sent fierce, burning warmth throughout his body, transmitting across the stars to her. Only her.

He remembered the raw, powerful fury that exploded in his chest soon after that brought further heat to his core and caused his fingers to tingle from its aftermath.

Spock's eyes flew open, and he let out a ragged breath. "Nyota."

She'd heard him. She'd felt his uncharacteristic emotions as he felt them.

He was losing control.

But it was bringing him closer to her.

And for the first time in his life, Spock _wanted_ to lose control.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

_Okay, so many of you are catching on to Spock's unnatural behavior. It's getting pretty obvious, so I'm going to come out and just say it... when you find out in the story. Hee hee. But you guys already know. :) For those of you who don't, you'll get a nice surprise. :D  
_

_OK, it's that time - the time you've been waiting for: the ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM)! _

_"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it."  
_

_Well, well, well, ain't someone bein' the all-knowing Aragorn? ;D  
_

_ I hoped you enjoyed your ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM). Brought you by yours truly. :)  
_

_- **Serena**  
_


	9. Setback

**Every Breath**

By** Serena**

**A/N:**_ Thank you again for all of your kind comments!!! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update - this chapter was probably one of the hardest to write. Thank you so much for waiting. :) Love you all!!_

_Oh, yeah, I keep forgetting to mention that this fic's title is from the song "Every Breath You Take" by Sting and the Police. It's kind of a stalker song, but that fits. :D _

_And one more thing - I have a few drawings of Spock and Uhura up on DeviantArt. If you'd like to see, just go to my profile here and scroll down until you see the link for my deviantart website. :) I'd love feedback.  
_

_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Setback  


* * *

**_

_The lightest of touches. The briefest of glances. The deepest of emotions. _

_Something had changed between Nyota and Spock that day. Neither acknowledged it throughout the walk to the quaint café or when they sat down to order their food. But when Nyota dared to glance up at him as they looked over the menus, she froze when she discovered that his gaze was locked on her. _

_A beat. Neither moved or looked away. Nyota wasn't sure what she saw in that normally inscrutable gaze, but it definitely was not Vulcan indifference. _

_Quite the opposite, in fact. She felt her face warming from the sheer intensity in his dark eyes. _

_"Are you ready to order?"_

_Nyota was considering bringing a phaser on their next lunch in case someone decided to bother them again. _

_Wait, next lunch? Why was she thinking of this as a date? It wasn't. He was a Vulcan. He didn't date. _

_'Oh, really?' said a sly voice within her. ''Cause from the way he's staring at you, hon, it sure feels like a date.'_

_Nyota promptly told the voice to shut up. It started to hum in the back of her head and refused to fully go away. _

_"Or do I need to give you guys a minute?" the young waitress asked, eying both of them carefully. Like most people, her eyes darted to Spock's ears, then his face; and her expression grew doubtful. _

_Nyota saw her expression and immediately felt a white-hot anger ripple through her. "I think we're ready," she said firmly, glaring up at the waitress. "What about you, Spock?" her gaze darted to the Vulcan calmly sitting across from her. _

_"I am ready as well," he replied smoothly. "You may proceed first." He motioned to her. _

_He was so thoughtful, Nyota thought wistfully. She cleared her throat and looked down at the menu. "I'll have the chicken Ceasar salad wrap and a lemonade, please," she said. _

_The waitress wrote it down. "Mm-hmm. And what about you, sir?" That suspicious look had returned. _

_"I will have the garden salad and water, please," Spock replied, unaffected by the odd looks he was receiving not only from the waitress, but several patrons as well. _

_The waitress wrote his order down and took the menus. "It'll be out in a few." She turned and walked away, leaving Nyota and Spock caught in an awkward silence. _

_After a short silence, Nyota asked in a low voice: "Does it bother you?"_

_He regarded her curiously. "Does what bother me?" _

_"The fact that people stare at you the way they do," she said, feeling her cheeks flush with shame. "Because you're a Vulcan. And you're… with me." _

_Spock's eyebrow rose. Nyota realized what she'd said and stammered, "Not like 'with' me' with me, but you know, just… with me. As friends. Colleagues. In each other's company." Nyota inwardly cursed herself for babbling like a complete idiot, especially in Spock's presence. _

_'What is he going to think of me now?' she thought, embarrassed. _

_To his credit, Spock only allowed his eyes to look slightly amused. Everything else remained stoic. "I understand, Nyota," he said, with a hint of warmness to his voice. Nyota nearly melted. "But no, it does not bother me. It used to," he added in a lower voice. "But we are merely friends enjoying each other's company. There is nothing shameful or wrong about that." _

_'As opposed to being more than friends, which would be shameful and wrong?' she wondered with a pained jab in her chest. _

_"Oh. I see," she said, wondering why she felt so downcast at his response. _

_"I do not care what others think about me, Nyota," he said suddenly, his voice more intent than she'd ever heard before. She looked up at him and met his eyes again. "I have no reason to care. But I do care… I do care what you think." _

_She was sure her face was dark red at this point. "You… you do?" _

_'Stop sounding like an idiot, Uhura!' she chided herself. _

_But he seemed to take no notice of her less-than intelligent responses and simply nodded with a slight inclination of his head. "I do. Your opinion is incredibly valuable to me. I hope…" He paused. "I hope I will always be seen in a good light with you, Nyota."_

_"Of course you will be," she murmured. "I don't care what anybody else thinks, either. They can go rot, for all I care."_

_The corners of his mouth twitched upwards in a hint of a smile. "Thank you." _

_Unspoken were the words: "Thank you for not caring about being seen with a half-Vulcan." _

_She smiled wider than she had in a long time. She was tempted to reach across the table and take his hand, but she wasn't sure how he'd take that. She settled simply for saying: "You're welcome, Spock." _

_He understood. _

_

* * *

_

_Spock, Spock, Spock, Spock, _Uhura's mind chanted as Salran gripped her arm and forced her to follow him down the ramp into the dark.

"Hurry," ordered Salran sharply, jerking her.

Uhura shot him a glare and hissed, feeling a familiar rise of anger rushing up in her, "You're going to rip open my shoulder."

Salran shot her an irritated look but loosened his grip. Uhura tried to keep the panic and fear at bay, but when she saw the trio of Romulan males waiting for them, she bit her lip.

_Spock, if you can hear me… please respond._

She didn't hear a reply.

_Spock? _Uhura felt a short spurt of panic.

Immediately, a comforting, familiar warmth spread throughout her body. She inhaled sharply and let out a long, slow breath, her mind trying to process just exactly what was happening between them.

Somehow – she didn't know how – but somehow, she and Spock had forged a connection, one deeper than that of any human-to-human joining. It was a deep, raw, emotional bond that was clearly strong enough to carry across the stars.

_Is this something that happens to Vulcans? _she wondered distantly. _Or is it just… us? But we can't talk to each other. It works through… feeling, _she realized. _Emotions. _

Uhura was forced to put that train of thought to the back of her mind as they drew closer to the Romulans. One of them, whose face was badly scarred, stepped forward and swept his cold, dark gaze over Uhura.

Needless to say, she was growingly increasingly tired of being treated as nothing more than an object of prey. A burst of annoyance ripped through her, but she managed to squash the emotion and just glare in return.

The scarred Romulan glanced at Salran. "Good, she's here."

"As we agreed," Salran said amiably. Uhura dared to look at him and saw that his posture had stiffened and his eyes were glittering dangerously.

_Jealous, hm? _

"Wait a minute," Uhura blurted out, ignoring the deadly looks she was receiving, "What _agreement_?"

Salran glanced at the Romulans. "We are on relatively good terms with Romulus," he said as if talking with a child. "So after my rather spontaneous capturing of you, my dear Uhura, I knew that your foolish Captain would not let you go without a fight. So, I contacted Captain Ayel here," he motioned to the lead Romulan, "and struck up a bargain."

"What kind of bargain?" Uhura didn't even notice her voice and hands shaking with quickly escalating rage.

"In return for safe hiding on our planet," Ayel said shortly, "_You _will be the bait for the _Enterprise,_" he spat out the word as if it were a curse. "And your precious _Spock _and Captain _Kirk _will die by my hand."

Uhura studied the Romulan closely. "We have no war with Romulus," she said sharply.

"No," growled Ayel, "not _yet._"

Uhura's eyes widened as she realized the gravity of the situation. "You're one of Nero's people," she breathed. "You survived!"

"By the skin of my teeth, as you pathetic humans say," Ayel snarled, taking a step towards her. Uhura didn't back away, and Salran gripped her arm more tightly. "And now, you will be the perfect bait for your _precious _Spock."

Salran's gaze darted to Uhura. "Spock?" he echoed in a quietly dangerous voice. "You said Spock was your _brother._"

Uhura just glared up at him, knowing the game was up.

"Brother?" Ayel let out a barking laugh. "Oh, no, no, no. It looks like Little Miss Lieuteant hasn't been completely honest with her lover."

"He's not my lover," Uhura snarled.

Ayel couldn't resist smirking and said in a satisfied voice, "Haven't you heard, Salran? It's been all over the Starfleet gossip networks. Commander Spock of the Starship _Enterprise _and the lovely Lieutenant Uhura are in a relationship."

Uhura ignored the shocked, furious expression on Salran's face as he realized he'd been lied to and said in a wry voice to Ayel, "Oh, so you listen to gossip networks, do you?"

Ayel's eyes narrowed. "They are useful for getting some information."

"Spock is your _lover,_" Salran hissed, rising to his full impressive height. He even towered over the Romulans, easily close to seven feet tall.

Uhura turned to him, fearless and defiant. She raised her chin up to look at him, determined. "Spock is more of a man than you'll ever be," she uttered proudly. "The bond that we share can never be broken, even if I'm kidnapped by a cowardly psychopath like _you._"

Salran's teeth glistened as his lips parted in a snarl. "We'll see how strong your _bond _is when I'm finished with _you!_" he hissed.

"No!" Uhura cried, and with every bit of muscle left in her, including some newfound force that wasn't _hers, _threw a vicious punch right into Salran's twisted face.

* * *

Spock's eyes flew open. He didn't realize he was sweating or panting until he stared down at himself. He was shaking violently, and his body was damp from over-exertion.

His emotions were fluctuating badly, worse than before. But he knew he was finally reaching Uhura through a mysterious emotional bond that locked them together, mind, body, and soul.

He'd felt her panic, her rush of anger, and her emotions only furthered to increase his own; and he sent them back to her five times as strong as before. The last thing he'd felt was a rush of pure power flowing through his body, right to his fists. He stared down at his tightly clenched hands and slowly pried them open.

He reached up, still trembling, and wiped his brow.

This couldn't be kept a secret any longer. He had to speak to Jim before it was too late. Spock threw on a new shirt and hurried to the bridge, where he found Kirk and Alastar discussing Salran's most likely trajectory with Sulu. Spock strode up to Kirk.

"Captain, I must speak with you," Spock said in a low voice.

Kirk looked at him closely and nodded. "Right, of course. We'll talk in my ready room." But as he started for his office, Chekov announced that someone was hailing them.

"It's Starfleet," he said in heavily accented English.

Kirk shot Spock an apologetic look; and the first officer just nodded tersely and folded his hands behind his back. Kirk moved up to Chekov and said, "Open a channel."

"Yes, sir," Chekov replied with a nod.

The viewscreen blinked to life, showing the Starfleet Admiral Jameson. Kirk's brow immediately furrowed. He'd never liked the man in his Academy days.

"Admiral," he said, nodding in grudging respect. "What can I help you with?"

Jameson looked less than pleased to be speaking with one of his least favorite former cadets. "Captain, state your location and bearing."

Kirk swallowed down a dry, witty retort and said, "We're in the Arridanian sector, Admiral, bearing oh-seven-mark-two."

"For what purpose?"

"We're trying to find our Communications officer, Admiral," Kirk said shortly.

"Find? What, is she missing? Or did she desert?"

"Lieutenant Uhura is one of the finest officers on this ship, Admiral," Kirk retorted impatiently. "She's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?"

"Yes," Kirk said. "By an Arridanian nobleman. We just left the planet and are tracking down the noble's ship with the help of the Arridanian Regent's sister." He motioned to Alastar, who tilted her head to one side and raised her eyebrows at the Admiral, looking less than impressed.

The Admiral frowned. "Arridan is one of our largest centers of Federation commerce," he said, double chins wagging. "Why wasn't Starfleet informed of this?"

"With all due respect, Admiral, we really haven't had time to report the situation," Kirk responded with increasing irritation. "We've been working every minute to locate Lieutenant Uhura."

"Well, you should have followed protocol, Captain," Jameson spat, folding his beefy hands together. "There are rules for this sort of thing. Don't forget the Prime Directive."

"I don't give a damn about the directive when one of my crewmen is in danger," Kirk suddenly burst out. Spock couldn't help but feel a wave of dark pleasure at Kirk's responses.

The Admiral's face grew quite red. "If you have damaged our valuable relations with Arridan, Kirk, you will pay with your rank!" he roared. "I will make sure you are court-martialed!"

"I don't have time for this," Kirk muttered under his breath, shooting Spock an exasperated glance. Spock's jaw tightened in agreement.

"Listen, Admiral, I'd love to continue this conversation, but my lieutenant is in grave danger," Kirk snapped.

"What is one lieutenant compared to a whole _system _of important diplomatic relations?" Jameson squawked. "Arridan is one of our most important systems of commerce, and if you have ruined that - "

"He hasn't," Alastar broke in. "And if anything goes wrong, my _shidding arshat _Regent brother is at fault."

Kirk didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to like her. "So, if you don't mind," he said in a falsely cheerful voice, "We'll just continue on with our search."

Jameson glared at him. "I'm afraid I can't allow that."

"_What_?" Spock cut in darkly.

"A new situation has just popped up. Starfleet needs you."

"_What _new situation?" Kirk growled.

Jameson looked perfectly smug and leaned back in his chair. "One that requires the _Enterprise _to interfere."

Kirk's fists tightened. "What are you saying, Admiral?" he demanded in a barely controlled voice.

"I'm saying," Jameson said, "that you're going to have to postpone your search for the officer, _Captain_."

Everyone on the bridge, Jameson included, jumped in pure shock when the Vulcan Commander of the _Enterprise _let out a furious roar.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

_Man, poor Spock! Just when they're off to save her, some idiot Admiral shows up. (sobs) Just isn't Spock's day, is it?  
_

_OK, it's that time - the time you've been waiting for: the ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM)! _

_"I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me!"_

_Well, did it take the heart of you, Aragorn? ;D Don't think so! You're too cool for that.  
_

_ I hoped you enjoyed your ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM). Brought you by yours truly. :)  
_

_- **Serena**  
_


	10. Breathe

**Every Breath**

By** Serena**

**A/N:**_ Thank you again for all of your kind comments!!! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update - this chapter gave me some problems - also, I had to update many of my other stories. Thank you so much for waiting. :) Love you all!!_

_I have a few drawings of Spock and Uhura up on DeviantArt. If you'd like to see, just go to my profile here and scroll down until you see the link for my deviantart website. :) I'd love feedback.  
_

_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Breathe  


* * *

**_

_Their hands dangled at their sides. At times, they barely brushed up against each other. When they did, both felt a strong jolt run through their arm and into their very cores. Their fingers tingled. His flexed out, and hers curled in, not quite in shyness, but hesitation._

_Uhura hoped Spock couldn't see her deep blush, but when she dared to cast a side glance at him, he wasn't even looking at her. His jaw was oddly tight, and his whole posture was unnaturally tense. Had she done something wrong? She hadn't meant to touch him in such a familiar way. From what she'd heard, Vulcans' hands were extremely sensitive._

_After an awkward silence, she cautiously asked, "Is everything all right, Spock?"_

_Spock nodded with a short jerk of his head._

_When he didn't speak, Uhura let out a small, soundless sigh and looked away. Sunset at the Golden Gate bridge was stunning, but Uhura didn't enjoy the view as much as she normally would have. Her thoughts were far too preoccupied on the grim Vulcan strolling stiffly beside her. She wanted to say something else, but obviously, he wasn't in the mood for speaking at the moment._

_Funny how just a small touch could change things so drastically._

_After a lengthy silence, Uhura frowned and turned to Spock. "Have I said or done something to offend you, Spock?" she demanded._

_Spock stopped and looked at her. His dark eyes betrayed only a hint of surprise. He relaxed slightly. "No, of course not, Nyota."_

_"Then why do you suddenly refuse to speak with me?"_

_"I..." He paused, checked himself. "Forgive me, Nyota. I am afraid I have not been the best of company."_

_"Yes, you have," objected Nyota. "I just wondered why you're suddenly so quiet."_

_"I have nothing to say at the present time."_

_She shook her head. No more silence. "You're lying, Spock."_

_His eyes widened fractionally. Uhura knew she was being bold, but no one ever increased connection between man and woman by being timid and quiet._

_Uhura inhaled, exhaled, and reached out, placing a hand on his arm. His skin felt warm even under the fabric of his shirt. "Spock..." she said softly, giving him a small smile, "I think I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you."_

_Spock stared at her unflinching for a long minute. Finally, he relaxed fully, and his dark eyes softened. "You are very perceptive, Nyota."_

_"My parents always told me curiosity killed the cat," she said, reddening. _

_"But I have heard that cats have more than one life," Spock said calmly. But his eyes flickered with amusement, and she smiled at his attempt at humor. _

_"Yes," she said, continuing to stroll. "That may be so." This time, the silence was not awkward at all, and Uhura found herself greatly enjoying this rare moment of peace with the man that she... _

_Well, what did she feel for this man? She shot him a quick glance and blushed. It most certainly wasn't just simple acquaintances. Or just a teacher/assistant relationship. Not even just friendship. No. It was more than that. It was a growing bond, emotional, mental, and physical. A meeting of the minds... but so much more. _

_Uhura suddenly felt an odd sense of forever walking contentedly beside this Vulcan outcast. _

_"What you think you'll be doing?" she asked quietly. When he looked at her in question, she clarified: "I mean... were you planning on being a professor as a definite career?"_

_Spock shook his head slightly. "Indeed, no." Folding his hands behind his back, he said, "I have been asked to be first officer on the starship _Enterprise_." _

_Uhura beamed. "That's amazing! 'Starfleet's wonder', I've heard it called. It's supposed to be the grandest flagship of the fleet."_

_He nodded. "So I've heard." _

_"Are you looking forward to it?"_

_"In some ways," he said. _

_"What do you mean by that?" she asked, regarding him curiously. _

_He paused and gazed out at the bridge. "I am... conflicted." _

_"About?" _

_He looked at her with such dark eyes that she forgot to breathe. "Many things. But I'm afraid I was never good at 'spilling out my emotions' as I've heard you humans say it."_

_Uhura smiled in understanding. "I never wanted you to, Spock. __I'm afraid I'm too outspoken sometimes." She gave him a sheepish smile._

_Spock suddenly reached up a hand and touched her cheek gently. She inhaled sharply but didn't move. She was tempted to lean into his touch, but she didn't want to push her luck and remained perfectly still._

_"Do not be ashamed of your boldness," he said quietly. Something stirred in his dark eyes. "Fortune favors the bold."_

_Uhura's lips parted in amazement and wonder. She didn't trust herself enough to speak. She didn't even realize she wasn't breathing until Spock's eyes grew even warmer. _

_"Breathe, Nyota," he murmured. "Breathe." __  
_

* * *

_Breathe, Nyota. Breathe. _

Her heart pounded wildly as she ducked out of a Romulan soldier's hold and kicked him in the stomach. She spun around and sucker-punched another in the face. She was breathing heavily, and her ears buzzed. In the background, she heard Salran and Ayel furiously shouting - at her or at each other, she didn't know. Unfortunately, Salran hadn't stayed down, but the shock of her hitting him had given her the opportunity to break free and run.

She didn't get far before the soldiers had caught up with her. She barely missed several shots aimed at her, but she couldn't outrun all of them. She could only hope that Spock would give her the mental, physical, and emotional strength to defeat them. There were only five of them, but all of them were twice her size and normal strength. After all, Romulans were a distant relation to Vulcans and just as strong.

But Uhura had Spock.

_Breathe, Nyota, _she could hear his voice saying from that powerful memory. _Breathe. _

She whirled around when a strong hand grabbed her arm and paled when she saw that it was an infuritated Salran. He yanked her to him and hissed in her ear: "I have been patient enough. I am finished with waiting."

Uhura felt a jolt of panic, but she decided to use a last ditch effort to get rid of him. Leaning up close to him, she whispered, "Me, too." And she pressed her lips to his. Salran started in shock, but she made sure he didn't pull back. Instead, she raised her arms around his neck, which caused his grip to loosen and slide down her back.

Then, she heard Ayel shout behind her.

And, deep inside her, everything broke loose. A furious, emotional roar - one that was most definitely not hers - that blossomed in her head, her heart, and caused her entire body to tingle - shook her into action.

She lifted up her knee and rammed it right into his groin. He choked, groaned, and stumbled back, uttering an alien curse. Uhura spat out his sick taste from her mouth and growled, "Kiss _this_, you psycho." And she drew her fist back and smashed it into his face as hard as she possibly could. Salran slumped to the ground; but she didn't wait to see if he was unconscious - she took off up the dark, rocky hill, ignoring the cries of fury behind her. A shot blared right by her ear, and she ducked.

_Breathe, Nyota. Breathe. _She ran as hard as she could up the small hill and hoped that she could find some cover or a weapon to defend herself.

Another shot rang out, and she ducked again. But when she felt a white-hot pain jolting her forearm, she let out a pained cry and slumped forward, stumbling on the rocky terrain.

_Spock! _

She was immediately rewarded with a warm, soothing, yet worried burst of emotions seeping into her body. She let out a rasping breath and covered her bleeding arm with her hand, letting out a hiss when she did so. She flinched from an unexpectedly hot anger burning into her core and tried to breathe more calmly. He felt her pain. Felt it just as fiercely, if not more so, than she did. And he wasn't too happy about it.

_I'll be all right, _she tried to convey through projected reassuring feelings. _I'll be all right. Just breathe. Breathe. _

The anger died down but didn't completely go away. Instead, a warm, familiar emotion overcame that golden fury, one that caused tears to come to her eyes.

"I know," she gasped out, stumbling down the hill. "I love you, too." She swiped her hand across her face and blinked, looking around at her surroundings. She didn't stop running, knowing that Ayel wouldn't be far behind. He was probably getting into his ship right now. The landscape surrounding her was unfortunately bleak, however. It was covered in large, jagged rocks, with a few black trees dotting the landscape. Not too far away, she saw buildings - a small town. Maybe she could seek shelter there. Maybe.

_Breathe, Nyota. Breathe. _

But her situation looked rather bleak. She was in the middle of Romulan territory.

This wasn't good.

* * *

Kirk and the rest of the crew stared at the panting Spock. The Vulcan was furious, anyone could see. His entire body shook, his lips were curled back into a snarl. But what disturbed Kirk most were the Vulcan's eyes.

Black. Dangerously black. Filled with the most hatred and rage that Kirk had ever seen before.

It was then, seeing those deadly eyes, that Kirk knew something was very, very wrong.

Kirk didn't look at a speechless Jameson when he said, "I'll have to call you back, Admiral. End transmission." The viewscreen blinked to black as Jameson gaped at Spock.

The entire bridge was completely quiet, watching Kirk walk up to Spock and say much too calmly, "We need to talk."

Spock's jaw tightened. He was sweating, and his lips trembled along with the rest of his body. He nodded jerkily and followed Kirk out of the bridge.

Alastar broke the awkward silence by asking, "Is he going to be all right?"

Sulu frowned and watched the doors close behind Kirk and Spock. "Not without her," he murmured.

* * *

Spock followed Kirk into his ready room, already knowing what would take place in this conversation. He folded his arms behind his back stiffly as Kirk started to pace the room, rubbing his chin.

"All right, Spock," said Kirk, "I've given you a lot of leeway here, but at some point, you're going to have to give me some answers."

Spock didn't reply.

"Spock," said Kirk forcefully. "I need you to tell me what's going on. As your friend, I need to know what's going on with you."

"Nothing is going on with me," Spock said tersely.

"That's b.s. and we both know it," Kirk snapped. "Last time I checked, Vulcans don't show their emotions. And what you've been doing the past few days have been anything but _concealing_ your emotions, Spock. Lashing out at the Regent. Me. The Admiral. Everyone! What is wrong? Just tell me - maybe I can do something to help."

"You don't understand, Jim!" Spock growled, grabbing Kirk's forearms and shaking him. Kirk stared at him in shock; and after a moment, Spock paled and released him, drawing back. "Forgive me. Forgive me," he breathed in horror.

"Spock," said Kirk in a low voice, "What is going on?"

Spock's face contorted into a pained expression. This was private. Too private to discuss. "I... I cannot tell you, Jim."

"Can't?" said Kirk edgily. "Or won't? Spock, you're killing yourself. Look at you! What the hell is going on with you? You can trust me!"

Spock sank back into a chair and rubbed his temples. "It... it is something we do not discuss. Ever."

"Well, sorry, buddy, but you're going to discuss it. Now."

Spock looked down; and not since he'd attacked Kirk had the Captain seen him look so ashamed of himself. After a long pause, Spock inhaled, exhaled deeply, and muttered, "I am experiencing _pon-farr." _

Kirk stared at him blankly. "You lost me."

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

_It just isn't Spock's day, is it? Really isn't Uhura's either... hmm. They both need a hug. Anyone wanna volunteer? :)  
_

_OK, it's that time - the time you've been waiting for: the ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM)! _

_"I thought I had strayed into a dream."  
_

_OOh, romantic scene! Fitting, hm? :)  
_

_ I hoped you enjoyed your ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM). Brought you by yours truly. :)  
_

_- **Serena**  
_


	11. You

**Every Breath**

By** Serena**

**A/N:**_ Thank you so much for waiting, guys. Darth Real Life has killed me this past week - additional workload. I'm afraid it's going to be hard for me to find time to update - but I will, sooner or later, I promise. :) We've still got to get Spock and Uhura back together. :)  
_

_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: You  


* * *

**_

_She'd never felt this breathless._

_She'd never felt this alive._

_What she didn't know was that underneath it all... he felt the same way._

_Uhura checked her watch. She was supposed to meet Spock to look over the fall semester. She couldn't help but feel her heart race as she thought of her appointment with the Vulcan professor. They'd been meeting at least twice a week now - usually more. They would spend hours talking of Starfleet, their futures, languages, and family. Spock seemed reluctant to speak of his father, but of his mother, he would mention with as much love and admiration as a Vulcan possibly could. They would go on walks down near the Golden Gate bridge, around campus, and around the city. On occasions, he'd take her hiking in the hills and give her a personalized botany course on the wildflowers that grew there._

_Uhura knew she was falling fast for the Vulcan. She knew she shouldn't. But how could she possibly not? Everyone complained that Vulcans were emotionless blocks of ice, incapable of feeling anything other than cold disdain for humans._

_But she begged to differ. She knew he had emotions. She saw signs of them every time they were together. The terseness in his posture when someone shot them an odd look. The tightening of his jaw when a fellow male colleague eyed Uhura lecherously._

_The heat in his dark eyes when he looked at her._

_Oh, yes. He had emotions._

_But she was the only one to witness them._

_Uhura clutched her PADD closer to herself and smiled, feeling like a giggly schoolgirl. A slight bounce came into her step. She nearly danced down the hall and opened the door into Spock's office -_

_And came face to face with a pretty blond cadet standing at Spock's desk, smiling brightly. _

_"... And I'd love for you to come, if you can," she was saying. _

_Nyota froze. Spock, who had been sitting in his chair, immediately rose to his feet, a new, subtle light in his eyes. "Cadet Uhura," he greeted with a hint of warmness concealed in his tone. "Punctual as always." _

_Nyota looked at the blond cadet... oh, what was her name? Christy Church? Chrissy Church? Christine, that was it. Christine Chapel. Something that had to do with a church. Needless to say, Christine didn't look too pleased to see Nyota. But Nyota adopted a small, polite smile and walked up to the two of them. "Hello. I've seen you around. You're in for nursing, right?" _

_"Yes," Christine said, her tone a little less than friendly. "You must be Uhura." _

_"Guilty as charged," Nyota said with a smile. "Nice to meet you. Are you here to get the linguistics outline early? You're one of the smart few," she laughed, coming behind Spock's desk to stand beside him. She placed her small stack of PADDs on the desk. _

_Christine scowled. "No, I was just having a chat with Professor Spock." She looked at Spock and smiled, all traces of annoyance gone from her pretty face. "So, do you think you'll be able to make it?" _

_Spock inclined his head in the negative. "I'm afraid not, Cadet Chapel. I've already planned something for that evening." _

_"Oh." Christine's gaze flickered to Nyota. "I see. Another time, then?"_

_Go away, Nyota was saying mentally. Just go away before I have to hurt you, blondie. _

_"Perhaps," Spock answered coolly. _

_Christine's face fell, and she cast Nyota a quick, dark look before flouncing out of the room.  
_

_"She's pretty," Nyota grumbled. "And blond. All guys like blonds." _

_Spock stared after Christine before glancing down at her. "I must differ with you on that subject, Nyota," he said. "I myself do not prefer blonds." _

_Nyota saw the heat returning to his gaze and swallowed. "You don't?"_

_"No. She is visually appealing to most men, I am sure. But I am not one of them."_

_"Why not?" Nyota found herself whispering.  
_

_"She isn't you."_

_Without hesitation, he drew her forward to him and touched his warm lips to hers._

* * *

"Hello?" Uhura shouted in Romulan. "Hello, is anyone there?" She pounded on the door with her fist, trying to hold back the strong feeling of despair and raw panic. She could do this. She could do this. Calm. Calm. She had to remain calm.

After a moment, a Romulan woman dressed in a dark navy robe opened the door.

"Hello," rasped Uhura in Romulan. "I... I was wondering if you could help me."

The woman stared at her impassively. "You're an outsider."

"Yes."

The woman eyed her clothing. For a second, Uhura froze in fear that the woman would easily recognize her Starfleet uniform - but then she remembered that she was still wearing Salran's simple, very unrecognizable clothing.

Well, she thought dryly, at least he was good for something.

"Why do you need my help? Where did you come from?" the woman demanded suspiciously. Romulans were never known to be the open, friendly type, but Uhura wouldn't be dissuaded. She'd come too far to just give up now because of a few cold words.

"I've been kidnapped," Uhura said quickly with an anxious frown. "Forced to come here with my kidnapper. He's coming after me, and I need to hide before he finds me. Please, help me, I beg you!" She didn't have to hide her panic. Salran and Ayel wouldn't be far behind, and there was no telling what either of them would do to her after what she'd pulled.

"Kidnapped," said the woman. "Arridanian?"

Uhura nodded. "Yes. Please, if you know anything about Arridanian males, then you know he won't give up until he's found me. A few days - that's all I need. Just need to rest, hide... and I'm injured. I can't... I can't make it..." To her own horror, her vision began to blur. Spock's own burst of fear didn't help. Her head grew dizzy, and she swayed, unable to make out what the woman was saying to her now. Her eyes slid shut, and she collapsed to the ground.  
_  
_

* * *

_He'd never felt this way before. Not with anyone. But the rush of deep, hot emotions that sizzled through his body when he touched her mouth didn't go away. They grew stronger... hotter. After a pause, their lips crashed together in an intense bonding of mind, body, heart. _

_It was the most incredible thing Spock had ever experienced. Quantum mechanics and advanced Bolian linguistics didn't come light years close to this. _

_Instinctively, his hands touched her waist. Her hands responded in kind by wrapping around his neck tightly. They drew closer together. Finally, regrettably, it was Nyota who had to pull away, gasping for breath. _

_"Sorry," she breathed, "I needed air." _

_Spock felt his lips twitching upward. "I seem to as well." His breathing was slightly labored. _

_"Spock..." She looked at him, not apprehensive, but merely as a confirmation. "Does this mean..." _

_He looked at her right in the eyes. "Do you really have to ask that, Nyota?" _

_She gazed at him for a moment, then smiled. "No. I suppose I don't." Her hands caressed his cheeks and ran back to his hair, over his ears. "This is... so different." _

_"I know." _

_"I've never felt like this. We're so... connected. Is it just me? Am I the only one who feels like there's more to what's going on with us than what normal couples go through?" _

_"No," he said. "I don't think so. I..." _

_Images. Feelings. Memories flashed through his head, causing him to halt mid-sentence. He didn't even realize she had frozen as well until he found himself staring at her widened eyes. _

_"Spock," she breathed. "Spock!" She launched herself into his arms. "Oh, thank goodness!" she cried. "I thought this wouldn't happen again - I mean, I didn't know if it would." _

_"Nyota." His hands gripped her tightly. "Nyota, are you all right? What is going on?"_

_"I'm unconscious," she said, pulling back only a bit. "Spock, I'm on Romulus!"_

_He couldn't hide the sudden burst of alarm at her words. "Romulus? Why?"_

_"Salran - the man who kidnapped me - made a deal with some Romulan soldiers who survived Nero's ship destruction. But I managed to escape - for now. I don't know if they'll find me, but they're right on my tail!" _

_Spock took her head in both his hands. "It will be all right, Nyota," he promised. "I am coming for you. Do you understand? I am coming for you. Nothing will stop me." He didn't even notice the intense passion and determination in his voice, or the fact that his hands were shaking._

_Nyota nodded, but her eyes were frightened. "Spock. What's going on?" _

_Spock's lips pressed tightly together._

_"Spock, answer me," she said anxiously. "Something's not right. You're shaking. You're not yourself." _

_His jaw clenched. "No. No, I am not." _

_"What's going on? Are you all right?"_

_He tried to think of how to put his precarious condition, but in the end, he merely said grimly, "I will be. Once I have _you, _Nyota." _

_She nodded slowly. "All right. All right. I don't know where I am on Romulus, but I'll wait for you. I'll try to get out a signal. Something." _

_He nodded in return, and, with a jolt of emotion flashing through his core, he leaned forward and caught her lips in another hot kiss, holding her as close as possible. She was his. His. He would find her. _

_"Spock," she gasped, pulling away as his vision began to fade once again. "Spock, I love you! Do you hear me? I love you!" _

_"Nyota!" He reached for her but felt her slipping from his grasp. "Nyota!"  
_

_"Spock?" _

_"Spock!" _

"Spock?"

Spock's eyes flew open. "Nyota!"

"Sorry, kid, I'm not that pretty," McCoy rumbled, standing over him with a hypospray in one hand.

Spock frowned and sat up. Kirk was there, too, on Spock's other side, and frowning in concern at his friend. "What happened?"

"You passed out," Kirk explained worriedly, his arms folded over his chest. "You were explaining about... your, uh, condition, and you just collapsed. It was like you were in a coma, and Doc had to give you some pretty strong stuff to bring you back."

Spock scowled. "You shouldn't have."

Bones shot him a dirty look. "Gee, thanks. Appreciate it. Maybe next time I'll let you stay asleep."

"Please do," Spock growled ferociously.

"Spock," Kirk warned.

"I was so close, Captain!" Spock said in pure frustration. "So close! I know where Nyota is!"

Kirk straightened immediately. "What? Where?"

"On Romulus," Spock snarled. "I do not know her exact location, but I will soon. She and I have established a connection that has enabled me to communicate with her twice. We need to get to Romulus. Now."

"Whoa, wait, hold it," Bones interjected. "What about the Admiral? Didn't he have some kind of mission for us?"

"It can wait," Spock growled.

Bones scowled. "Now, listen here -"

"Bones, it's all right," Kirk interrupted. "Remember what I was talking about? Vulcan physiology?"

Bones shot Spock a look. "Something about once every seven years you need to get a girl. Am I right?"

"Close enough," Kirk said. "But you didn't get a chance to finish telling me, Spock, about your... condition."

Spock's jaw clenched. "We do not speak of it."

"Like I said, you don't have a choice," Kirk said.

Spock sighed and flexed his hands. "It is a chemical unbalance that degrades my condition. It will grow worse in the coming week."

"Worse? How bad are we talking when you say worse?" Kirk demanded.

"It is fatal if I do not resolve the pon-farr," Spock muttered. "And the only way I can do that... is to... bond with Nyota."

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"So let me see if I got this right," Bones said. "We have to find Uhura and get her back to you within the next seven days, or you're going to die."

Spock nodded stiffly. "Crudely put, but to the point."

Bones glared at him, and then at Kirk. "Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a matchmaker! That's your territory! We've gotta find her before it's too late! Unless this green-blooded hobgoblin chooses to pick someone else as his... mate." He glanced at Spock and was met with a fierce, deadly glare. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"You said you had some kind of connection to Uhura," Kirk said to Spock. "Is she all right? Do you know where she is on Romulus? Or why she's there?"

"I feel her emotions as she feels them," Spock said, struggling to maintain his emotional control. Every minute, every second he felt as if his skin were jumping out everywhere at once. The _plakk tow _would come soon... and after that, it would be too late. He needed Nyota, and he needed her now. She was _his. _"Right now, she is frightened, alone, and I believe in hiding."

"How do you know she's in hiding?"

"She told me," Spock said. He growled and bolted up from his seat, pacing the room agitatedly. "We cannot be wasting time discussing this while Nyota is out there waiting for us to come to her aid, Jim! We must find her now before it is too late!"

"Whoa, hey, calm down there," Bones said, placing a reassuring hand on the Vulcan's arm. But Spock jerked away with a snarl.

"Do not presume to tell me what to do!" he roared. "I _must find her!" _

Bones shot a startled look to Kirk, but the Captain didn't look surprised. Just solemn, grimly accepting. The Captain nodded slowly and said, "Then, there's only one thing left to do. Find Uhura and get her the hell back."

Abruptly, the doors to sickbay slid open, revealing Alastar, looking quite irritated. "Hey, Kirk. You're not answering your combadge."

"That's because I turned it off. For a reason."

"Well, your shidding Admiral doesn't care about your reasons," she said. "He wants to talk with you now."

Kirk sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh joy." He looked at Alastar. "Just so you know, you're not the only one who's going to murder your fiance when all this is over."

"Shidding Salran," Alastar hissed, folding her arms over her chest sulkily.

McCoy and Kirk exchanged glances. Spock's lips pressed tightly together as he attempted to keep his cool.

"Well, let's look at the bright side," said Kirk in a lighter tone. "At least now I know how to swear in Arridanian."

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

_OK, so this was a really long chapter to make up for no chapters. I actually don't know if this is going to be a full twenty chapters, but we'll see. :) I don't want to make you guys wait too long.  
_

_OK, it's that time - the time you've been waiting for: the ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM)! _

_"He's not alone. Sam went with him."  
_

_I always liked it when he said that. Don't know why. But then again, I don't know why Gandalf was surprised that Sam went with Frodo. What'd he think, that Sam just packed up and went home alone, abandoning Frodo? Sheesh.  
_

_ I hoped you enjoyed your ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM). Brought you by yours truly. :)  
_

_- **Serena**  
_


	12. Mine

**Every Breath**

By** Serena**

**A/N:**_ Thank you so much for waiting, guys. Again, I'm so sorry. I'm trying to update all of my stories ASAP. We actually don't have that much longer to unite Spock and Uhura - YAYA! - just to let you know. Several more chapters, probably twenty to twenty-five at the most. Most likely twenty, but we'll see. It really depends on what I want to fit in the chapter. But I know you guys are frustrated with Uhura's current predicament, so I'm trying to get them back together ASAP. :)  
_

_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Mine  


* * *

**_

_She didn't remember how'd she gotten here._

_She didn't remember what she'd said._

_She didn't remember her own name._

_She didn't remember how to breathe._

_All she knew was him. _

_He was all that mattered._

_"Nyota," he said when he opened his door. _

_"Hi," she panted. "I'm sorry to barge in on you like this… it's raining, and I forgot my umbrella, so…"_

_"You're soaked." He took in her bedraggled appearance with a slight frown. Stepping aside, he said, "Come in."_

_She smiled. "Thanks." _

_He nodded distractedly and strode to his linen closet, pulling out several towels and a blanket. "Here," he said, handing them to her. "You need to get dried off. I cannot have my most resourceful and trusted assistant catching cold." _

_She blushed and grinned sheepishly. "I was trying to get the last update on my PADD when the storm hit. My apartment is a couple blocks from campus, so I ran to the first place I could think of. I hope I'm not intruding."_

_"Nyota," he said firmly, taking her chin gently in his hands. She fell silent. "Nyota, do not ever think that you are intruding in my home. Consider it yours as well."_

_Nyota broke into the widest smile she could remember and without another thought, hugged him tightly. He returned it with his Vulcan calm, but after a moment, he said her name. She pulled back, apologizing quickly. "Oh, now you're wet, too. I'm sorry." She brushed a sopping strand of hair out of her face._

_"Nyota, I am unconcerned about my own state of being – it is yours I am worried about." _

_"Right." She looked down at herself. "I probably look terrible." _

_"You look like a drowned rat," he said promptly. _

_She stared at him, mouth open, until she saw the amusement in his eyes. "Why you… mean… insufferable… uptight… old Vulcan!"_

_"Old?" he said with a raised eyebrow. "I am many things, Nyota, but 'old' is certainly not one of them." _

_She grinned. "I didn't know you had a humorous streak in you, Spock."_

_"Should I be offended or flattered?" he asked. _

_"It's a toss up. Now," she said, moving forward to peck his lips, "I am going to get changed before I completely melt into a puddle on your floor." She threw him one last smile before dashing into the bathroom. _

_She couldn't help but giggle once she shut the door. Oh boy. She had it bad. _

_When she came out, wearing one of Spock's shirts and a sweater over that, along with a pair of his sleep pants, she found him setting down two cups of hot tea on the coffee table._

_"You made tea!" she said, padding over to him. "You're a lifesaver."_

_He glanced up at her, his dark eyes sweeping over her form. Suddenly, Uhura felt much too warm. _

_"You look beautiful."_

_She'd heard that said a lot of times, but this was the one time it made her feel so happy, exhilarated, and shy all at once. "Thank you," she said, coloring. "You look nice, too." And he most certainly did in his navy sweater and black lounge pants. _

_"Thank you." _

_As she took a seat on his couch and inhaled her tea with a contented sigh, he sat down beside her, studying her. _

_"What?" she asked softly._

_His expression was slightly pensive. "Why are you with me, Nyota?"_

_She frowned. "What do you mean?"_

_"I am not the most logical choice for a partner, Nyota," he said. _

_"Says who?"_

_"Well, I am a Vulcan. And a half-bred at that. I am not… emotional."_

_"Who says I want an emotional guy? And I don't care if you're a half-bred Vulcan. And you know why?"_

_"Why?"_

_She smiled and kissed him. "Because you're _my _half-bred Vulcan. All mine. Understand?"_

_His lips twitched upward. "I believe so."_

_Mine, she thought as she kissed him again. And mine alone._

_

* * *

_

Uhura groaned. Frowned with closed eyelids. Shifted her body into a more comfortable position. And slowly opened her eyes and blinked once, twice, three times.

Suddenly remembering where she was, she bolted upright and hissed when a familiar pain hit her shoulder. She pulled back her shirt collar and inspected the wound. It had been rewrapped nicely in cool, smooth cloth, but it still hurt like the dickens. Uhura groaned again and lightly put a hand over it.

Wait. Where exactly was she? The last thing she remembered was a Romulan woman.

She looked around and saw that she was in a bed with taupe linens. The room was earthy, lit with candles, and contained pots, several pieces of furniture, and a couple of plants.

She really, really hoped she hadn't been taken by Salran or Ayel.

And when the door opened, she stiffened, only to see the same Romulan woman come in with a tray full of food. She clutched the blankets and frowned in confusion.

"_Jolan Tru,_" greeted the woman with a short nod.

"Where am I?" Uhura demanded.

"You are in the House of the Nevala Kinstar. We are a society of women dedicated to assisting other women in need of aid."

Uhura stared at her as the woman placed the tray of food on Uhura's bedside table. "You're… a women's shelter?" she said hopefully.

"Indeed," the woman replied, unsmiling. Uhura didn't think she'd ever seen a Romulan smile before. "Here, drink this."

Uhura hesitantly took the glass and sipped it. "Thank you. I didn't mean to inconvenience you… but I didn't know where else to go."

"You say you were brought here by an Arridanian."

"Yes." Uhura sucked in a breath when she remembered the way Salran's icy lips slid over hers. And immediately in response, Spock's strangely raging emotions flared up in her chest, nearly crushing it with red-hot fury. She pressed a hand to her chest and let out several shaky, panting breaths, unable to withstand the pure, raw rage burning in her body.

_Spock… Spock, calm down. _She tried to convey the feeling that she was all right. It didn't work as well as before, as she still experienced much anger from Spock.

Something was definitely not right with him. She only wished she could have another dream-meeting.

The Romulan woman eyed her with indifferent discernment. "Where do you come from?"

Uhura paused before answering cautiously, "I was going to make a living on Arridan. Then one of them kidnapped me and brought me here."

The woman nodded. "It is not unusual for Arridanians to bring unwilling mates to Romulus. Slavery is common here. It is not frowned upon here as it is on many other planets."

_Gee, and I wondered why not many people liked the Romulans, _thought Uhura dryly. "Well, thank you, for everything."

"I am called Hiral."

"Hiral. I'm… Nyota." Salran didn't know her first name.

"Nyota. What does it mean?"

"'Star,'" answered Uhura with a small smile. "You don't know how much I appreciate this."

The woman still didn't smile. "We are not in the habit of taking in off-worlders," she said coolly. "You may rest here for a short while, but we are a very sanctified society. Off-worlders are not looked well upon with the other Kinstars. We protect our own. It is one of our codes."

Uhura swallowed and nodded. "I see. Well, I understand. I'll leave as soon as I can."

"Good. But eat. Gather up your strength. You will need it."

Uhura took the tray and dug into the food. She was ravaged by hunger, and so anything tasted good. She polished off the plate in minutes. "Thank you."

Hiral watched her eat for a moment and replied simply, "I will check back on you in several minutes."

Uhura nodded and continued eating. After she'd finished, she sighed contentedly and slipped down into the bed, weary. Just a few more minutes of rest. That's all she needed.

Then came the loud banging at the sanctuary door.

Uhura's eyes flew open.

* * *

"Spock, you don't look so hot," Kirk said with a frown. "Maybe you should stay in sickbay while I take care of Admiral Piggy."

Spock shook his head, ignoring the fact that he was sweating and his entire body shook from extreme emotional stress. "No. No, I must return to the bridge."

"But…" Kirk hesitated.

"Jim," said Spock through gritted teeth, "I am missing the one person in my life who can bring me absolute peace and hope. You cannot deny me this."

Kirk exchanged glances with Bones and nodded. "All right. But if you need anything…"

"I'll come," Bones cut in. "Nothing to do here, anyway."

"Great, it's settled then." Kirk and the others made their way to the bridge, where Kirk sat down with a heavy sigh and said to Sulu, "All right, what do we got?"

"He's pretty upset, sir," Sulu said.

"Like I care," Kirk muttered. Aloud, he said, "Fine, put him on."

The screen blinked to life to reveal a very red-faced Admiral Jameson.

"Admiral!" Kirk said with a bright smile. "Fancy seeing you again so soon. And may I say that your complexion looks remarkable fabulous today!"

Sulu stifled a laugh; and Bones rolled his eyes. Alastar grinned.

"Don't talk back to me, Kirk!" Jameson bellowed. "You dare to cut me off right in the middle of a very important mission assignment!"

"Of course not," Kirk said. "I just have a sick Vulcan who needs some treatment. We're on our way to get said treatment, so if you don't mind, we'll be on our merry and let you loose."

"Oh, no you don't!" Jameson squawked. "You, Captain Kirk, are going to follow orders and go exactly where I tell you! There's a hot spot in--"

"CODE JUPITER!" Kirk suddenly shouted over Jameson's voice, startling the older Admiral into temporary silence.

Sulu grinned and hastily started tapping on his console.

Jameson glared fiercely at Kirk. "You young upstart, how dare you…" His signal started fizzing out.

"What?" Kirk shouted. "You're breaking up, Admiral!"

"Kirk!" cried Jameson. "Don't you…d-a-are cut… off…" His voice broke up as his image flickered.

"Sorry, gonna have to call you back! Have a nice day!" Kirk hollered with a cheerful smile and a mock salute. When the image disappeared entirely, he said to Sulu, "All right, Romulus it is! Punch it!"

Sulu grinned, said, "Yes, sir!" and brought the ship to warp.

Alastar glanced at Kirk. "I think I like your ship."

"Why, thank you." He smiled up at her. "I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

She frowned in confusion. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Kirk sighed and shook his head. "Never mind." He muttered something about "blasted Arridanians" under his breath.

"You know," Alastar said, "Arridanians are known for their incredible hearing." She shot him a glare.

Kirk groaned. "Lovely." He shot a look to Spock. "How you holding up, Mr. Spock?"

Spock's dark gaze was fixed on the shooting stars in the viewscreen. "Fine, Captain."

They were finally going to get Uhura back. _He _was finally going to get Uhura back. He would find her.

When he sensed Nyota suddenly, sensed her disgust and fear of her captor, he felt another burst of rage. She tried to emotionally calm him, but it was too late for that. He would find her captor. And he would kill him. And he would enjoy it, too. He felt his primal instincts kicking in and for once, didn't _want _to hold back.

No. Nyota was _his. _And _his _alone.

_Nyota, _he thought furiously, _you are mine. _

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Let me know.  
_

_OK, it's that time - the time you've been waiting for: the ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM)! _

_"You once told me that this day would come."_

_Aw, Aragorn, don't be so mopey. You'll be fine. :D You're hot. That's all that matters.  
_

_I hoped you enjoyed your ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM). Brought you by yours truly. :)  
_

_- **Serena**  
_


	13. Soul

**Every Breath**

By** Serena**

**A/N:**_ Thank you so much for waiting, guys. Again, I'm so sorry. I'm spending most of my free time on my novel - which is about three quarters of the way done on the first draft - YAY! :D But I know you guys are frustrated with Uhura's current predicament, so I'll tell you right now - she and Spock WILL be reunited in the next five chapters - AT THE MOST! Some things have to happen before they reunite, so hang tight. :)  
_

_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Soul  


* * *

**_

_"Hey, there, pretty lady," Kirk said with a grin on his face._

_Nyota didn't even look up at him from her work on her PADD. "Hello, Cupcake," she greeted smoothly._

_She didn't see a tall figure halt in the doorway. _

_"Aw, c'mon," Kirk whined, leaning over on her desk. "Look, I know we got off to a rocky start, but can't we just… forget the past, start over, all that jazz?"_

_"Blah blah, woof woof," Uhura replied dryly, still refusing to look at him. The man was insufferable. Cute, funny at times, but insufferable._

_Kirk chuckled. "How about we call a truce, huh, Miss No-Name?" He held out a hand. "I stop harassing you. You acknowledge my existence."_

_"You need help on your schoolwork, don't you?"_

_"Er… no?"_

_"Mmm-hmm. Oh, and by the way." Uhura glanced up at him now. "I do acknowledge your existence. I'm talking to you now, aren't I?"_

_"Sort of. Well, this is like the first time you're actually looking at me."_

_"Not much to look at," she replied sweetly._

_Kirk winced. "Ooh, you're colder than an ice-cube, you know that?"_

_"I do. Now, if you don't have anything else to say, you can leave. There's the door, hope you know what to do with it." Uhura leaned back in her chair and crossed one leg over the other. _

_Kirk's gaze flickered down; and, sensing his leer, she looked up and growled: "Kirk. Leave me alone."_

_Kirk looked up at her. "Oh, come on. You can't blame a guy for looking at a gorgeous girl."_

_"Sure I can. Get out."_

_"Aw, Uhura!" Kirk moaned. "All I'm asking is for a truce. Can't we just start over? Become friends? Maybe or maybe not have steamy make-out sessions in the near future? You know, make up and all that?" He winked. _

_"No. Leave." _

_"But--" _

_"She said leave." _

_Kirk turned around, and Nyota hid a smile when she saw Spock standing not too far away from her desk. The Vulcan's posture was stiff, his jaw tight, and his hands folded behind his back. His eyes were dark with hidden anger, and his lips were a thin line. Kirk swallowed nervously and looked at Nyota._

_"Well, it's been fun. See you around." He threw her one last grin, flashed a quick smile to Spock, slapping him on the shoulder and saying: "Good luck!" before he swaggered out of Spock's office. _

_Nyota let out a laugh. "He's so annoying. Thanks for the save. Although I was doing just fine on my own." She shot him a smile, rubbed her aching neck. _

_Spock came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Immediately, the stress that had been building up that day brought on by various things faded away with his warm, calming touch, and Uhura's eyes slid shut. When he started to knead her shoulders, she smiled and sighed in relief._

_"You're a lifesaver, Spock. How do you do that?" She let out a satisfied sound when he rubbed a particularly tight knot in her neck._

_"I am a man of many talents," he deadpanned._

_Nyota let out a surprised, happy laugh. "You are certainly that." _

_The conversation died down for a few minutes as he continued his ministrations. But suddenly he asked: "Nyota, does Cadet Kirk always flirt with you so blatantly?"_

_Uhura frowned. "Yeah. I guess so. That's just his way." _

_"Shall I report him?"_

_"No, no, it's all right. He's just a nudge." She reached up and placed a hand over his, running her fingertips over the back of his hand. That hand stilled, then grasped her hand. Nyota looked up at him and smiled warmly. "Don't worry about him, all right?"_

_Spock looked down at her, and his eyes softened. "Very well."_

_She sighed and leaned back. "You are wonderful, you know that?"  
_

_He startled her by moving to her side, tugging her around to face him. He took his free hand and touched her cheek.  
_

_"Nyota," he said with the most tenderness she had ever heard in her life, Vulcan or not, "You are my soul." _

_

* * *

_

Uhura bolted up when she heard the banging, and a moment later, Hiral entered swiftly, her brown robes swishing across the floor. The woman looked even more stern than before. She strode up to Nyota's beside and took her arm.

"The Romulan war party looking for you has arrived. They will not respect this holy place, I fear."

Uhura allowed herself to be pulled out of bed and down the hall. "Is there a back door I can take?"

"They have us surrounded. They are much more demanding than a typical search party. I don't recognize them, however."

_That would be because they're not from this time, _Nyota thought grimly.

"So what do I do?" she asked.

"We must hide you. Come." The woman led her down the hall, picking up her pace slightly, and opened a large wooden door that opened into a quiet, grand hall with gauzy curtains draped across the room and down through an open doorway, thought which Hiral pulled her through. The curtains brushed against Nyota's skin as she passed through the doorway and into another large room with a large chest and an altar with incense burning.

Hiral opened the chest. "Here. Get in."

Nyota did as she was told, anxious. Was the woman going to give her away? "How do I know you won't give me up?"

Hiral stiffened, making Nyota think that she had just committed a dreadful faux pas. Hiral said coldly: "You are in the sacred prayer temple of the Kinstar. You will be safe." And she shut the chest, sending Nyota into complete darkness.

Nyota curled up inside the chest, her heart pounding wildly. She sucked in a breath when she felt Spock's panic broadcast across the galaxy and right to her.

_Calm. Calm, Nyota._

She tried to convey that she would be all right, but it was difficult to do so: the Vulcan's emotions were frazzled and becoming more difficult to help control.

Uhura swallowed down a wave of dread for Spock, lest he grow even more concerned for her well-being. She was growing less worried about herself and more apprehensive about him. Vulcans didn't have this kind of emotions. Not like this. Something was clearly wrong with Spock – she had no idea what, however. And being stuck in a chest on Romulus with the enemy just outside didn't help the matter any.

She heard footsteps, and then angry, muffled voices. They grew clearer as she listened harder.

"… Cannot enter here," a woman was saying sternly. Hiral, Nyota knew. The woman's voice was unmistakable. "This is the House of the Nevala Kinstar. No man is to trespass on this sacred ground."

"Do you think I care about your house?" Ayel growled. "I'm looking for someone. An off-worlder. She's a human, Lieutenant Uhura of the Federation vessel _Enterprise. _She should be around here somewhere."

"We do not take in off-worlders," Hiral responded coolly. "You should search somewhere else."

"Don't tell me what to do, woman! You, and you – search that end of the building. You and you – the other end."

"You may not enter here," Hiral said in the iciest voice Uhura had ever heard before.

"I'll do whatever I want. Out of my way, woman."

Uhura heard heavy footsteps drawing closer. Then, a door near her banged open.

"You may not come in here!" Hiral fumed. "This is the sacred temple of Shir-bral! You are committing a grave fault!"

"Do I look like I care?" Ayel sneered. Uhura's heart beat faster as she heard the gauzy curtains swish aside, and he stepped through.

"No. You may not disgrace this holy altar. Leave," Hiral ordered. "Now."

Ayel paused. "Or what?"

"Or I shall contact the Senate, one of our most generous donors, and tell them of your trespassing," threatened Hiral. Uhura had to admit, the woman had gall.

Ayel was silent for a moment, and Uhura heard the shuffle of feet. "Fine," he snapped finally. "But I better not find out that you're hiding her. If you are, you will pay." His footsteps echoed down the hall and joined in with several others.

Uhura waited tensely until the footsteps disappeared, and the door slammed. Then, everything was silent.

The chest creaked open, and Uhura stiffened. She found herself staring up at Hiral.

The woman's face was stone cold.

"You must leave," Hiral said without much emotion. "You are no longer safe here. If they return, they will not be as lenient as before."

Uhura didn't know what to say, but she couldn't argue. And Hiral did have a point – better to be on the move. "All right." She climbed out of the chest.

Hiral handed her a bag and a cloak. "Here. Some food and something to wear. Romulus nights can be cold."

Nyota took them and nodded gratefully. "Thank you. I can never repay you for your kindness."

Hiral simply said: "You must leave. Now."

Nyota nodded and followed another Kinstar resident down the hall. She slipped out of a small back door and was shown to a large, four-legged animal with a long snout and black, sleek fur. Its eyes were large and golden.

"This rether will take you as far as the nearest city," the younger Kinstar told her. "She is a fast traveler."

The rether snorted and yawned, revealing a set of gleaming white fangs. Nyota raised an eyebrow and slowly approached it. It stared at her but didn't make any threatening moves; instead, it allowed her to climb onto its back. Nyota took the reins.

"Thank you. I don't know if I can get him back to you, though."

The resident replied: "Leave her at the front city gate. A Kinstar contact there will return it to us."

"Thank you again." Nyota pulled the cloak over her head and slapped the reins. The rether growled low in its throat, crouched down, and took off in a run that resembled that of a large cat.

The wind blew across Nyota's face. When she saw lights overhead, she pulled the cloak over her face, hiding everything but her eyes, and prayed that she would make it to the city before someone spotted her.

She tried to ignore the suddenly increasing pain in her shoulder.

* * *

"So," Alastar said, turning to Kirk. "What's the plan?"

Kirk shrugged. "Don't know."

Both Alastar and Spock glared at him, and Alastar folded her arms over her chest and demanded: "You're the shidding Captain of this shidding ship and you don't have a shidding plan?"

Kirk shot her a dirty look. "No, I don't. And what is it with you and swearing?"

"Don't change the subject, smart-mouth," Alastar snapped. "The Romulans are some of the smartest people out there. Look at Vulcans." She nodded to Spock. "So you're gonna need a plan, and a shidding good one at that."

"I usually just make it up as I go along," Kirk said.

She gave him a look of disbelief and shook her head. "Then you're an idiot."

"Hey, it's worked out pretty well so far," Kirk said irritably. He rose to his feet and looked at Sulu. "What's our status, Sulu?"

"We're almost there, Captain. Just a few more hours. But we'll have to watch for patrols. I don't think we'll get on planet without a fight."

Kirk said: "Aw, we're used to that. Pros at it, actually." He said to Alastar: "Well, I might not have a plan, but if you've got any info on Romulus or Salran or both that could help us... that would be _just peachy." _He smiled pleasantly.

Alastar rolled her eyes. "I know some. Enough to get us into the capital city of Romulus."

"Good enough for me."

"Kepten," Chekov spoke suddenly, "We're getting in another transmission from Admiral Jameson. It's text only."

"Read it for me, will you, Mr. Chekov? Unless it's more than two paragraphs. Then you can just send it to my office. I'll read it later."

"Sir... he's telling us where to go. You're not going to believe this, sir," Chekov said incredulously.

"Surprise me," Kirk said.

"It's... Romulus."

"Wait," said Kirk, holding up a hand and trying to hide a grin. "This is where Jameson told us to go? This was the hot spot?" He barked out a laugh. "Oh, man. The irony is killing me."

"What should I say in return, sir?"

"Don't. That windbag doesn't deserve your valuable time, Mr. Chekov," Kirk said dryly. "He'll figure it out when we've taken on the Romulan army."

Alastar's mouth fell open, and she strode up to Kirk, scowling. "The Romulan army?" she demanded. "You're crazy! You can't take them on! You're shidding insane!"

"No, I'm a shidding genius," Kirk said, flashing her a charming smile. "Don't worry. I'll figure it out. And if I don't, Spock will. Vulcan brilliance, remember?" He glanced over at a slightly shaking Spock. "Mr. Spock, if you would please make sure all systems are up to speed?"

Spock nodded tightly, flexed his fingers, and went over to a console. He knew Kirk was only trying to get his mind off of his precarious condition, but it wasn't helping much.

_Calm. Calm. _

He leaned over. Heard her whisper in his mind. Remembered her voice. Her face. Her touch.

A low growl resonated in his throat.

No. It wasn't helping at_ all. _

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Let me know.  
_

_OK, it's that time - the time you've been waiting for: the ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM)! _

_"They believe in nothing. They answer to no one."_

_Oh ho ho, is that so? :D Don't be a downer, Aragorn. :)  
_

_I hoped you enjoyed your ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM). Brought you by yours truly. :)  
_

_- **Serena**  
_


	14. Betrayal

**Every Breath**

By** Serena**

**A/N:**_ Thank you so much for waiting, guys. Again, I'm so sorry. Work load is killing me!! But luckily for you, Spock and Uhura will be reunited VERY VERY soon. :)  
_

_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Betrayal  


* * *

**_

_She let out a long, slow breath and adjusted her short silver dress, observing herself in the mirror. The dress went down just above her knees and although form fitting, not overly tight. Hopefully, it would blow Spock away. _

_She reddened and looked down. He was still a Vulcan, and it was unlikely that his jaw would drop or he'd do anything dramatic. Vulcans didn't do dramatic. _

_Tonight would be the first night that they went out together. Officially. As a couple. _

_Spock, of course, didn't care for parties, but it was Gaila's birthday, so Nyota couldn't miss it. She was her best friend, after all. And many of her other Starfleet friends would be there. Well, and Kirk, too, but she didn't care about him. He could be funny, but just as annoying. _

_She ran her hands over her hair and sighed. This was it. She turned, opened the door, and stepped out into Spock's main living quarters. They'd been spending the entire day together, mostly clothes shopping for the party. Nyota had also gotten the chance to get Spock a few knock around Terran shirts to wear. He hadn't been overly pleased with the new choices at first, but a kiss or two made that better. They'd then returned to Spock's apartment for lunch, and soon enough, it was time to leave for Gaila's party._

_"Spock?" Nyota called. _

_She didn't see him enter through his own room into the living room behind her. She didn't see him stop short when he saw her. She didn't see his eyes darken. _

_But when she turned around, she froze when she saw him and the way he was looking at her. _

_"Spock?" she said uncertainly, and looked down at herself, smoothing down the dress out of habit. "Everything all right?"_

_Spock strode up to her and gently kissed her lips, running his knuckles down her neck. Uhura's eyes fluttered shut, and she kissed him back. When they pulled away, she smiled. _

_"Do you like it?"_

_"You look… more beautiful than words can express," he said sincerely._

_She beamed and kissed him quickly. "You're such a sweetie. C'mon, baby, we'd better go or we'll be late."_

_Spock followed her, his gaze still dark. _

_By the time they arrived at Gaila's party, it was already crowded. The music was loud and frankly, obnoxious. Well, no wonder. Karaoke. And the two male cadets attempting to sing were doing just that: attempting. _

_Spock's hand tightened on Nyota's, telling her once again how much he disliked parties._

_"I know," she murmured in his ear. "Don't worry, we don't have to stay long." She quickly pecked him on the cheek and drew away slightly. _

_"NYOTA FREAKING UHURA!" yelled the Orion, holding up a beer. "GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" _

_Uhura exchanged an amused glance with Spock and went up to Gaila, hugging her tightly. "Happy Birthday, girl," she laughed. _

_"You made it!" Gaila exclaimed, pulling back. "And you look gorgeous as always! Unfair."_

_"You're one to talk," Nyota said with a smile._

_Gaila grinned. "I know. And look what I got – party favors!" She draped her arms around two handsome men. _

_Nyota just shook her head. "I have to get something to drink. You good?"_

_"Sure am!" Gaila held up a beer. "You go have fun! Find your own party favor! Plenty to go around! Unless…" Her eyes swept to where a certain Vulcan was stiffly standing. "Unless you've already found your own pointy-eared party favor," she giggled slyly. _

_Nyota hid a blush and said, "I don't know what you're talking about. I just thought it'd be nice if he got out more."_

_"Mmm-hmm. And why would Mr. Stiff-Neck Vulcan do anything like this unless it was for someone he had a thing for?" Gaila pulled her aside and giggled again. "Spill it, girl. He's so got a thing for you."_

_"He does not!"_

_"Right. Which explains why he's staring at you like you're the last thing he'll ever see."_

_Nyota couldn't help it –she blushed. She could almost feel the burning of his gaze on her. "He is not."_

_"He so is! So when are you two going to-"_

_"We're not!" _

_Gaila raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"_

_"Look, call me old fashioned, but I prefer to make love when I'm married - to someone that I actually love. And it's not that I don't love him, because I do, but I…" She trailed off. "Oh."_

_Gaila grinned. "Oh."_

_Nyota's hands flew to her heated cheeks. "Oh."_

_"Oh!" Gaila echoed excitedly, looking like the cat who ate the canary._

_"Oh." _

_"Yeah, darn straight, oh! Now get your butt over there and tell him before I do!" Gaila shoved her towards Spock. _

_She loved him. _

_She LOVED him. _

_And by the way he was looking at her, she was pretty sure he loved her, too. _

_

* * *

_

Uhura felt she might faint with relief when she finally reached the city. More and more civilization had cropped up en route to the city, making things much easier and her less likely to be spotted.

But as she got off the animal and dropped to the ground, she nearly keeled over from the intense, throbbing pain in her shoulder.

_Oh, man. _With a whimper, she clutched her shoulder and stumbled back against the animal. What was going on? Her wound had been healing, and it hadn't hurt in several days. Why was it starting to hurt so much again? Was it infected?

That was the last thing she needed. What she needed right now was a place to eat, sleep, and hide safely. But there was just one problem – she had no money. She glanced at the rether and sighed.

_Thanks for your help, Kinstar women. But I'm afraid I can't return the favor. _

She sold the animal to a willing buyer and managed to make her way to a small tavern. She faintly took a seat at a small, dark corner table and put her head in her hands. The pain was _so _bad, getting worse every second. She knew she wouldn't be able to walk anymore.

"Are you well?"

Uhura opened her eyes and stared up at a waiter frowning down at her. She was draped from head to toe in a cloak that covered everything but her eyes, so no one else would see she was human. "Yes, I'm fine," she said wearily. "Can I have something to drink?"

"Certainly. What would you like?"

"Anything. Just give me something you'd have."

The waiter looked startled, but he nodded and hurried away.

Nyota sighed and rubbed her temples. And nearly doubled over in pain when her shoulder pain combined with sudden raging emotions of a certain Vulcan science officer.

_Spock, _Nyota thought painfully, gasping for breath, _What is wrong with you? _

She only received more painful emotions in response, so painful that she felt as if her heart were being ripped right out of her chest. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she let out a choked sob.

_Spock, stop! Don't do this! _she pleaded. _Don't do this! It's hurting me! Please... it's all right! I'm all right!... I love you! _

The pain instantly dulled, followed by a comforting, albeit struggling warmth.

_I love you, _her heart repeated. _I love you. _

Overwrought from pain, weariness, and emotional stress, she leaned over her head and put her head in her hands.

She didn't even see a familiar white-skinned alien stride into the bar and look around with disdainful, glittering golden eyes.

* * *

"We're at the border of Romulan territory, Captain," Sulu said. "Romulus isn't far away."

"Good," Kirk said. "We'll take a shuttle from here." He glanced at Alastar. "You ready?" She nodded; and he turned to a shaking, sweating Spock. "Spock," he said sternly, "You don't look well. I need you to stay here in Sickbay."

Spock glared at him and growled: "How can you ask this of me? I _must _find her!"

"You can't even think straight," Kirk said. "And I'm not asking you, Spock. It's a direct order. You're going to stay here under McCoy's supervision."

Spock's hands clenched into tight fists, and his knuckles turned white.

"Bones," said Kirk, "I need you to handle things while I'm gone."

Bones's eyes widened. "What? Jim! I'm a doctor, not a Captain!"

"Well, today you are, acting captain," Jim said, slapping him on the back. "Good luck." He gave a mock salute and walked away.

"What?" Bones spluttered. "Jim! No!" But it was no use. Bones sighed and sank into Kirk's chair. "Great. Hope one of you knuckleheads knows what to do, because I'm familiar with hyposprays and medication, not orders and Captainy protocol."

"We'll help, sir," Chekov offered.

"Lovely," McCoy muttered under his breath.

"Wait," said Sulu suddenly, looking around. "Where's Commander Spock?"

McCoy's eyes widened and turned to look at where Spock had been five seconds ago. But the Vulcan Commander was not there. McCoy growled under his breath.

"Damn it."

* * *

Kirk and Alastar made it safely into the capital city of Romulus undetected by the Romulan patrols. Once they landed on the outskirts, Alastar turned to Kirk. "Everyone on Romulus is going to know who you are," she said simply. "You can't go into the city like that."

"So you're thinking a disguise. I have a hat. I'll just look down and hope they don't notice," he joked.

"Not good enough. Here, follow me."

Five minutes later, Kirk stared at his reflection in the mirror with a sigh. "You sure this is gonna work?"

"Hopefully. You make a pretty ugly Romulan, though."

He glared at her. "Gee, thanks."

She smiled and strode out of the shuttle.

"What about you?" Kirk asked as he followed her out of the ship. "You don't look Romulan. You couldn't if you tried."

"Like I said, my planet and Romulus do a lot of trading. They're fairly used to my species visiting here."

Kirk touched his Romulan forehead. "Of course they are."

They crept into the city, where Alastar told Kirk that the first place to start looking for Ayel and Salran would be in the Romulan senate halls.

"Ayel has more information on the future than anyone else on Romulus," Alastar said simply as they slipped into the senate building. "He'll be extremely useful to the Romulans in their attempt to overthrow the Federation."

"But that was another lifetime," Kirk hissed. "What he knows won't matter. Everything's been changed. It's an alternate universe, not the future."

"Tell _him _that. Wait!" Alastar gasped, peering into a doorway to a previously uninhabited chamber.

"What?"

"It's… it's my brother!"

A throat cleared behind them, and both turned to see an Arridanian guard standing there, holding a large blaster in his hand. He raised an eyebrow. "Your brother has been expecting you, Your Highness."

Alastar stiffened. "Oh, is he?"

"Yes. Go in."

"Is that any way to treat His Excellency's sister?" Alastar snapped.

"Go," ordered the guard sharply. "He is waiting."

Alastar and Kirk were forced to enter the chamber where the Regent and several Romulan officials were standing around a holographic simulator. When Kirk and Alastar entered, the Regent turned to them with a small smile.

"Ah, sister. And Captain Kirk. I'm afraid you don't look that well as a Romulan."

Kirk glared at him. "So I've heard. What are you doing here?"

"Arranging some business with our Romulan comrades," replied the Regent smoothly. "You and your lieutenant have been causing quite a bit of trouble."

Kirk's eyes narrowed. "You lied to us. You knew what Salran was doing and where he was the whole time," he growled. "You played us."

The Regent didn't look fazed. "Of course. I needed the Lieutenant as a bargaining chip."

"Bargaining chip?" Kirk echoed furiously. "Why would she be a bargaining chip?"

"Because," said an unpleasantly familiar voice. "Your precious lieutenant is now _mine, Captain _Kirk."

Kirk was unable to hide his shock as Ayel and two of his men strode into the room, looking mightily pleased with themselves. Ayel stood before Kirk, arms folded over his chest, eyeing the Captain in disgust.

"I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for this," Ayel said triumphantly. "You're so predictable, Captain. The Arridanian male was useful for bringing the lieutenant – who is now under my personal care – here, to Romulus. And that's what makes you so predictable, Captain. Your unwavering loyalty. I knew that if she came you'd be quick to follow."

Kirk threw him a smile. "Guess I am predictable." And before Ayel could move, he lunged forward and punched the Romulan in the face. Two guards grabbed Kirk, and Ayel stumbled back, holding his mouth. He spat out blood and glared at Kirk.

"Still predictable?" Kirk goaded.

"Completely," Ayel growled. "I should kill you myself."

"So do it," challenged Kirk. "Or are you too much of a coward?"

"No," put in the Regent. "Because he will not be the one ending your life, Captain." He pulled out an elegantly adorned phaser pistol and suddenly handed it out to Alastar. "Because my sister will be doing us the honor."

Kirk snorted. "Right. Sure she will."

But to his shock, Alastar slowly reached out and took the pistol from her brother, fingering it intently. Then, she pointed it right at him.

"Alastar," Kirk said in a low voice, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Kirk," Alastar said coolly. "I liked you, I really did. Just not enough." She pulled the trigger, and Kirk collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

_Er, so yeah... kinda unexpected. And not much Spock. :( That's never good. But he will be back! :D  
_

_OK, it's that time - the time you've been waiting for: the ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM)! _

"It is the lay of Luthien, who gave her love to Beren, a mortal."

_Strange that he's singing THAT particular song. Shall we say... coincidence? ;D _

_I hoped you enjoyed your ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM). Brought you by yours truly. :)  
_

_- **Serena**  
_


	15. Lust

**Every Breath**

By** Serena**

**A/N:**_ Thank you so much for waiting, guys. These past few weeks have been really, really crazily hectic for me. Darn work!! ARGH! But for some VERY VERY good news - STAR TREK is coming out next Tuesday!! WOOT WOOT!! I am SO buying the DVD... It will help feed my muse! :) _

_And there will only be about three more chapters, maybe an epilogue.  
_

_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Lust  


* * *

**_

_His eyes were dark, hot, and glittering in the dim light of the club. _

_Although it was extremely loud, and people kept shoving into her, or dancing into her, or stumbling into her, Nyota ignored everything around her. She ignored the music, the shouting, the talking – everything. _

_She only saw him. She could almost hear his deep, slow breaths. _

_He took one step towards her as she finally reached him. She wanted so badly to touch him – to at least hold his hand in hers. But in this place, in this setting, she felt uncomfortable being so close to him in front of so many people. Not that she was ashamed to be with a Vulcan – or half Vulcan, rather. No, not at all. _

_But their relationship… it just felt too private. Nyota selfishly wanted their close bond to be only about each other. No one else involved. Not made known to the whole world. _

_But no one could hear her in this place. No one except him. _

_Taking in a breath, she asked: "Do you want to get out of here?"_

_Spock's gaze raked over her face. "More than you know."_

_She turned to leave and felt him to the same, but as they started to walk towards the nearest exit, a girl came up and latched onto Spock's arm, laughing._

_"Spock! Come and join the fun! You weren't leaving, were you?" _

_Christine Chapel. Nyota glared darkly at the pretty, bubbly blonde. She had the perfect timing. The damn perfect timing. _

_Spock extricated himself from her grasp gently but firmly and said: "Yes, Cadet Chapel, I was. If you'll excuse me."_

_Christine pouted. Nyota knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. The girl flirted with every man, including professors, to get what she wanted. Manipulative little witch, Nyota thought viciously. _

_As if he could hear her thoughts, Spock shot her a quick sideways glance, and his lips twitched upwards ever so slightly. _

_Nyota hid a smile. _

_"Oh, c'mon, Spock," Christine whined. "The party's barely started. You need to get out and have some fun!" She tugged on his arm like an annoying child. _

_Spock pulled away more forcefully. "I think not. Excuse me." Subtly placing his other hand on Nyota's back, he led her out of the club and into the warm night. _

_Once they were out of earshot, walking along the city streets, Nyota sighed. "I'm sorry, but that girl really gets on my nerves."_

_"She upsets you?"_

_"Yeah. A lot. More like aggravates me. Rubs me the wrong way."_

_Spock nodded slowly. "I agree." He still hadn't taken his hand off her back. It was warm, heating her whole back through the silkiness of her dress. _

_"She certainly seems to like you, though," Nyota grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. _

_"I am not certain why," Spock said quizzically. "I can see no logic in the matter." _

_Nyota let out a small laugh. "Oh, Spock, it's not about logic. She thinks you're hot."_

_"I fail to see why she would find a Vulcan half breed attractive," Spock argued, glancing at her. _

_Nyota frowned and said honestly: "Spock, have you seen yourself?" When he gave no reply, just looked at her in some confusion, she said: "You're an exceptionally good-looking male. Whether or not you're Vulcan, you're extremely attractive. The epitome of tall, dark, and handsome." She grinned. "That's why so many girls are after you. Christine happens to be one of the more bold," she added with a glower. _

_Spock raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps I should post a flyer around the school to say that I am already in a relationship with someone," he said dryly. _

_Nyota laughed at that. "Maybe." She paused, reached a hand up to his face. She traced the elegantly smooth outline of his forehead, cheek, jawline, and strong chin. His hand reached up to cover hers. _

_"Spock," she said softly. "I love you." _

_She'd seen before in holovids or other places that when a woman made a declaration of love, the man looked shocked at her abruptness, or the fact that she actually loved him instead of some other guy. _

_But not Spock. What they had between each other was something Nyota had never felt before – not with anyone. And she was certain he hadn't, either. _

_He knew she loved him. And she knew he loved her. It had been unspoken until now. It was just there. _

_His eyes grew even warmer, if possible. He reached up a hand and brushed it over her cheek, then down to cup it under her ear. He drew closer and touched his forehead to hers. _

_"And I love you," he replied quietly. _

_Nyota smiled. Leaned up. And kissed him.

* * *

_

Oh, it _hurt. _It hurt _so _badly.

She could barely keep from crying out in agony now. Her breaths were long but shallow, and to try to keep from passing out, she curled up and put her head on her knees. She was starting to shiver again. The symptoms she'd had before were returning. The same symptoms that she'd had back in Salran's ship. Only when he'd been around.

_Oh, no. No, no, no. _

She really hoped it wasn't like that. Was he nearby? Could he be tracking her, using the bite mark he'd given her as a beacon?

Nyota instinctively covered her injured shoulder with a hand. When she touched it, covered though it was by clothing and bandages, she hissed in pain and sucked in a ragged breath. Oh, it was definitely getting worse by the second.

When the waiter brought her a drink, she slowly lifted up her head and reached out with a trembling hand to take the cup. But before she reached it, a hand shot out and latched onto her wrist.

The hand was white, scaly, and adorned with sharp, yellow nails.

_No! _Nyota screamed internally. Her eyes flew up to meet a furious, yet triumphant pair of red-gold orbs that bored into her.

His thin lips widened in a curved smile, and he licked his lips slowly. Leaning down over her, he hissed: "You are _mine._"

"No!" Nyota tried to shout, but she found that the pain had dulled her voice, making it scratchy and practically inaudible over the sounds of the restaurant. She tried to pull away from his grip, but he only grasped her upper arms so tightly that she could hardly breathe.

Moving his face close to hers, he added: "Don't even think about it, beautiful one. I told you before. Once an Arridanian marks his prey, she is _his _forever. She belongs to him and him alone." One hand reached up to trace the mark on her shoulder, and Uhura shivered and recoiled. Salran laughed wickedly and moved his mouth close to her ear. "Now that I have found you after such a delicious chase, the reward will be even more delectable."

"N-no," Uhura said, trying to stay firm. "I am _not _yours."

Salran laughed again. "You're referring to that Vulcan half-breed." He pulled back to study her, and one hand caught her chin and forced her to look at him. "I know something about Vulcans, beautiful one. And believe me when I say that you will be hardly satisfied." He grinned.

She tried to jerk away from his grasp, but the pain in her shoulder was growing worse. She could hardly focus anymore.

_Not true… _she thought blearily. _Spock… I love you. Spock… can you hear me? _

But the pain was too much. Her eyelids fluttered, and her resistance slackened.

She let out a ragged groan as Salran took hold of her shaking form and dragged her away.

_Spock… _

_

* * *

_

In a dark corner on a busy city street, a lone stranger stiffened without warning, tensed as if he were in pain. His quivering hands flexed in agitation, as if he wanted to rip something to pieces. His fists balled tightly, squeezing until they were white.

His jaw clenching and his eyes dark and drenched with bloodlust, Spock strode out of the shadows and down the street.

He was so close. _So close. _He could almost taste the blood of the enemy. The feeling was primal, animalistic. But he didn't care.

_Nyota. _She was _his. _She was in pain – no, in pure agony, which only fueled his wild rage even further. But what her captor didn't know was that every second brought Spock closer to her. Every second he drew nearer to her, his emotions, and in turn hers, grew more and more concentrated, more and more powerful. The nearer he got to her, the deeper the bond between them grew. And the more their emotions tangled in an intricate, untamed dance, the more he needed her.

Spock quickened his pace and growled low in his throat. He was gaining on them.

_Nyota. I am coming for you. _

* * *

"Oh… ow…" Kirk groaned. He rubbed his aching head but soon realized that doing so made his arms ache. His chest ached, too. And so did his legs. Well, come to think of it – _everything _ached. He struggled to open his eyes. After a minute, he blinked several times and stared up at the cold grey ceiling. "Well, gotta look at the bright side," he muttered blearily. "At least I'm not dead. Or if I am, this better not be Heaven."

Kirk sat up very, very slowly, wincing at the sharp pain in his chest caused by that shidding Alastar's phaser. Great – now he was even swearing like her.

"Double-crossing, yellow-eyed witch," he grumbled, rubbing his chest. He glared sullenly at the Romulan guard standing by the door not too far away from his cell. He gingerly rose to his feet and made his way over to the force field. "Hey. You. Eyebrow-guy."

The guard didn't even look at him or acknowledge his presence. Kirk saw another guard beside another door facing the first guard, but when he called out to him, that guard didn't answer, either.

"Could I get something to drink?"

No response.

"Hey, Chatterbox," said Kirk, annoyed, snapping his fingers. "I'm talking to you."

That earned him a quick glare from the first guard. Pleased with his minor success, Kirk continued: "Listen, Jabber-Jaw, I need a drink. Something strong. Now, normally I'd go for a whiskey, but if you have any Cabernet Merlots or White Zinfadels, that'd be nice, too."

Now the other guard was glaring at him. Good. He was making progress.

"C'mon, Chatty Kathy. It's not that hard," Kirk coaxed with an easy grin. "Just call room service. Or cell service. Whatever you got in this place." He leaned against the wall right beside the edge of the force field.

"Shut up," the first guard growled.

Kirk raised an eyebrow. "Well, well, well. You _do _talk. Knew you were smart enough. Just didn't look it. Ah, well," he sighed, shrugging. "Never was good at first impressions."

The guard's expression became enraged at Kirk's insults. "I said shut up." He stiffened threateningly.

"Love to, Blabbermouth," Kirk drawled with a mock sigh, "but I just tend to keep talking like this when I'm _really thirsty._"

"Maybe you won't be talking when you're _really unconscious,_" the guard snarled viciously. He took a step towards Kirk, but the Captain of the _Enterprise _wasn't fazed.

"See," said Kirk thoughtfully, "I never got that. I mean, how can you be _really _unconscious? Either you're knocked out or you're not. If you're _really _unconscious, wouldn't that be dead? It's like saying someone's _really _dead. Either he's dead as a doornail, or he's somewhat alive. I never saw how someone could not be _completely _dead."

_Click. _The guard held his gun up and pointed it right at Kirk. "One more word and you're _dead._"

Still, Kirk wasn't worried. Or scared. "Is that dead as in _dead _dead, like _really _dead, or not _quite _dead?"

The guard growled to the other: "Disable the force field!"

The second guard scowled and said, walking up to the first: "We can't. Against rules."

"I don't care," snapped the first. "I want this guy dead."

"We're not supposed to kill him," protested the second. "Remember what our orders are?"

"Screw orders!"

Kirk raised an eyebrow as the door that was supposed to have been guarded by the first guard slid open. Both guards turned to see who the intruder was – and both met with a phaser blast to the chest. They collapsed to the floor, one right after the other.

Then, the control panel that kept Kirk's force field active sizzled after meeting the same fate as the guards. The force field flickered and died out.

Alastar raised a smoking phaser rifle to her mouth and blew on it.

"So," Kirk said with his trademark smirk as he stepped out of the cell, "Looks like our evil plan _is_ working."

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

_Eee hee hee hee!!! Sorry... That was just too good to pass up. Seriously, though, there are only going to be like three more chapters, I think. We'll see how long they are, though, it depends.  
_

_OK, it's that time - the time you've been waiting for: the ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM)! _

"Boromir! Give the Ring to Frodo."

_Aww, poor Boromir. I have to say, he's probably my favorite character in LOTR, other than Aragorn, of course, and Faramir. :) But good thing Aragorn was there to help Frodo. _

_I hoped you enjoyed your ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM). Brought you by yours truly. :)  
_

_- **Serena**  
_


	16. Despair

**Every Breath**

By** Serena**

**A/N:**_ Thank you so much for waiting, guys. These past few weeks have been really, really crazily hectic for me. Work was piling on. Still is, I'm afraid, but it should be dwindling down within the next week or so. :)  
_

_And we're coming to a close! Maybe three chapters now...  
_

_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Despair  


* * *

**_

_She couldn't sleep. Not after last night. _

_She tossed and turned, turned the heat up, then down, then took a few sleeping pills. Nothing worked. She couldn't stop thinking – both a gift and a curse for her. _

_She didn't worry about waking Gaila – the Orion slept through anything. Nyota had already accidentally knocked over the trash bin and let out a cry when she banged her foot on the doorjamb. _

_So, at two in the morning, she was annoyed, wide awake, and thinking. Her heart was pounding excitedly, and her stomach had that strange tight feeling like it always did when she was excited about something – something that she could look forward to. _

_And that would be seeing Spock tomorrow. _

_She couldn't stop a grin from appearing on her face. She touched her mouth – a mouth that had been kissed by the Vulcan Commander only hours before. _

_Oh, she loved him. She loved him so much. He was everything she'd ever hoped for – and more. A most unlikely love – but one she knew wouldn't ever go away. _

_It was a shame no one would understand. After all, he was a Vulcan. And Vulcans didn't have relationships with humans. Well, not usually. Spock's parents were the exception – and their marriage had lasted for over twenty-five years. _

_Nyota felt hopeful, giddy, and overexcited. If Spock's parents could make it, why couldn't she and Spock make it? _

_Not that she was thinking of marriage this soon. Not that it was soon, really. They'd been unofficially seeing each other for months now. _

_But still, she couldn't help but think of her and Spock together for many years to come. He'd come up behind her in the mornings, wrap his arms around her waist, kiss her. They'd have breakfast together. Talk. Enjoy each other's company… _

_She'd never get any sleep at this rate. _

_Letting out a sigh, she threw off the sheets, clambered out of bed, and replaced her PJs with a sports bra and an athletic long sleeve running shirt over that, and running tights. She slipped on some running shoes and brought a large sweatshirt, just in case. _

_The night was cool and crisp – perfect weather for an early morning jog. She let out another, more relaxed sigh as she jogged slowly around the campus and on the water's edge. The Golden Gate Bridge glittered spectacularly against the water's reflection. _

_"Nyota?" _

_Nyota turned her head and slowed to a stop as she saw the object of her thoughts halt in the middle of walking. Spock turned to her, looking a bit surprised. She was as well, but she just showed it more. _

_"Spock!" She beamed and jogged up to him as he strode up to her. "What are you doing up?" _

_"I was going to ask you the very same," Spock said in a slightly amused tone. "It is two-thirty in the morning. It would not be wise to lose sleep when there is work in the morning."_

_Nyota grinned and brushed a few stray hairs away from her face. "Look who's talking," she teased._

_His lips twitched upward. _

_"I couldn't sleep," she confessed, putting her hands on her hips. "My mind is just… going everywhere, and I guess my body's trying to catch up." She laughed slightly. _

_"No nightmares, I hope?" His voice held a concerned edge to it. _

_"No, no, nothing like that," she said, smiling reassuringly. "Not at all."_

_Quite the opposite, actually, she thought, biting her lip. _

_Unlike many times before, this time, he did not hesitate, and reached a hand up and carefully slipped several more strands of hair behind her ear. He kept his hand on her cheek and brushed his knuckles against her cheekbone. _

_"I couldn't sleep, either," he admitted quietly. "My mind has been… very occupied."_

_She smiled gently. "We're in the same boat, I guess." _

_He raised an eyebrow. "I believe so." His gaze darted down to her lips. The warmth in her eyes was all he needed for confirmation; and he leaned down and kissed her softly. _

_When they pulled back, she heard a strange growl and looked down at her stomach, reddening. _

_"Curious," Spock said, his dark eyes glittering in amusement. "It appears as though you are in need of sustenance, Nyota."_

_"I guess so." She grinned sheepishly, then regarded him carefully. "Spock," she asked seriously, "Have you ever had French toast at around three in the morning?"_

_Spock raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't believe I have, Nyota."_

_She grinned wider and took his arm, starting to walk. "Come on, then. There's a Denny's that's open twenty-four hours." _

_"Fascinating." _

_

* * *

_

She couldn't scream. She couldn't think. She could barely move.

All she could do was _feel. _

_Spock, Spock, Spock, Spock! _Only his name kept her sane at this point. Salran's grip was like iron bands around her body, squeezing her until she could hardly breathe.

Whatever was in Salran's bite, it was making her dizzy and unfocused. She tried to keep her eyes open, but as the people and vehicles whizzed by, they drifted shut. Her head pounded along with her heart beat. Then, her shoulder wound started beating along in tune.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

Her parched through proved unable to make any noises other than the occasional groan when he pushed past someone, jostling her shoulder. Everything in her body just felt so leaden... so dead. The pain and emotional trauma that had been building up for the past several days was finally overwhelming her against her will.

She'd fought so hard for so long, but she didn't know how much longer she could keep it up.

Another wave of turbulent emotions crackled through her, causing her to shudder violently. They were _so strong _now. It was almost like Spock was _right there. _She forced her eyes to open, hoping beyond hope that he would be staring down at her with those dark human eyes.

But he wasn't.

She didn't cry. She wouldn't cry and give Salran the satisfaction of seeing her hopeless.

Salran's pace slowed, and she heard a door swoosh open. Suddenly, she smelled a foreign, sickly-sweet, unpleasant odor and felt Salran's icy breath on her face. "We are close," he breathed. "Please, stay awake for me. I want you to enjoy this."

Nyota desperately wanted to say "Enjoy this, you bastard!" and kick him again where it really hurt. Shocking for her, since she tried not to curse too often. But she couldn't move. The pain in her shoulder buzzed, overtaking her other senses.

Salran laughed softly and maneuvered her body through another doorway. "This has been so interesting, my dear Uhura," he remarked, as if talking about the weather. "You are much more clever than I had thought. Surprisingly pleasant. You will make a deserving mate."

No. He was wrong. There was only one person who deserved her... and only one who deserved him in return.

Nyota's breathing grew more ragged and laborious. She couldn't take this anymore. She needed him. All of him.

But he wasn't there.

Salran slowed to a stop, shut and locked the door behind him. Feeling an odd twinge of strength, Nyota slowly opened her eyes. Salran set her down on a bed - presumably _his _bed - and turned to take off his outer cloak.

She glanced to the door. Then to him. Then back to the door. She only had one shot.

As a last ditch effort, she pulled herself off the bed, holding back a strangled cry at the pain, and stumbled towards the door. But before she touched the lock, Salran grabbed her from behind, spun her around, and slammed her against the wall. She let out a whimper of pain and shut her eyes.

The Arridanian laughed quietly, leaning closer. "Still the fighter. Excellent."

As Salran's mouth sank onto her skin, her heart clenched in despair. She drifted off into a muddled oblivion, ready, against her better judgment, to just let go. The final blow of agony came through Spock's wild emotions. And, joined with her pain, the emotions flooded her entire being, causing her breath to shorten.

_Breathe, Nyota. Breathe. _

But she couldn't.

But before Salran's teeth touched her neck, something wrenched the Arridanian away from her. She collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily, her vision swimming. She forced her eyes halfway open, but she only saw two dark figures struggling in the poor light.

She was just about to drift off when she heard a pure, animalistic roar.

Her eyes snapped open.

_

* * *

_

"You know," remarked Kirk as he adjusted his wig, "you didn't actually have to _shoot _me."

"Don't be such a baby," Alastar snapped, striding quickly down the street. "If I hadn't, that shidding Romulan would have killed you. So you're welcome." She shoved a gun into his hands.

Kirk sighed. "It's not that I'm not grateful, which I am…" He paused, realizing something. "Hey, wait a minute. If I was supposed to be dead, why was I in a prison cell with two Romulan guards watching me?"

"I had nowhere to put the body. So I put you in a cell and told the guards you were a Romulan war criminal. Don't worry, though. My brother and the head Romulans still think you're dead. That's all that matters."

"Right," agreed Kirk with a nod. "So now it's stage two of our plan."

"Yes. I hope you can shoot as well as you can annoy people."

He shot her a grin. "Baby, I can do all that and more."

"Funny," Alastar said with a dry smile. She brushed past another Romulan and added in a low voice: "Ayel was bluffing, you know."

"How's that?"

"They don't have your lieutenant. At least, Ayel didn't. And not then. But Salran wasn't there, if you noticed."

"I did," Kirk replied grimly. "Which means he's either looking for Uhura or he's found her. I'm hoping for the former, see if we can get to her first."

"Yes, but Jim," Alastar murmured, tugging him to a halt with a hand on his arm. "Once the males of our species chooses a mate, she is his. He can track her from anywhere on the planet and find her."

"How?" Kirk demanded.

Alastar sighed. "It's a similar, although more painful practice than that of a Klingon mating ritual," she replied. "Salran would've marked her somewhere on her upper body – probably the shoulder."

"Marked her? As in…" Kirk already didn't like where this was going.

"Bit her. Hard," Alastar finished for him with a nod. "His teeth had a scented toxin that enabled him to locate her if they were on the same planet. My guess is that he's near to her location already, if not already there."

Kirk rubbed his jaw. "So what do we do? We don't know where he is, and by the time we go looking for him, he'll be long gone with Uhura. Unless…" He paused. "Your brother double crossed us. We both knew it was going to happen. All the signs pointed to the fact that he was helping Salran, which means that he probably knows where he is."

"So… we're going to talk to my brother. Again. Right after we just got discovered by him," Alastar said. "Jim, if he shoots you, it'll be for real this time."

"It was real enough last time," Kirk muttered, rubbing his chest. "But don't worry. We'll be more discreet this time. And we'll have the element of surprise. They were expecting us before – they won't be now. But Ali," he said, glancing down at her, "This is Uhura we're talking about. I'm not going to go easy on your brother."

Alastar's jaw tightened. "Believe me," she said intently, "The last thing that concerns me is if my brother is injured. He is a shidding piece of scum and I wouldn't care if he were stranded on the most remote planet in the galaxy."

Kirk blinked, shrugged. "OK, then. Glad we're on the same page."

"Oh, and don't call me Ali, Jim."

"Sure thing… Al." He couldn't stop a small grin creeping on his face.

"Not _that, _either."

"Then Ali it is."

"I'll shidding kill you, too," she growled.

"I feel the love, Ali."

Alastar sighed and rubbed her forehead. But suddenly, she halted and grabbed his arm. "Jim, look!"

Kirk followed her gaze. "What's the prob..." He trailed off as he saw a familiar figure enter and disappear through a doorway, a wildly enraged look on his face.

"How did he..." He trailed off again and started across the street. "C'mon!" he called to Alastar.

She caught up with him as he broke into a run. "How did your first officer get on this planet?" she demanded, pulling out her phaser.

Kirk shook his head. "I don't know," he said grimly. "But I saw the look on his face. He's going to kill him."

"Who?" Alastar exclaimed.

"Salran. He's found her, Ali. And now Spock's found them." Pushing past the passing Romulan pedestrians on the sidewalk, Kirk burst through the front door, slowed, then continued on in a sprint when he heard a noise down the hall of the building. He slowed to a stop in front of a door that was twisted, wrenched apart by bare hands.

Then, he stared into the smaller room and froze at the sight before him.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

_Another cliff-hanger. I know, I'm eeevilll. Sowwy. :)  
_

_OK, it's that time - the time you've been waiting for: the ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM)! _

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive."

- Aragorn to Eomer

_Thought this comment was fitting since he's directing it at Bonesey McCoy... hehehe...Well, not really, but you know what I mean._

_I hoped you enjoyed your ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM). Brought you by yours truly. :)  
_

_- **Serena**  
_


	17. Blood

**Every Breath**

By** Serena**

**A/N:**_ I have a bit of time off, so I was able to find time to update! :) Plus, my muse (watching Star Trek more than four times in a row, plus last night) urged me to update - especially after all this Avatar hype - I can't WAIT to see it!! And of course, that has Zoe Saldana in it, and as she was Uhura, my muse returned. :) Strange how my mind works._

_**WARNING: ****This chapter is rated a T+ for violence, some gore, and dark themes. Translation: Spock is seriously going to kick some... well, you'll see for yourself. Viewer discretion is advised. No, this is not a 24 fanfic. :p **_

_**I might get some reviewers annoyed with the fight scene, and even more upset with Spock's actions, but remember this: Vulcans going through pon-farr, especially plak tow, have to either fight and kill their opponent in a ritual called "kal-if-fee", or mate. It's a savage ritual, but I'm just going by the facts. **_

_**And, you'll have to remember that Nyota's kidnapping has only increased Spock's already turbulent emotions, making him much more deadly. He's basically got no control at this point. He's all rage and fury and kill Salran and yeah...  
**_

_And we're coming to a close! Maybe three chapters now... We still have to wrap up some things.  
_

_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Blood  


* * *

**_

_Three in the morning at Denny's. It was dark outside, and pouring. The food was standard but hot. The place was empty except for them, and the one waiter was also the cook. He was a grumpy, pot-bellied, and reeked of beer. Spock looked less than impressed, but as it was the only place open other than McDonald's and a shady Ferengi bar.  
_

_But Nyota had never been happier. She was in a state of complete bliss, something she'd never experienced before in her life. She sat across from Spock, eating a greasy omelet filled with ham, bacon, mushrooms, and cheese with hash browns, and hot chocolate covered in whipped cream. _

_Spock, who had ordered toast and coffee, watched her with dark, amused eyes as she pounded down the hash browns. "Is that a satisfying meal?" he asked, lips twitching up. _

_Nyota blushed, smiled sheepishly, and wiped her mouth on her napkin. "Sorry. I must look like a pig."_

_"Quite the contrary, I assure you." Spock took a sip of his coffee._

_Nyota smiled and picked up her drink. But after she drank a bit of her cocoa, she set the cup back down. She started to say something and looked up at Spock but found him staring at her with an oddly intense expression. Her words melted away, and she froze. "What is it?" she managed to get out._

_"Your nose," Spock said. _

_Nyota frowned in confusion and started to reach a hand up to her nose, but Spock gently took hold of her wrist. She paused, and he reached out with his free hand and, with his thumb, wiped the whipped cream off the tip of her nose. She inhaled sharply and breathed more shallowly as he put his thumb in his mouth and finished off the remaining cream. _

_Nyota swallowed. So much for unemotional Vulcans. _

_Spock then took her other hand in his and placed them on the table, interlocked. Nyota let out a breathless sigh and closed her eyes. _

_"I don't know what I would do without you, Spock," she said shakily. "I know that sounds dramatic... or too human..."_

_"Nyota," he said quietly, "Do not ever apologize for the way you feel. Do not think that because I am half-Vulcan that I do not feel. You know I do." His hands tightened against hers. _

_She smiled. "Yes. I do."_

_"My feelings mirror yours, Nyota," he told her, his face serious. "I... do not know what I would do if I lost you." _

_"You won't lose me, Spock," she promised. "I'm always going to be here, until I'm old and frail. You'll outlive me, but I'm going to be here until I die of old age. Nothing else. And who knows," she added with a smile. "Maybe there will be anti-aging technology by then so I'll live as long as you."_

_"I certainly hope so." His eyes were so warm. _

_Nyota could almost feel the deeply buried emotions struggling to break free of his Vulcan stoicism. Her heart reached out to his, willing to connect on a deeper level. Their hands were tightly wound, a step for him that was a large one, as hands were a very delicate and sensitive part of Vulcan anatomy. But the fact that he trusted and cared enough for her to break through that barrier showed her how deep his feelings really were. _

_"Nyota," he said in a quiet voice, "I was wondering... if I could introduce you to my mother." _

_Nyota stared at him for a moment before breaking into a wide smile. "I'd love to!" she exclaimed. "I've read so much about her. And from what you've told me, she sounds like a wonderful person."_

_"She is," Spock said with an almost wistful tone. _

_She studied him for a moment. "You miss her." _

_"I regret that I have not seen her in some time," Spock said, attempting to return to his Vulcan side. "Missing implies a sense of loss. And as I have not lost her, merely been without face-to-face contact for some time, I am simply acknowledging that I wish to see her again."_

_"Okay," she said, proud that she was able to hide a smile. "Well, in any case, I would love to meet her. Is she coming to visit you?"_

_"She is. As Ambassador to earth, my father --" He did not sound particularly pleased with his father - "frequently journeys back and forth between Vulcan and earth. They will be arriving in a week." _

_"A week! Wow, that's close. Do they know... you know, about us?" She didn't want to go behind Spock's parents' backs, but then again, Spock wouldn't hide information from them. Or at least, his mother. She could tell he loved her very much, even if he didn't want to declare it aloud. _

_"They do." _

_"And?" She searched his eyes for something that would tell her if they approved or not. _

_"And... my mother very much wishes to meet you," he said. "However, my father... my father wishes me to reengage my bethrothal for a Vulcan woman." _

_Nyota's eyebrows shot up. "Reengage?"_

_"Yes. When I was young, my father arranged a marriage for me."_

_"That's kind of backward. Well, on earth, anyway." _

_"It is customary on Vulcan," Spock said. "We must have a mate when..." Now he looked slightly uncomfortable. "When it is our time to... marry." _

_Nyota didn't know what to make of his sudden shift in behavior. If he were fully human, she suspected he would've been fidgeting in his seat. As it were, Spock's eyes were averted from her face. Odd. _

_"How do you marry? Is it like on earth? A traditional ceremony?"_

_Spock let out a breath. "Not exactly." _

_"Then..." She didn't want to pry, but her curiosity got the better of her. _

_Spock quickly looked around, as if he were nervous someone would overhear. "We do not discuss it," he said in a low voice. _

_"Discuss what?" she questioned quietly, leaning forward to hear him better. _

_Spock let out an sigh that she could only describe as agitated. "It is a very personal matter," he muttered. _

_"There's no one here but me, Spock." She gestured to the empty diner. _

_Still, he was adamantly against saying anything. "This is not the time." _

_Nyota didn't want to seem pushy, so she just nodded and finished up her eggs. But in the back of her mind, she still burned with curiosity about the mysterious Vulcan marriage. She had never heard anything about Vulcan marriages or how they came about. Maybe, if she didn't mind, Spock's mother could tell her something about it. After all, she'd gone through it herself, obviously. What was so secret about it? Spock made it sound horrible or disgraceful. _

_It was marriage. It wasn't like it involved _blood _or anything...  
_

_

* * *

_

She would never forget that sound as long as she lived.

Uhura could only lay there, crumpled on the floor, in breathless stupefaction as Spock let out a roar of pure, gut-wrenching rage that shook the floor and rendered her already spinning head muddy with heat raw power. She blinked several times, dazed, and watched as Spock threw Salran against the opposite wall. Before the Arridanian could recover, he wrapped his hands around Salran's long neck and squeezed. Spock's face was contorted into an expression Nyota had never seen before on him. His lips were parted in a snarl, and his eyes...

His eyes were black with bloodlust.

Salran let out a choked gasp. But his mouth curled back in a hiss, and he lashed out with gleaming, sharp clawlike fingers and dug them into Spock's stomach. Spock grunted in pain, loosening his grip and stumbling back, curled over.

"Spock!" Nyota shrieked. Salran's beady gaze turned to her, furious. She glared up at him, ignoring the exquisite pain in her shoulder, and wished she had a weapon. "You sick _psychopath!_" she snarled with a sudden burst of energy.

Salran hissed again and lunged for her, but Spock regained his footing and charged right at him, shoving him into the wall. With enraged growls, Spock slammed his fists into Salran's face, then lower side. Salran blocked the first but not the second, thus sustaining a heavy blow to his side. He let out an angry howl and tried to attack Spock again.

But the _plak-tow_ had reached its worst and most dangerous point. Nyota had never felt so much uncontrollable rage from anyone, much less Spock, in her life. The power behind the dark fury was so strong it left her breathless.

But she could see the blood dripping down Spock's shirt. And now, pale yellow blood was pouring out of Salran's nose as Spock hurled another punch at him. The Arridanian turned and tried to block the Vulcan's blows, but Spock's martial arts training kicked in. Spock whirled, kicked Salran in the stomach, then threw a vicious uppercut to the Arridanian's jaw. Salran hissed again and tumbled back into the corner.

But the Arridanian wasn't finished yet. He spat on the floor and curled his fingers. And as Spock came at him again with another roar, he ducked, spun around, and curled his fingers around Spock's neck, jerking it sharply backward. Salran's bleeding fingernails dug into Spock's neck and right below his ear.

"_Spock_!" Nyota screamed again. She struggled to get herself off the floor. And, as Spock tried to get free, she grabbed onto the bed railing and pulled herself up with a groan of pain. Oh, her shoulder! But she couldn't think about this now. Spock's frustration and desire to defeat Salran channeled through her, giving her much-needed strength.

With a low growl, she grabbed the nearest object - a datapad that was lying on the bed - and in one fluid move, yanked herself to her feet and lunged forward towards Salran's back. She swung the datapad around with a cry and whacked Salran with a sideways blow. Exhausted, she dropped to the ground and looked up as Salran reeled from her blow.

That split second was all Spock needed.

The Vulcan gripped Salran's arms, jerked them away from his neck, and twisted around, yanking sharply on Salran's left arm. Nyota heard a sickening _crack_, and the Arridanian shrieked in pain as his arm dislocated from his shoulder. But Spock wasn't finished. With a deadly snarl, he punched the Arridanian once more in the face, blocked Salran's pathetic attempt to strike him in return, and grabbed his robes, picking him up and hurling him across the room. Salran sank to the floor and grunted, starting to get up.

Spock didn't give him that chance. In two swift strides he was across the room, only feet away from Nyota, and grabbed the Arridanian's long silver hair. He smashed Salran's head against the wall and threw him to the ground. Then, his hands closed for the second time around Salran's neck.

It all happened so quickly - Nyota's head was spinning. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Salran struggled, dug his fingers into Spock's arms, attempted to kick. But Spock would not release him. The Vulcan's hands, dripping with both Salran's and his own green blood, squeezed even tighter against the Arridanian's white skin.

Nyota didn't even see Jim Kirk and an Arridanian woman stop short in the open doorway, staring in mute horror at the scene before them. She didn't hear Kirk call Spock's name. She didn't see him start towards Spock and halt when Spock finally pulled away.

She looked on, eyes wide and mouth open, as Salran's life faded away. His eyes slid closed. She shuddered as she saw those yellow-red eyes for the last time.

Spock released him slowly, panting and shaking. He leaned back and stared at Salran with new eyes. No longer was that black bloodlust there. Only regret, shame, and horror. He'd killed before - the Romulans on Nero's ship, for example - but this... this was different.

Nyota saw his conflicted features and rose on her hands. He needed know it was all right. He needed to know she was there for him. That what he had done was for her. To protect her. She crawled over to him and touched his arm. He blinked several times, still panting, and stared at her. Her hands crept up to his cheek. It was so hot. He was burning up. Or, hopefully, starting to cool down.

"Nyota," he breathed raggedly, his chest heaving with exertion and from the residual influence of the _plak tow. _"I..." His badly shaking hands reached up to her face. After a second's hesitation, he pulled her to him, burying his hands in her hair.

"I know," she whispered, closing her eyes in relief. She could feel hot tears running down her cheeks, but she ignored them. Her hands clutched his sweaty shirt as tightly as she could. "I know. I missed you, too."

They were one - in mind, body, and soul. All of his emotions poured directly into her, rendering her dizzy, overwhelmed, but overall, burning with strong, pure, sweet relief. Their connection was tightly wound. She felt as if nothing would break it apart now. And physically touching him, just being near him, made it impossible to pull away.

She didn't even hear Kirk's voice calling her until she opened her eyes and saw him staring at them with a somber, relieved expression. "About time, Captain," she said heavily.

Jim Kirk stepped into the room and nodded gravely. His eyes flickered to Salran's lifeless body, then to Spock, then to her. "I know."

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

_I was going to dub myself the Official Queen of Cliff-hangers, but this isn't a cliff-hanger. Sort of. They still have the problem of getting off Romulus in one piece... and remember, Ayel and his gang are still out there. Lovely. :D Now I've just given you a cliff-hanger. Aren't I the best?? ...._

_SO yes, Spock initiated an impromptu "kal-if-fee" ceremony. Not officially, but as Salran was the opponent for Uhura, Spock did complete the ritual. If some of you are mad that Spock killed, just remember that Vulcans do that in the kal-if-fee ceremony. Or, if you're just happy that Salran's finally out of the picture... I'm gonna have to agree.  
_

_OK, it's that time - the time you've been waiting for: the ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM)! _

"You may go no further. You will not enter Gondor."

_This was a fantastic additional scene in the Return of the King. If you haven't seen the ROTK extended edition, you need to. It doesn't compare to the original. It's BEYOND better.  
_

_I hoped you enjoyed your ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM). Brought you by yours truly. :)  
_

_- **Serena**  
_


	18. Run

**Every Breath**

By** Serena**

**A/N:**_ All rightie, we really don't have that much more to go. Maybe one or two more chapters longer than I thought, but I don't want to rush the ending. At the same time, I don't want to drag it out, either. :p And I know all of you have been waiting the WHOLE STORY for a Spock/Nyota reunion (:D), so I can't cheat you out of that. I will say this - I'm NOT going to an M rating. I know many of you want a lemony chapter, but I'm not going to go into detail - definitely not enough to warrant an M rating. If you want an M fic, you can find many of those. I'll go no further than a T+._

_ALSO: I recently finished my sci-fi/fantasy novel and am sending out agent queries now. Prayers would be much appreciated. :)  
_

_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Run  


* * *

**_

_Whew. Nyota had heard many other girl's horror stories about meeting potential in-laws, but she'd never thought about her own potential in-laws... especially not Vulcan potential in-laws. In-laws were bad enough, but to have a potential Vulcan ambassador for a father-in-law... well, that was something else altogether. _

_Still, Nyota wouldn't let her nerves get the best of her. She'd made it this far in life, and she wouldn't let one or two potential in-laws fray her confidence. But of course, that didn't mean she couldn't look respectable. She gave herself a once-over in the mirror, sighed shortly. She was wearing her standard Starfleet red top, skirt, and black boots. Her hair was down, and she wore her favorite earrings - the ones Spock had given her only a few days ago. _

_"Looks like this is it," she muttered. After grabbing her purse and her red Starfleet uniform jacket, she hurried to Spock's apartment. He'd given her the entrance combination and an extra card-key, so she didn't have any trouble getting into Spock's building or the apartment itself. When she entered, she called out: "All right, let's do this."_

_Spock came out through the bedroom door, dressed in his black Starfleet uniform, looking dignified, classy, and so Vulcan all at once, it made Nyota's mouth water. Spock raised an eyebrow and said: "Good morning, Nyota." His gaze swept over her body._

_Nyota shifted uncertainly, and she straightened her jacket. "Is this all right?" she asked, hesitant. "I wasn't sure if I would go with something less formal. But I figured your father and your mother are both Starfleet ambassadors, so..."_

_He blinked and came closer. "You look perfect." _

_She grinned and moved to straighten his collar. "You don't look so bad yourself."_

_Spock fidgeted, seemingly uncomfortable with her attentions, and gently placed his hand over hers. She halted and looked up at him questioningly. But when his eyes grew soft and tender, she knew he was about to say something important. "Nyota," he said quietly. "I realize you are in all likelihood quite nervous to meet my parents." When she smiled in confirmation, he continued: "I trust you understand that you need not be. I will be there with you. I am certain they will approve of you. They cannot feel any other way."_

_Nyota understood what he was trying to say, that he was trying to reassure her, calm her nerves. "Thank you," she said, pressing a light, lingering kiss to his lips. "I'm glad you're here with me."_

_"Likewise. Now, come, we must go." He slipped his keycard into his pocket and ushered her out of his apartment, her hand tucked into the crook of his elbow. They took his hover-car to the nearby San Fransisco Intergalatic Spaceport and waited at the terminal for his parents to arrive. Nyota kept checking the clock, unable to fully quell her nervousness. When she felt Spock take her hand and squeeze it gently, she shot him a small smile and let out a short breath._

_"Spock!"_

_Spock's hand released Nyota's as a slim, older woman hurried up to him. To Nyota's amusement, the woman threw her arms around Spock, hugging him tightly. Spock gently put his arms on his mother's back for a moment before releasing her. His mother stepped back to look at him. "Spock, how are you?" Her eyes were alight with joy. Nyota couldn't help but be touched by this beautiful scene and remained quiet. _

_"I am well, Mother," Spock answered with a nod. Although Nyota couldn't see his eyes, she knew from the soft tone of his voice that he'd missed his mother very much and was glad to see her again. "And yourself?"_

_"Never better, although I wish you could visit us more often." There came the chiding, Nyota thought with a hidden smile._

_"You know I am busy with work, Mother. Starfleet does not allow their senior officers to rest for too long." _

_"Mm-hmm." Spock's mother suddenly glanced at Nyota, then back to Spock. Spock turned and cleared his throat, stepping closer to Nyota. _

_"Mother, allow me to introduce my colleague and friend, Nyota Uhura. Nyota, this is my mother, Amanda Grayson."_

_Amanda Grayson threw Spock a sneaky grin and moved forward. "It's wonderful to finally meet you, Nyota," she said warmly, surprising the young woman by enveloping her in a warm hug. "I've heard so much about you."_

_"I didn't realize Spock mentioned me that much," Nyota laughed, hugging the woman in return. No wonder Spock adored his mother. She adored Amanda already. When she and the older lady stepped back, Nyota added: "I've heard so much about you, though. It's an honor to meet you, Mrs. Grayson."_

_"Call me Amanda, please, honey," Amanda said with a smile. "You're part of the family now, right?" She shot a quick glance to Spock, who looked suddenly at a loss for words. But Nyota was shocked when he nodded slowly and gazed at Nyota with a sudden intensity. _

_"Yes, I believe she is." _

_Nyota hoped she was conveying with her eyes how much she was in love with Spock at that moment. The moment was ruined, however, when she heard Spock's name being called by a deep, vibrating voice. Nyota turned to see a tall Vulcan male, even taller than Spock, standing beside Amanda. His hair was graying, but elegantly so, and his clothes were standard Vulcan robes. Spock's father - Ambassador Sarek._

_Nyota gazed up at him for a moment as Sarek's eyes flickered from her to Spock. His eyes then locked on his son, and Nyota was surprised to see Spock stiffen, as if he were waiting for something bad to happen and bracing himself for it. _

_"Spock," Sarek said simply with no emotion. But Nyota could see a hint of displeasure in his dark eyes - eyes different from Spock's. Nyota saw immediately how similar Spock's eyes were to his mother's. They were human eyes, filled with emotion when the rest of him remained true to his Vulcan side. _

_"Father." Spock inclined his head. "I trust you are well."_

_"On the whole," Sarek replied. _

_Nyota knew then that Spock and Sarek had not spoken for some time, and nor did they seem to want to speak to each other. Their conversation was stilted, terse - even for Vulcans. It was drier than Death Valley itself, and Nyota didn't like it. By Sarek's subtle arrogant tone, she could tell that he didn't approve of Spock being here on earth. _

_"I trust you have applied yourself here at Starfleet," Sarek said, folding his hands together._

_Spock nodded shortly. "I am a professor, Lieutenant-grade," he said. His hands were folded behind his back. _

_Sarek's eyes fell once again to Nyota. "And this must be the young woman you spoke of." Nyota wasn't sure what to make of his tone there, but she decided not to continue the tense conversation. _

_Smiling brightly, she gave him a respectful nod. "I am, sir," she replied in perfect Vulcan. "And welcome back to earth. I've heard you speak before, and I've always found your outlook on human behavior very fascinating."_

_Sarek stared at her for a moment, then raised an eyebrow. Now she knew where Spock got that from. Amanda, meanwhile, broke into a grin, and Spock just watched his father carefully. _

_"Indeed. And," Sarek said in Vulcan, "what do you make of my words on behavioral control? Surely you find my techniques far too... unemotional for your race."_

_Spock's lips parted in irritation at his father's underlying insult, but Nyota just laughed.  
_

_"No, not at all," she said with a grin. "The human race could do with some more logic. I think we could use many more people like yourself, sir, and your son, to bring order to the human race. We're such silly creatures at times," she said. "But, on the other hand, emotions can bring out the best in people to create some beautiful things - like music, for example." She knew Spock loved music. "I'm not sure some of the most famous symphonies could have been written without emotion. They are so filled with passion and feeling, but out of that passion comes something incredibly inspiring and beautiful. Wouldn't you agree, Ambassador?"_

_Sarek paused, then gave a small nod and relaxed his shoulders. His eyes softened. "Perhaps I would."  
_

_"Good, I'm glad," Nyota said. "Forgive me for being so lax - I'm Cadet Nyota Uhura. An honor to meet you, sir."_

_"Likewise, Cadet Uhura," Sarek replied.  
_

_Spock watched on in bafflement and some amusement as he watched Nyota completely charm his stoic Vulcan father.  
_

_

* * *

_

Nyota buried her face in Spock's neck, matching his ragged breathing with her own. Her hands dug through his hair, then moved to curl into his shirt. She reveled in the comforting heat his body brought her - heat she had been deprived of for too long. "It's okay, Spock," she whispered. "It's going to be okay."

Kirk cautiously stepped into the room, his eyes never leaving Spock. Nyota looked up and saw a female Arridanian slip by Kirk and move towards the dead body of Salran. Nyota stiffened, but Kirk held up a hand, letting her know it was all right. The female Arridanian crouched down beside Salran, stared down at him with cold yellow eyes, and touched his lower neck. After a moment, she pulled back and rose to her feet. To Nyota's astonishment, the woman shook her head, her lips pulling back in a disgusted snarl.

"He's dead, Jim." She sounded, contrary to what Nyota would've thought, not all that displeased.

Spock's shaking was getting worse, and his hands were tightening on her. Nyota let out a small breath of air and wrenched herself back, staring into Spock's wild, dark eyes. "Spock," she said quietly, "tell me what you need. Please. I need to know what's going on. What's happening to you?"

"I," gasped out Spock, "I am going through the _pon farr_. Nyota, I will not survive much longer. I thought that... killing him would end it... but it has not."

Nyota opened her mouth to ask what _pon farr_ was, but when she saw - more like felt a flash of emotion from Spock, she knew. She gazed back at him through calm, resolved eyes. "Why hasn't it ended?" she asked softly.

"I... I have not fully bonded with you. I need..." Spock's head went down, and his hands curled through her hair.

Nyota felt tears running down her face. She couldn't stand to see him like this. Moving forward, she pressed a warm kiss to his feverish skin. Oh, he was so hot! His skin nearly burned her lips, but she didn't pull away until she knew she had to. Spock couldn't take this much longer. "Okay," she whispered. "OK. I'm here, Spock. I'm here."

"_Ashayam_," Spock breathed raggedly.

"Uhura," Kirk broke in, his voice carrying a warning note. "We need to leave."

Nyota looked up at him. "Now?"

"Now. Hate to break it to you, but there are still Romulans wanting to kill us."

Nyota sighed. "And we can't transport because..."

"Because I don't have my communicator. Scotty won't be able to get a lock on us. We'll have to take the shuttle back." Kirk looked to the Arridanian woman. "Unless you have another idea."

"I do," the woman said. "By the time we all get to the shuttle, it will be too late. I'm sure Ayel and my _dear _brother and his followers are already planning to launch an attack on your ship. We can't disguise the lieutenant," she said, motioning to Uhura, "and anyone who sees me will clearly know what race I am, making me more likely to cause trouble for you."

"So what are you saying?" Kirk demanded.

"I'm saying that I'll try to hold off the others while you three make your escape," the Arridanian said. She held out a communicator to Kirk and continued: "If you can't make it to your shuttle, there's another docking bay in the south end of the city. It's not too far from here. The only danger there is the Romulans. But here's what I'll do: I'll try to steal a shuttle and find you if I can."

"Why are you helping us?" Nyota asked, gazing at the woman with some suspicion. She struggled to help Spock to his feet, but Kirk intervened and took Spock's other arm. Spock rose shakily and held tightly to Nyota. She, in return, kept a strong grip on his arm.

The Arridanian looked at her coolly. "Because I don't like what Salran did any more than you do, Lieutenant. I don't give a _shid _that he's dead, and I certainly don't give a _shid _about what my Regent brother thinks, either. He's set you up." As they started out of the building, she followed behind.

"The Regent?" Nyota said blankly.

"Yeah," Kirk grumbled. "Can't stand that guy. He totally played us from the start. He _wanted _you to be kidnapped by Salran so we'd fall into the hands of the Romulans. And he made his sister Ali - that's her -" He nodded to the Arridanian woman - "_shoot _me."

"Don't call me that, Kirk," the Arridanian growled.

"Get over it," Kirk muttered.

"Lovely," Nyota said faintly. She could feel Spock's heart pounding wildly against his chest, its rhythm ever increasing. In response, her own heartbeat grew faster. She swallowed and glanced at Spock. But she didn't even have to look at him to know how much he was struggling. He was walking perfectly fine by himself, but he was sweating profusely, and his entire body trembled. He was burning to the touch, and his eyes were darker and wilder than she'd ever seen. They were almost animalistic.

Nyota shivered and squeezed his arm. "It's all right," she whispered to him.

His only response was to hold her tighter. But from the connection they shared, she knew he wouldn't last much longer. The pon farr... the time of mating had to be resolved. Spock's connection and longing for her was so strong that killing Salran hadn't been enough. She didn't know how she knew this - she just knew.

As they slipped out onto the busy streets of Romulus, the Arridanian held back in the doorway. After a moment, she turned and headed out in the opposite direction of the Starfleet crew. Nyota understood - the Arridanian didn't want to be seen together with them. Meanwhile, Kirk grabbed a cloak from one of the side-tracked vendors, and handed the cloak to Nyota.

"Here. You need to cover up. You look too conspicuous."

Nyota pulled the cloak over her face and around her body, hiding beneath the shadow of her hood. She saw Kirk hold his communicator up to his mouth.

"Ali, you read me?"

"Yes. I'm making my way into the central palace now. It shouldn't be too long now before I reach the docking bay."

"Copy that." Kirk glanced back at Spock and Nyota. "Standby." Suddenly, he slowed his quick pace and stared at something across the street. "Oh, crap."

Nyota halted. "What is it?" She followed Kirk's gaze across the street, where a familiar group of Romulans was staring at them. When the Romulans saw Kirk and Nyota stop and stare at them, the leader shouted and pointed at them. Even from across the street, Nyota could see Ayel's cold, vengeful eyes.

"It's them!" Ayel growled. "Get them!"

"Damn it," Kirk cursed. "Who's up for an afternoon run?"

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

_So yeah, I'm hereby the Official Queen of Cliffhangers (TM). :D  
_

_OK, it's that time - the time you've been waiting for: the ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM)! _

"My lady. A time may come for valor without renown."

_Since I watched Two Towers (Extended edition, of course - I never watch the orig. versions) a few nights ago, I felt inspired to use a TT quote. :)  
_

_I hoped you enjoyed your ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM). Brought you by yours truly. :)  
_

_- **Serena**  
_


	19. Chase

**Every Breath**

By** Serena**

**A/N:**_ OK, my life just got busier, but I really want and need to finish this story. So, here's the next chapter.  
_

_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Chase  


* * *

**_

_"So," Amanda said, shooting Nyota a warm smile. "How long have you known Spock?"_

_"A few years now," Nyota said, not wanting Amanda to know that she actually had counted how long she had known Spock - for two years, seven months, and twenty-two days. She glanced over at Spock, who was standing in front of his apartment computer console and talking in low, serious tones with his father out in the main living room, while she and Amanda were in Spock's adjacent kitchen. "It was so easy to get to know him. We just... clicked." She let out a self-depreciating laugh. "Cliche, I know."_

_"No, not at all, hon." Amanda took a sip of her tea and added: "I could sound like a cliche and say it was love at first sight for me and my husband... but I'm afraid that just wouldn't be true."_

_Nyota grinned. "Somehow I get the feeling that you two are the 'opposites attract' scenario."_

_Amanda laughed and nodded. "Oh, yes. I hated him at first. He was so cold, so arrogant. A Vulcan Mr. Darcy." _

_Nyota shot Sarek a quick look and nodded thoughtfully. "He does look like a Vulcan Mr. Darcy," she mused. _

_"That's what I called him, you know," Amanda said with a twinkle in her eye. "It drove him crazy. Well, as crazy as a Vulcan could get, anyway. But I did that on purpose to annoy him - see if I could get any reaction."_

_Nyota could just imagine this vivacious mother as a spunky young woman going head to head with an older, mature, stoic, and intimidating Vulcan ambassador. The thought only enhanced Nyota's admiration and respect for Amanda Grayson. She would make a great mother-in-law, she thought distantly before reddening at the idea. Clearing her throat, she replied: "I would've liked to have seen that exchange." _

_"Oh, I have so many stories," Amanda chuckled over the rim of her cup. "I hate saying that, though. I sound like a grandma." _

_"You don't look like a grandma," Nyota protested. And indeed, Amanda looked very well for her age, though a little weary - undoubtedly from the long travel. _

_"Thank you, honey, but I have to admit, I feel old many times. And others, I feel like I could jump out of my skin and go for a five-mile run through our canyon back home." _

_Nyota noticed how easily Amanda called Vulcan "home." For some reason, that thought gave her a warm feeling. If Amanda could adjust to such a different planet, not to mention culture, why couldn't she? Not that she and Spock would be living on Vulcan - it would depend on where they ended up being stationed. For all she knew, she could be out in deep space, searching for new life, and he could be commanding his own vessel. But if they were married, Starfleet might allow them to be together... _

_Why was she considering marriage all of a sudden? It just kept popping up in her head. Well, what other alternative was there? She knew she wanted to be with Spock. There was no other man she would ever be interested in. She knew Spock loved her and that he wouldn't be interested in anyone else, either. _

_So... what would they do next? Nyota reminded herself to talk about it with Spock. But on the other hand, she didn't want to make the situation uncomfortable by practically asking him when he would propose. That would be far too awkward. However, she wasn't getting any younger. _

_"I read that it's a desert planet," Nyota said, trying to get her mind off her questioning thoughts. "Coming from a hot place myself, I'm used to dryness. But, if you don't mind me asking, was it hard for you to acclimate to a regularly one hundred-plus degree planet?"_

_"Oh," Amanda snorted, "I couldn't stand it at first. I mean, here, in California, it's hot and dry, but this is a tropical jungle compared to Vulcan. It took me a while, but you get used to it. You come from the United States of Africa, Spock mentioned."_

_"Yes. I grew up there, and I go back whenever I have the chance. Most of my family is still there. It took my dad a while to get used to the idea that I'd be going half way around the world, and hopefully, half way across the galaxy, but after he saw what I'm doing, it got a little easier." She smiled warmly at the thought of her loving Baba, always worried about her. Oddly enough, it was her mother who had encouraged her to take risks and be all that she could be, to join Starfleet, while her father was the more overprotective parent._

_"I know exactly what you mean," Amanda said with a short laugh. "Especially regarding Sarek. I don't think they ever really got used to the idea that I was marrying a Vulcan and would be living millions of light years away. Speaking of which, as a nosy mother, how did you and Spock... move forward, if you don't mind me asking?"  
_

_"Not at all." Nyota loved talking about it, actually. It felt so freeing to able to discuss her relationship with someone who understood. "I admired him from the start. He was brilliant and a fantastic teacher. But when I first went to him to talk about class, I just... I don't know. Felt this kind of... connection. Does that sound strange?" She grinned sheepishly at Amanda and drew some hair behind her ear. _

_Amanda's eyes were glowing warmly. "Not at all, honey. It's really wonderful, you know, to find a close connection with anyone, much less someone who grew up millions of light years away." She leaned forward in her chair and fingered her teacup. "And when you find that connection, you want to keep it. I found that connection a long time ago, and something like that never fades." _

_Nyota beamed. "I do want to keep it." She looked through the doorway to Spock, whose face, oddly enough, was tense and rather pale. She frowned slightly and tried to listen in on his conversation, but she only caught a few words spoken in low Vulcan._

_"... Your time comes... no turning back... fever... not able to control..." Sarek, __the personification of seriousness,__ was murmuring to his son.  
_

_His time? What did they mean?  
_

_"Amanda," Nyota spoke quietly, not taking her eyes off Spock and Sarek. "What are they talking about?"_

_Amanda glanced over at her husband and son. After a moment, her face lost some of its color, but only barely enough to notice. Her lips parted, drew down slightly, and her eyes dulled. Nyota noticed the older woman's fingers flexing around the teacup. _

_"Amanda?"_

_Amanda blinked and smiled faintly. "It's nothing, my dear." When Nyota frowned in disbelief, Amanda continued: "I'll explain everything when the time comes. Right now, I want to hear more about how you and Spock became close."_

_

* * *

_

Jog, Nyota thought distantly, was hardly the word for it.

Once Ayel spotted them, the Starfleet crew broke into a run down the street. Kirk was leading, and she and Spock were right behind him. The extra stress and exercise didn't seem to be helping Spock's condition - in fact, he looked even paler and more worn than before, Nyota noticed with growing concern. His hand, tightly clasped to hers, shook almost uncontrollably.

The one thing that kept him sane was her. Now in direct contact with him, Uhura was able to exchange emotions from him, and the other way around. She tried to keep him calm, keep him focused, but every moment now and again, a burst of white-hot fury or raging desire sent her head spinning, and the breath sucked out of her lungs.

"Focus," she breathed, knowing he could hear her over the shouting and crowds. "I'm here, Spock."

She felt a burst of warmth and love, but that heated jolt quickly caught flame and roared into another searing blaze of passion. Her cheeks grew hot, and she felt as thought she wanted to jump out of her skin, but she just held his hand tighter and focused on Kirk's back. "Kirk!" she managed to shout out. "Do you have a phaser?"

"Yeah!" Kirk yelled in return, shoving past another person. "Just hang on!"

Nyota glanced back and saw Ayel and his men in pursuit. And, unfortunately, they were growing closer.

"We need a ship," she muttered. "Jim! How's Ali doing?"

"She's at the hangar!"

Nyota shot another quick look to Ayel. She swallowed when she saw him holding his very large gun up, nearing the aim position. But all of them knew that Ayel wouldn't try to shoot them in the middle of a Romulan city - too many innocent bystanders, which would only make more trouble for Ayel in the long run.

But as the Starfleet group turned a corner down another street, Kirk suddenly halted and swore. "Shid."

Nyota and Spock slowed to a stop behind him and saw a very satisfied-looking Regent and a small group of his guards standing in the alley, blocking any chance of escape. Nyota heard Ayel shouting behind them and knew it would only be a matter of seconds before he showed up and boxed them in. She backed up, released Spock's hand, and whirled around as Ayel came charging around the corner. With a furious cry, she twisted her upper torso and slammed her fist into Ayel's already bruised face. With a series of lightning-quick moves, she chopped at his neck, then drove her fist into his side, and finished him off with a well-aimed karate kick to his groin.

Ayel howled and collapsed to the ground, but he didn't fall completely over, as two of his men steadied him, while another pointed his gun at Nyota threateningly.

_Great, _she thought, panting heavily. She stepped back towards Spock, clenching her jaw. Another Romulan pointed his gun at Spock before the Vulcan tried anything as well.

They were surrounded.

Well, at least she'd gotten in a few good hits to Ayel, who glared at her and gingerly picked himself up.

The Regent stepped forward, hissing under his breath. "I suppose I should applaud you for your efforts, Captain... and Lieutenant Uhura. However, I am most curious to learn how you are not dead, Kirk."

Kirk shrugged casually, although his eyes were dark, and his jaw was clenched. "Guess I heal fast." He shot an impressed look to Nyota. "Nice going, by the way."

"That shot went directly into your heart," the Regent argued. His eyes glittered in sudden fury. "But if the shot had merely been to stun... then, you would have survived. I see I have my sister to thank for your life."

"Great girl, once you get to know her," Kirk remarked. "She's a damn good shot, that's for sure."

"Not good enough, obviously," the Regent snapped, stepping closer to him. "It was a good effort, but you'll never get off this planet alive. I think my good friend Ayel here has something of a grudge against you, and I'm sure he'd be more than happy to finish you off."

"Pleasure," Ayel growled, fingering his gun. Spock subtly moved Nyota behind him.

"Who doesn't have a grudge against me?" Kirk said nonchalantly. Uhura knew he was trying to buy time in case the Arridanian, Ali, did, in fact, show up to help them. So far, it was working, but she knew Ayel was foaming at the mouth to kill Kirk slowly and painfully. She saw the pure rage in the Romulan's eyes and knew that it wouldn't be much longer before he came after all of them.

Kirk seemed to have a wonderful talent of getting the crap beat out of him, she thought with dark amusement.

The Regent folded his hands behind his back and straightened. "This has gone on long enough. I would say it was a pleasure doing business with you, but it was not."

"Amen to that," Kirk muttered, readying himself for an attack from Ayel, who was edging towards him and Uhura.

But before Ayel could lunge at any of them, a shot rang out from somewhere above them. The Regent choked, his eyes growing hazy, and he collapsed to the ground. The Starfleet crew looked up to see Ali standing on the ramp of a small shuttle that hovered above them. A large sniper rifle was in her hands, which she pointed directly at the remaining Romulans.

"Kirk's right," she yelled from above. "I _am _a damn good shot."

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

_I'd like to say they're out of the woods... but sorry, they ain't yet. Still got one last final showdown.  
_

_OK, it's that time - the time you've been waiting for: the ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM)! _

"What about breakfast?"

"You already had it."

"We've had one, yes. But what about second breakfast?"

- _Pippin and Aragorn_

_Hands down one of my favorite scenes in the entire trilogy. Also, Aragorn kicks butt throwing apples. :D  
_

_I hoped you enjoyed your ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM). Brought you by yours truly. :)  
_

_- **Serena**  
_


	20. Heartbeat

**Every Breath**

By** Serena**

**A/N:**_ Wow, life really gets you sidetracked. But not to worry, everyone! The next chapter will be the LAST one!! Maybe an Epilogue, not sure. We'll see. But yes, it's this, and then officially, "Every Breath" is over! _

_Oh, yes, another thing. I was thinking of doing an Ali/Kirk follow-up oneshot. Thoughts? Yes? No? It all depends on if you like her or not. I've gotten mixed reception._

_**LAST THING**: I'll be taking in names for the last chapter, which will be finally wrapping things up. Not sure if I'll use it or not, but I'd like to get your ideas. It has to be ONE word. I.E. - "Here", "Breathe", etc. This chapter's name is "Heartbeat."  
_

_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Heartbeat  


* * *

**_

_"I don't think I've ever gone to a Vulcan embassy conference before," Nyota murmured to Spock as he led her in to the grand open ballroom filled with Starfleet and Vulcan officers, politicians, businessmen, and diplomats._

_"Do not be anxious, Nyota," he assured her. "There is no need for concern."_

_"Maybe not, but you forget I'm an irrational human," she replied. They followed Spock's parents, who had entered in together before them, over to a small group of people. "I get nervous."_

_"Well, perhaps you..." Spock trailed off as they approached the small group of people, and, to Nyota's surprise, Spock's sure footsteps faltered. _

_"Spock? What's the matter?" Nyota whispered._

_Spock tensed. "I did not realize she would be here," he muttered. _

_"What? Who?" Nyota followed his gaze to where Spock's parents had joined a small group of Vulcans. Apparently, they were high-class Vulcans, as Amanda and Sarek nodded respectfully before conversing with them. Nyota's eyes swept over the different Vulcans before her eyes rested on a young female Vulcan. A quite beautiful female Vulcan, actually. Her dark, sleek hair was pulled behind her head, and her dark dress, although modest, clung to her every curve. She was, by all accounts, a very attractive woman. But Nyota noticed that her eyes were cold and distant. If she didn't know better, Nyota would've said that the female Vulcan was snobby. _

_Spock slowed his pace as they approached the Vulcans. Amanda shot Spock an apologetic look, but Sarek seemed to take no notice of the suddenly awkward moment. _

_"Minister," Spock greeted with a short nod. "Ambassadors. Thank you for coming." _

_"Commander Spock," replied an old, pointy-nosed Vulcan. Nyota could instantly tell that the man didn't like Spock, nor Spock he. "I see you have adjusted yourself to the human ways. Dressing yourself like them... taking a human mate, it seems."_

_"I'm not a mate, I'm his date," Nyota quipped. "There's a difference." _

_Amanda grinned, and Sarek's eyebrow rose. _

_The pointy-nosed Vulcan shot her a cold look. "Ah, yes, human need to insert unwanted levity into the conversation. How interesting."_

_"I agree," Nyota said with a nod. "But I'd much rather have the ice broken than all of us standing around in an awkward silence or trading insulting remarks that just makes everyone else the more uncomfortable. If you think about it, the levity is actually logical." _

_"Quite," agreed Sarek, startling the entire group. "You pose a good argument, Cadet Uhura." _

_"Thank you," Nyota said with a nod. She didn't have to look at Spock to know that he was more than pleased with her ability to handle herself in a situation like this. She didn't know how, but she could feel his amusement and love through their unspoken bond. _

_"I must disagree," spoke the young female Vulcan, tilting her chin up slightly and eying both Spock and Nyota with a - what was it - disdainful? - gaze. "Humans provide useless humor where it is not needed. They are hardly composed." _

_"I believe this is your first time here, T'Pring," Spock said with a definite edge to his voice. "So I hardly believe it is logical for you to be making such remarks about your generous hosts." Nyota was surprised to see a sudden darkness in his eyes. She hadn't seen him this upset in some time - probably since Kirk had tried to get her to go out with him.  
_

_But once again, the atmosphere had become tense. Nyota found herself being watched closely by Sarek and decided to speak. "I realize Vulcans are more composed than humans, but I feel from you a distinct disdain for my race," Nyota observed keenly, turning to T'Pring. "That kind of emotional attitude is hardly logical for an ambassadorial conference, don't you think?" _

_T'Pring said nothing, and nor did her expression change. But Nyota did see a flash of brief irritation in her eyes - just long enough to know that Nyota had hit the target directly, which didn't reflect well on the female Vulcan. _

_"Excuse me," Nyota said. "I'm going to get something to drink." She gently pulled away from Spock and walked over to the drinks table. After she'd gotten her glass of champagne, she took a sip and sighed. What she wouldn't give for a pair of sweats and a cozy couch right now. _

_"Well done, Cadet Uhura," spoke a familiar low voice behind her. _

_Nyota twisted around to face Sarek. "Thank you, sir. If I may ask, who was that woman?" _

_"Spock's former betrothed," Sarek answered. When Nyota stared at him, startled, he added: "She decided to 'call it off' as you humans say when Spock chose to join Starfleet. They did not end on good terms."_

_Nyota looked over at T'Pring in her fine dress and felt a flash of anger. "She called it off because he didn't want to stay on Vulcan?" she guessed._

_Sarek shook his head. "No. She did not want to marry a half-Vulcan." _

_Nyota's eyes narrowed. Oh, she wanted to rip that bloody Vulcan witch apart into pieces now. First, she'd start with that hair. Then, she'd... Nyota held back a growl. "She didn't think Spock was good enough for her," she gritted out. _

_"Indeed. I was concerned by the event at the time. However, after returning to earth..." Sarek gazed at her with suddenly softer eyes. "I have changed my mind about him. He has done well and made excellent decisions. I am convinced now that he is much happier here than he could have been on Vulcan, despite my wishes for his career." _

_"He's one of the most distinguished and respected teachers here," Nyota told him proudly. "And he's the smartest man I know. One of the many things I admire about him."  
_

_Sarek studied her for a moment. "You are a very logical woman, Nyota," he said. _

_Nyota smiled. "Thank you, sir," she repeated. "I take that compliment as the highest honor a Vulcan could bestow." _

_"Indeed. I say that rarely. Only several times in my entirety have I said that about a human." _

_"One of which would be your wife, I assume." _

_Sarek's eyes and mouth softened with a hint of amusement. "Absolutely not." _

_Nyota stared at him for a moment and then chuckled in delight. "I can see where Spock gets his sense of humor from," she said, grinning widely. _

_"On the contrary," said Sarek, "he inherited that from his mother, who I am afraid has influenced my behavior over the years." _

_"She has that kind of insatiable happiness," Nyota remarked with a smile. "She reminds me of my mother. Spock is very lucky to have her - to have both of you as parents." _

_Sarek's brow creased. "He would disagree on one of those points." _

_"Give him time," Nyota said softly. "It was difficult for him to make the transition from Vulcan to earth. He's conflicted about what direction he wants to go - emotionally, I mean." She took a sip of wine and glanced over to where Spock was talking with Captain Pike and another Starfleet officer. Her heart went out to him - mentally and emotionally willing her reassurance and love to him. _

_Strangely enough, it didn't surprise her when Spock's eyes suddenly met hers, dark and warm. Her face flushed, and her lips curved upwards; and in response, his lips twitched upwards. He knew exactly what she was feeling - it was an unspoken connection that had been growing between them ever since they had first met. But it was coming on so gradually, she hadn't really thought about how close they had gotten over the past few months. _

_She didn't know what she'd do if something happened to him.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Breathe, Spock, breathe, _Nyota chanted mentally, knowing full well that he could hear her across their bond. He had comforted her before - it was time for her to return the favor. His entire body shivered, near convulsing as they stood there, staring up at Ali.

"Here's how this is going to work, you bald, pointy-eared creeps," Alastar yelled to the Romulans. "You don't move, and I don't blow your brains out. You move, and, well, you get the idea."

"You wouldn't," Ayel snarled.

Kirk gave him an incredulous look. "Man, she just shot her own brother. I think you might wanna listen to the woman. Now, gun, please." He held out a hand.

Uhura didn't know if anyone's glare could be so evil as Ayel's. But the Romulan had no choice. The Romulans tossed their guns to the ground and kicked them away. Kirk swept down and grabbed Ayel's gun, pointing it at the Romulan. Uhura released Spock, dove forward, and grabbed the other two guns, shooting Ayel a fierce look.

Kirk then stepped back and motioned the others to follow him. "C'mon, guys. Let's blow this popstand. Ali, meet us at the rendez-vous point."

Uhura didn't know what the rendez-vous point was - she hadn't heard Kirk mention it - but she just nodded and followed him. But before she took Spock's arm again, she hesitated, said: "Hang on a second," and turned back to Ayel. In a quick move, she pointed her gun at him and shot him in the foot. Ayel doubled over and collapsed to the ground with an agonized yell. Uhura glared at him coldly. "That's for me, you scumbag."

Kirk shot her an impressed glance as the three officers rushed out of the alley. Uhura let Kirk move into leadership position and gripped Spock's shaking arm tightly. She didn't know how much longer he'd hold up at this point. The Vulcan crewmember looked bad. She could feel his churning emotions projecting wildly. The _plakk-tow_ was overcoming his mind.

Uhura stifled a whimper and, attempting to squash her panic, croaked: "Captain, where are we going?"

"Just around the corner. Ali's already coming. Just hang on." Kirk looked back at Spock before making a sharp right onto an unpaved, dusty back road. "All right. She'll be here any second."

Thankfully, Kirk was right about that. The roar of Ali's ship alerted the officers to her presence, and the ship's shadow flew overhead before the shuttle itself landed on the ground. Even before the side door slid open, Kirk had already started running up to the ship. But when Nyota let out a scream, Kirk whirled around. Spock had collapsed, and Nyota wasn't strong enough to hold him up completely.

"Jim! Help!" Nyota cried, struggling under Spock's weight. "Spock, baby, stay with me! Please, you have to stay with me!" she whimpered, clutching onto him for dear life.

Spock's ragged breathing and a small moan was the only response she received. Her head swam with panic, along with the crazed emotions of the one beside her. He wouldn't last much longer under this mental strain.

"Spock!" Nyota's eyes swam with tears, but she harshly blinked them away and tried to ignore them as Kirk came rushing up to them and grabbed Spock's other arm.

"Hang on, Nyota," Kirk grunted, and slung Spock's arm around his shoulders, bearing most of the weight for Nyota. "Let's go." He and Nyota helped Spock up into the ship, where Ali was waiting for them at the helm. But before the door closed behind them, shots rang out, screaming into the ship. One passed inches by Kirk's head, and Nyota ducked and covered Spock instinctively.

"Get us outta here!" Kirk roared to Ali.

"On it!" Ali started up the engines. "All right, hang on, everyone!"

The ship rattled a bit but lifted off the ground. After a moment, it shot across the sky and up, away from the Romulans below. The wind rushed by the still open door, and Kirk hopped up from his seat and slammed his hand on the keypad. The door slid shut with a whoosh. Kirk, panting, whirled around and rushed back to where Nyota was holding a feverish and unresponsive Spock in her lap. Kirk, seeing for the first time that tears were streaming down Nyota's face, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nyota, look at me. Hey. It's going to be all right," he told her quietly. "We're almost home."

Silent sobs wracked Nyota's body. "This is... all my fault," she whispered. "If I hadn't... left..." Her head went down and touched Spock's forehead. "I should have _been _there for him!" Her hands curled into Spock's blood and dust-covered shirt and started shaking. "I wasn't _there_ for him, Jim!"

Kirk's jaw clenched, and he crouched down in front of Nyota and took both her shoulders firmly. "Nyota, don't you dare talk like that. That's an order, you understand me? It's _not _your fault. It is not your fault. Don't worry - we'll get Spock back to the ship in a few minutes. We're almost in transporter range, do you hear me? We'll get him back, get you two married, and everything will be fine."

Nyota nodded, still sobbing. Kirk let out a sigh and rubbed her back soothingly. "Nyota, it's gonna be all right. Trust me."

"Kirk! Get up here!" Ali called.

Kirk pressed a warm kiss to the side of Nyota's head, murmured: "Be right back," and jogged into the cockpit. "What's the problem?" he demanded in a low voice.

"Hate to tell you this," Ali said grimly, "But Ayel's got some air support. I've got two ships on my tail, closing in fast at four o'clock."

"Did I ever tell you how much I adore that bald-headed Romulan?" Kirk grumbled dryly, taking the co-pilot's seat.

"No," said Ali sharply as she tapped her console. "But you can tell yourself... before I blow him to pieces."

Kirk stared at her. "Wow, you are _creepy, _you know that?" He looked at his own console and touched it. "All right, what kinda weapons we got in this piece of junk? Let's see..."

"They're charging weapons," Ali warned. "Computer, evasive pattern E-one-seven." The ship jerked sharply upward and twisted around. However, it wasn't fast enough to evade Ayel's ships, and the shuttle shook from the attack impact.

"Could you not do that again?" Kirk groaned, leaning over the console.

"Just shut up and fire something before they kill us!" Ali snarled.

"Yeah." Kirk touched the weapons controls. "Firing phasers at the lead ship. Standby." He watched as the phasers hit both ships. Unfortunately, they did little damage. "No! C'mon! Their shields are strong."

"They're shidding Romulans, that's why," Ali snapped. "Keep shooting."

In the back, Nyota held onto Spock tightly as the ship rattled and rocked from the attacks. Several consoles sparked, and one died away. Nyota stared at the chaos around her and knew they probably wouldn't get out of this alive. Not unless they had help. Glancing down, she suddenly had an idea. She took Spock's communicator and hastily fumbled with it before ripping the outer shell off. Digging through the mess of wires inside, she finally found the red wire and yanked it out. She then reconnected it in another place, closed the case shut, and typed in a certain code.

"Just need to reconfigure it..." she muttered to herself. "Setting up new parameters... and..." The communicator beeped. "Got it!" she breathed. "Uhura to Enterprise, you read me?"

A crackle, then: "Damn it all to Altair! Uhura!" Bones roared. "Where are you?"

"Bones!" Nyota cried in relief. "We're in trouble. Our ship is under attack - we're trying to get off Romulus. We should be nearing the upper atmosphere now. I don't know if you can get a lock, but I have an idea. Have Scotty trace this communicator, and set the parameters for point seven two delta five one. Got it?"

"I've got it, lass!" she heard Scotty call out. "Think I see where you're headed with this!"

Nyota had to hold back her relief. They weren't out of this yet. "Can you get a lock on us if you focus in on our area, Scotty?"

"Already ahead of ye!" the engineer cried out. "Just hang on!"

Nyota looked down at Spock. "Hang on, Spock," she murmured. "We're almost there."

Another console exploded, and she hid her face from the showering sparks. She almost fell over when another hit sent the ship jolting to the side, but she managed to sit upright, still holding onto Spock. "Scotty, c'mon," she whispered frantically. She could hear Kirk and Ali arguing up front and knew that it wasn't looking good. Their shields were down. Their phasers were almost offline. And they only had two torpedoes.

Another hit sent her tumbling forward, and she groaned. No - they couldn't end like this. They couldn't! She rolled over and crawled back to Spock, who still lay there, pale and sweating.

"Spock..." she croaked, reaching for his hand.

The ship jolted again. Nyota saw flames licking the insides of the ship and closed her eyes...

And everything was silent for a split second. But when Nyota's eyes popped open, she found herself staring at Spock, now lying on the transporter pad. Ali and Jim were panting and standing upright, while she was lying on the pad as well, her hand firmly latched onto Spock's. She let out a short breath and picked herself up, scooting up to Spock.

"Spock!" she breathed, pushing back damp hair from his forehead. "Spock, it's going to be OK!"

He didn't move or speak. Nyota swallowed back a sudden cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. Why wasn't she feeling anything from him? Why wasn't he opening his eyes? He wasn't even shaking anymore... or moving at all.

"Spock!"

"Uhura, hang on!" Bones rushed up to them and knelt beside Spock on his other side. He quickly scanned him with a medical tricorder and suddenly paled. His eyes dulled, and, after a second, he slowly pulled away the tricorder. Nyota stared at him, breathing hard. When Bones's eyes met hers, she knew.

"No! Spock!" Nyota sobbed. "No, no, no!" She shook her head repeatedly and let the tears fall freely. "No!"

"Bones," Jim breathed in disbelief. "Bones, you're not saying..."

"He's dead, Jim," Bones said solemnly, his face grave and sorrowful. He glanced over his shoulder at a dumb Kirk and sighed. "I'm sorry. It's too late. We didn't get him back in time."

Uhura choked. "No…"

Kirk stared at his first officer. "Bones, think! There must be something - something you can do!" he yelled, grabbing McCoy's arm.

"Jim, there isn't. I'm sorry," Bones said grimly.

"No," Uhura whispered. Her heartbeat sped to a frantic speed, causing her breath to hitch. She couldn't breath. She couldn't think. She couldn't... "No!" she wailed. "He's not dead!"

"Lieutanant, calm down!" McCoy ordered, stepping towards her. "You're hyperventilating!"

She didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Spock was gone.

"SPOCK!" she screamed.

Spock abruptly let out a ragged gasp, a slight cough, and opened his eyes.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

_Well, I was almost going to leave that last line out and give you guys one last evil cliffee... buuuut then I decided you've had enough for one story, so I'm gonna be nice this time. :D ONE MORE CHAPTER! THAT'S IT! I might do an epilogue, but I'm not sure yet. Thoughts?_

_OH, did y'all notice the foreshadowing coming into play? I like to incorporate dreams coming into play later on in the story, but I didn't think I would be able to use Nyota's dream until just a few days ago. Funny how that happens.  
_

_OK, it's that time - the time you've been waiting for: the ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM)! _

"I do not know what strength is in my blood. But I swear to you - I will not let the White City fall. Nor our people fail."

"Our people..."

_- Aragorn and Boromir_

_(Sniff! SOB!) That scene makes me cry every time. I adore Boromir, so his death scene made me the most emotional.  
_

_I hoped you enjoyed your ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM). Brought you by yours truly. :)  
_

_- **Serena**  
_


	21. Eternity

**Every Breath**

By** Serena**

**A/N:**_ Well, everybody, this is "officially" the last chapter of Every Breath. Wow. Can't believe it's over. I'll be doing an epilogue, but nothing major plot-wise. AND... Thanks to the lovely responses from all of you, I WILL be posting a follow-up Ali/Kirk oneshot. Yay! :) _

_NOTE: Some of you might think this chapter a bit rushed. But remember, Spock hasn't got much time left. I'll be posting a more slowly-paced epilogue just to wrap everything up.  
_

_I'd like to thank ALL of you SO SO SO much for all of your support and following this story for almost a year. You don't know how much I appreciate it. :) _

_And THANK YOU for all of your suggestions for chapter names! There were some great ones, ones that cracked me up, and I did choose one by **Kimsa Ki-Lurria**: Eternity. Thank you, dear! :)  
_

_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Eternity  


* * *

**_

_The night was warm, balmy, and quiet. After dinner, Spock led Nyota out onto an upper-level, shadowed terrace that overlooked the city below. A gentle breeze swept through her hair, sending tingles up her spine. Spock rested a hand on her back and stood beside her as she rested her hands on the railing.  
_

_"I don't suppose I have to tell you how extraordinary you were back there," Spock told Nyota with amazing coolness, as if he had just told her that it would rain on Tuesday. _

_Nyota flushed deep pink and smiled, biting her lip. "You don't, but I love hearing it anyways," she replied with a note of pleasure in her voice. She shot him a sideways glance. "I was afraid I might have embarrassed you at first. But I wasn't about to just let her walk all over the people hosting this conference." She straightened instinctively and set her jaw, remembering T'Pring's cold, superior gaze. _

_Spock inclined his head towards her. "No, you were in the right. She was a most ungracious guest. As was the Minister." His voice hardened. _

_"I take it you don't like him very much," she observed. _

_"I admit I do not."_

_When he didn't clarify, she asked him why. _

_He let out a small sigh. "Before I came here, I was accepted into the Vulcan Science Academy." Nyota knew it well - no human had ever been accepted. It was even close to impossible for many Vulcans. The level of knowledge and brainpower one had to have would need to be off the charts brilliant. And Spock was, indeed brilliant. She remained silent, however, and let him continue. "However," Spock went on, "As I was accepted before the Council, the Minister said that it was impressive I had achieved so much, despite my... disadvantage." _

_Nyota's eyes widened. "He didn't mean..."_

_"Yes. My human mother." His eyes were dark with anger. _

_"That creep." _

_Spock shot her an amused look. "Aptly put, I must concur." _

_"So... you decided to come to Starfleet." _

_"Indeed. My father disagreed with my choice," Spock said with a tinge of irritation in his voice. "However, my mother approved." _

_Nyota slipped closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Spock," she sighed, "Your father only wants what's best for you. He thinks that you made the right decision by coming here, actually."_

_"You spoke with him, I assume."_

_"Yes." She gazed up at him. "He loves you, you know that?" _

_Spock wouldn't look at her. "I do not know," he muttered finally. _

_"Of course he does!" she said forcefully. "He loves you and your mother - despite his stern Vulcan countenance, he's as warm-hearted as you are." _

_Spock raised an eyebrow and glanced down at her. "I don't believe I've ever heard the term 'warm-hearted' used in the same sentence as either me or my father." _

_"Get used to it. You have the biggest heart of any man I know, even if you don't want to admit it," Nyota said, folding her arms over her chest stubbornly. "I just look at your father and I can see how much he loves her - how he's willing to give up everything for her if she wants him to. He's there for her for eternity, just like she is for him." _

_Spock's hand wrapped around her waist. "Eternity," he spoke softly, his voice vibrating against Nyota's back. "I believe I like that word."_

_Nyota smiled. "Me, too." _

_After a moment of silence, Spock gently released her and turned her around to face him, entwining both of his hands in hers in an uncharacteristically intimate gesture - one that left her breathless. "Nyota," he said, his voice still quiet, "Would you..." He hesitated - another strange move for the normally composed Vulcan. "Would you spend eternity with me?"_

_Against her will, Nyota's eyes filled with tears. "Yes," she whispered. "A million times, yes."  
_

_

* * *

_

"Spock!" Nyota all but shrieked, grabbing his hand. McCoy, startled, whipped out his medical tricorder and started scanning Spock.

"I don't believe it. You Pointy-eared hobgoblin," Bones muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "His vitals are better... but not at the pace they should be. Uhura," he said, grasping the young woman's shoulder, "If we don't get on with this, Spock will die soon."

"How soon?" Kirk demanded.

Bones shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. A few hours... a day, maybe." He fell silent and watched as the couple stared at each other as if no one else were in the room.

Suddenly, the whole room was quiet except for Nyota's hitched sniffles and Spock's staggered breathing.

"Nyota," Spock breathed raggedly, clinging to her as if she were his lifeline, "Would you spend... eternity... with me?" He reached up and slipped his hands into her hair.

Nyota couldn't help it. But over the past week, her emotions had been through such a violent, turbulent whirlwind that she could barely function anymore. But with Spock here, in her arms, so wonderfully alive, the dam that she had constructed cracked and broke, letting all of her unreleased emotions past. She burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Spock, who, despite the others present, held her tight in his arms.

"Yes," Nyota sobbed helplessly into his shoulder. "Yes. A million times, yes." She pulled back and kissed him quickly. Spock struggled to sit upright, and Nyota and McCoy instantly helped him to his feet.

"Captain," Spock said, still breathing heavily - not because of short breath, but because of the still raging _pon farr_ - "I request a ceremony immediately." He held Nyota's hand tightly in his own. "Nyota and I wish to be married at once."

Kirk stared at him for a moment and gave Spock a quick nod. "You got it."

"A wedding?" Chekov chirped in excitement. "Who will be the best man?"

Spock and Kirk exchanged glances, and Spock nodded. "If you would, Jim," he said wearily. "I would be most honored."

"I'd love to. But, as the Captain, I'm going to be performing the ceremony, too." He clasped his friend's shoulder warmly and helped him to his feet with the aid of McCoy and Uhura. "But don't worry. This'll be the best wedding Starfleet's ever seen. Let's get to it, everyone. Chekov," he said to the young man, "Contact the bridge, let them know we're on our way and that we need to do a quick-set up for a ceremony."

* * *

Alastar, oddly enough, took the reigns in helping Nyota - whether because she was a woman or just because everyone else was too concerned with Spock, Nyota didn't know. However, as the group headed for the bridge, Alastar came up on Nyota's free side and placed a hand on her arm.

"This may not be the best time," the Arridanian woman said, "but I just wanted to say that you're very brave. Also, congratulations on your upcoming wedding. Do you need anything?"

Nyota, holding Spock's arm in a vice-like grip, shook her head dazedly, then blinked and cleared her dry throat. Attempting to gather her wits about her, she nodded. "Yes. Just - don't go anywhere. Just talk to me." Shooting another look to a heavily breathing Spock as they continued down the corridor, passing by shocked crewmembers, she sniffled. "Say anything."

The Arridanian woman nodded. "Of course. I don't think we've been introduced, firstly. I'm Alastar, and it's a pleasure to meet you. Now, I don't know how humans or Vulcans perform wedding ceremonies, but I, for one, can't see a wedding without at least one bouquet of flowers. I need plants. It may be my species, or just me, but I feel this ship is in desperate need of vegetation. You'll have to get Kirk to put a few plants in here and there."

Nyota let out a shaky, relieved laugh. She liked this woman. She was helping her to get her mind back together, at least a little. "Yeah, I agree."

"Hey, I refuse to hire a plant-waterer," Jim protested. "Unless you guys want to take turns, plants are too much work."

"This from the man who wanted a dog on the ship," McCoy grumbled. "You're so full of it, Jim."

"Thanks, I think. And Ali, since when are you so nice? I'm feeling a little put out, here," Kirk said.

"Because unlike you, the good Lieutenant does not refer to me by names which I despise," Alastar said in a deceptively sweet voice. "And how far is your shidding bridge, anyway?"

"Ah, there she is!" Kirk exclaimed acidly. "We're almost there. Spock, you ready to get married?"

"Yes," Spock growled. "That question is extremely redundant considering I just said that I would be requesting a marriage." Good, Nyota noticed. He was angry, his eyes were dark pools, and some color was returning to his face. But he was still struggling for breath, and his walking, although better, was still unsteady. He was attempting to control the blood fever, and it was working better with her here... for now. But she knew, she felt that he wouldn't last much longer. Her heart clenched.

"Quite right, Mr. Spock. Is there a Starfleet manual for impromptu weddings?" Kirk wondered.

"There will be now," McCoy put in as they entered the turbolift. In only a few seconds, they had arrived at the bridge. To Nyota's discomfort, every crewmember was staring at them in mute astonishment. Chekov, who had run ahead, rushed up to them, smiling brightly as always.

"Kepten! Kepten! What do you think?" He swept an eager hand towards the front and center of the bridge, where two white drapes were hanging from hooks, blocking the viewscreen and tied together with golden tassels. On the floor in front was a long white runner, a makeshift aisle.

"Uh, it's great, Chekov," Kirk said half-heartedly. Nyota knew what he was thinking - it wasn't the grand, lavish ceremony the Captain had been wanting for his two senior officers. She could see the anger and frustration on the young Captain's face, the guilt for failing his two friends.

"It's perfect," she spoke up, locking eyes with Kirk. Kirk's eyes softened, and she gave him a reassuring smile. "It's perfect," she repeated softly.

"Yes," Spock murmured. "It is."

"C'mon," McCoy urged him, helping him up to the end of the aisle. "Time to get you hitched." He patted the Vulcan on the back and stepped to the side as Nyota released Spock and stepped back, facing him. Kirk walked in front of them, his back to the viewscreen, facing the rest of the bridge and the couple as everyone present gathered around to watch the wedding.

"Oh, Kepten! Almost forgot." Chekov rushed up and handed Kirk a Bible.

Kirk thanked him and held it in his hands, clearing his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, we gather here today to…" He paused, trailing off, and stared at a trembling Spock and an on-edge Nyota. "Oh boy." He sighed shortly and shook his head. "Spock," he said, glancing at the pale but temporarily calm Vulcan, "You want to marry Uhura?"

Spock nodded.

"Right. Uhura, you _sure _you want to marry him?"

Nyota nodded. "Yes."

"Absolutely sure?"

Nyota glared at Kirk. "Yes. _Captain._"

"Right. Just checking. Uh..." Kirk glanced at Spock. "You have a ring? Either of you?"

Nyota faltered, shot a look to her fiance. "No," she said hesitantly. They hadn't had time to breathe in the last few minutes, much less think about a ring.

"Stupid question, sorry. Anyone in here have a ring?" Kirk said loudly. There were murmurs, but no one stepped forward. Kirk sighed again, rubbing his forehead. "All right. Looks like we're gonna have to wait for the rings. That's fine for now. We can do the rest of this later. All right, so by the power vested in me… which is a lot, since I'm the Captain, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now go, kiss, yadda, yadda, yadda – and I _do not_ want to know the rest. Scat!"

Spock nodded, looked at Nyota, as the small party on the bridge clapped. Nyota smiled, squeezed his hand, and followed him into the lift, which closed behind them.

Kirk smiled and said to Bones, "Well, I think that went well."

Bones raised an eyebrow. "Don't change your day job."

Kirk glared at him and wearily trod up to his chair, sank into it with a groan. He leaned forward and rubbed his temples. "Oh, man. If I never see another Romulan..." He trailed off as a console beeped. "What is it _now, _Sulu?" he snapped.

"Uh, Captain..." Sulu was hesitant. "It's an incoming call from Romulus."

Kirk shot a fierce look to his pilot. "Shid."

"It must be Ayel," Alastar growled. "I should've killed him when I had the chance."

Kirk sank back into his seat and gave a short sigh before rising to his feet. "Answer."

The screen blinked to life, revealing a Romulus ambassador. "Captain Kirk, I presume."

"What can I do for you?" Kirk said, not in the mood for a long conversation with a Romulan.

"Captain, I would merely like to extend my... my thanks." The Romulan didn't look any happier to be talking to Kirk than Kirk did with him.

Kirk blinked, stared at him, befuddle. "I'm sorry, your thanks?"

"Yes." The Romulan looked more than a little irritated now. "I am charged with thanking you and your crew for assisting in the demise of Ayel. He had taken control of our government by force and had held several of our prominent leaders hostage in secret. Only because of... your assistance has he been killed."

"Uh, hate to break it to you," said Kirk, still confused and astonished by the Romulan's message, "but we didn't kill him. He's still alive and on your planet somewhere."

"Ah, I see. Very well, then. We shall send out several search parties and hunt him down until he is dead, then," the Romulan said, looking ever so pleased with the news that a Starfleet Captain had not killed Ayel. Typical Romulan arrogance. "Good day, Captain." The viewscreen blinked to black before Kirk could say anything else.

Kirk stared at the screen for a minute after the Romulan ended the call. "Is it just me," he said to Alastar, "or has this been the strangest week in the history of mankind?"

"It's just you, Kirk."

* * *

Spock and Nyota didn't speak until they had reached his dark, quiet quarters. Now alone with him, Nyota suddenly felt a peculiar wave of shyness and uncertainty - not about him, though. "Spock," she said softly. "I've never…"

He came up to her in three long, purposeful strides and took her mouth in his with an intensity that left her panting. He kissed her again before pulling back long enough to murmur, "I know. Neither have I."

Any anxieties wore away as she stared up into his dark eyes pooling with hotter, deeper emotions than she'd ever seen in a man before. The pure love and intense fire in his eyes made her want to melt right there on the floor, but his impressively strong arms held her up and close to him.

"I love you," she breathed as he lowered his lips to hers. When she found herself being lifted up and then lowered onto the bed, she closed her eyes, her mind drifting off as his kisses grew more tender and passionate all at once.

One of his hands raked through her hair. "Nyota," he whispered raggedly. "I love you."

When he crashed his lips onto hers again, Nyota let her mind drift away, somewhere between utter elation and warm enchantment.

* * *

Hours later, Nyota lay curled up in Spock's arms, listening to the soothing sound of his quiet breathing as he slept. Reaching out, she gently placed her palm over his heart and felt the steady vibrations, causing her fingers to tingle pleasantly. The warmth of his heart and his skin seeped into her body; and she closed her eyes, feeling his heart beat right down to her core. Coupled with his deep, calming breaths, she smiled and sighed happily.

"You were always with me," she whispered into the dark. "Everywhere I went. You never left me... never. You were always there. Every step, every move... every breath."

Spock's hand linking with hers was her only reply.

Finally at peace, Nyota closed her eyes and curled up into Spock's warm body.

In the dark quiet, they fell asleep.

* * *

_**-The End- **_

* * *

_OK... there you have it. :) Don't get mad at me for no lemon, but I did tell you, I'm not going there in a T-rated story. Sorry! There are plenty of M-rated fics out there, but I'm not comfortable with writing one. _

_OK, it's that time - the time you've been waiting for: the ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM)! _

"Let us rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace."_  
_

_I hoped you enjoyed your ARAGORN QUOTE OF THE DAY (TM). Brought you by yours truly. :)  
_

_- **Serena**  
_


	22. Epilogue

**Every Breath  
**

By** Serena**

**A/N:**_ Wow. This is really the ending. I press the 'complete' button after this epilogue! AGH! _

_OK, I'd just like to take a moment to thank all of you for sticking with this story for so long. (HUGS) You guys are so awesome! :) _

_NOTE: I will be posting an Ali/Kirk oneshot after this epilogue. It'll take place between the last chapter and the epilogue._

_EDIT: I completely forgot about tying together one scene - I apologize!!  
_

_

* * *

**Epilogue **  
_

* * *

Nyota stared distantly out the window as the rain poured down, stirring her coffee cup over and over. So much on her mind lately... so many things happening. The_ Enterprise_ hadn't been home in two years since she'd married Spock, and now that it had finally reached earth, Nyota felt... displaced. The_ Enterprise_ was her home now. She had everything there. Her work, her friends... her family.

Her steady assignment on the Enterprise was a far cry from her days as a cadet in the Academy here in San Francisco, and now that she had returned, she was itching to get back into the openness of space, seek out new life, and explore new planets and cultures.

But, she had to admit, she hadn't been feeling quite up to snuff lately. Stomach aches came and went, and she was tired more often. Stress did things to a woman, hence the reason she'd taken a full week off from all things work related to just relax thoroughly.

"You look tired."

Nyota turned and looked up at the woman who had just arrived at the booth and was now sitting down across from her. As she took off her hat, the woman's silver-white hair and pale, golden skin was revealed, and a pair of glittering yellow eyes gazed steadily at the dark-skinned woman.

"Thanks, Alastar," Nyota said dryly. "I appreciate it."

"It's not a negative thing, more of an observation," the Arridanian woman argued. "Don't make me worry about you, Nyota. I already have enough on my hands with Kirk - I don't need to worry about you."

"You don't have to. I'm fine. Just a little under the weather. Like it is outside now." Nyota glanced outside and shivered. "I can't wait to be back on the Enterprise."

"Hear, hear." Alastar glanced up at the waiter as he came by and said brusquely: "Coffee. Black."

The waiter stared at her for a moment, looked around, and nodded jerkily. "Oh-okay, miss."

Alastar sent him a withering glare, and muttered after he'd left, "What is it with people nowadays?"

Nyota didn't respond. Alastar looked at her for a moment as she gazed out the window; and suddenly, the Arridanian's eyes narrowed. She sniffed three times. Blinked. Sniffed again. Her pale ears perked towards Nyota, and she straightened, as if listening for something. Then, she sank back into her chair, a sly smile spreading across her face.

Nyota took another sip of coffee and sighed.

"So," Ali said, "are you going to keep pretending you don't know, or are you just going to admit that you're pregnant?"

The cup clattered from Nyota's hands.

Ali quickly saw the look on Nyota's face and sighed. "Shid. You really _didn't _know."

* * *

_I'm having a baby. I'm having a baby. I'm having a baby. _

Nyota would later realize that she probably should have had Alastar help her home. At the moment, the billowing clouds were shades of dark grey, purple, and a sea green, and the wind was picking up. But she didn't notice. There was only one thing running through her mind. She touched her stomach, numb and shaking.

_I'm having a baby. I'm having a baby. I'm having a baby.  
_

Despite the fact that Spock was half-human, the chances of humans and Vulcans reproducing were extremely slim. Nyota had actually only heard of only one human/Vulcan couple before, much less a Vulcan/human couple successfully reproducing. Amanda Grayson and Sarek. Spock's mother and father.

But now... she was pregnant. Alastar had told her so.

"As you know, Arridanians are extremely sensitive to smell," Alastar had said. "And when a woman is newly pregnant, she gives off a strong, particular scent that all Arridanians can smell. It's very distinctive, so you won't have to get a pregnancy test, unless you really want to."

"No..." Nyota said faintly, touching her stomach. "No, I believe you. It makes sense now."

It all made sense. Her faintness, nausea, everything. Still, it was hard to believe, and she wasn't sure it had fully sunk in just yet. After everything she and Spock had been through to get where they were, after all the pain, suffering, and agonizing separation that nearly cost Spock his life, they were finally together. Finally at peace. They had a family, and even though it was just Spock and her, she was all right with that. After all, it had only been a year since they had been properly married.

Of course, the entire crew insisted on a large-scale wedding, one that didn't involve Spock on the brink of death and shaking like a leaf and Nyota about to pass out any second and injured, at that. Nyota had always dreamed of a small, backyard wedding, but she couldn't say no to the crew. So, with her father giving her away, and Jim as Spock's best man, with an _official _preacher, Nyota had walked down the aisle, beaming and absolutely stunning. No one could hold back the tears, not even Mr. Gruff McCoy himself, as Nyota and Spock exchanged heartfelt, honest, loving vows.

Jim even thought he saw the stern and foreboding Sarek look a little weepy, and he didn't hesitate to tell Spock that. However, Spock was still doubtful.

"Vulcans do not shed tears over a blessed occasion, Jim," Spock told him matter-of-factly. "It simply is not logical."

"Tell your _wife _that, then," Jim muttered, glancing over at a teary-eyed Nyota as she laughed with Alastar and her mother.

Spock's eyes softened. "No." When Jim raised an eyebrow, Spock added, "Nyota is a human, and therefore, subject to the emotional whims of your kind. As many human females often shed tears during a happy event, something that completely escapes me, I will simply attribute her tears to the normal response of a human female."

"You're not gonna tell her any of that, though."

"Of course not."

Jim smirked and slapped him on the back. "You old softie."

Neither of them knew that Nyota had overheard their entire conversation.

As the rain came pouring down, Nyota blinked and returned to the present. She wiped her eyes and was surprised to taste salt on her tongue. Well, look at that. She was crying right now. Letting out a loose laugh, she shook her dripping head and suddenly stopped, staring up at the tempestuous sky unleashing its full load of rain down on her.

_I'm going to have a baby. I'm going to have a baby._

"I'm going to have a baby," she whispered, her warm, salty tears mixing with the cool rain. "I'm going to have a baby."

Breaking out into an ecstatic laugh, she suddenly held up her hands and shrieked, "_I'm going to have a baby_!"

* * *

When Nyota returned to the ship later that day, she found Jim and her husband discussing some transporter upgrades.

"Spock," she said breathlessly, "I have something to tell you."

Spock frowned slightly but nodded. "Very well."

"No, no!" Jim suddenly moaned, clutching his chest. The other two stared at him, baffled. "No, it can't be like this!" Jim gasped, sagging against the console. "Don't tell me you're pregnant, Uhura! I'm not ready yet - I'm too young to be an uncle!" He pulled himself back upright and started chuckling, his devilish blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

Nyota stared at him. "How did you..."

Spock's head turned sharply to look at her, and Nyota was surprised to see Jim go very pale.

"Uh... oh, wait a minute. You're not saying... wait, you really _are_ pregnant?" the Captain's voice grew higher-pitched with each word.

Nyota put her head in her hands. Kirk had been teasing, the idiot. "This is not how I wanted this conversation to go," she groaned, rubbing her temples wearily.

When Spock's warm hands gently pulled her hands away from her face, she looked up at him to find his face unusually uncertain, and his eyes dark and warm. "Is it true?" he murmured, caressing her hands tenderly. "Am I going to be a father?"

Nyota bit her lip and broke into a smile. Reaching her hands up to touch either side of his face, she touched her forehead to his and nodded, her throat catching. And, she found that she was crying again. "Yes," she whispered. "You're going to be a father." She took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach.

Spock gazed down at her stomach with what she could only describe as an awestruck expression. After a moment, his hand lightly ran over her stomach.

Nyota sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Spock leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers gently, repeatedly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She sniffled again and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so happy, Spock."

Spock's arms tightened around her. "So am I, Nyota."

Jim had been standing and watching in silence, but now he smiled. "Hey, Spock. Uhura's crying and happy at the same time. What do you say about that?"

"Nothing, Jim," Spock said. "Absolutely nothing."

Nyota pulled back and grinned. "You old softie."

Jim's jaw fell open.

* * *

"Wait, you knew before I did?" Jim demanded, glaring at his fiancee sulkily.

Alastar shrugged and took a sip of her water. "I was the one who diagnosed her condition," she told him archly.

"That's not right," Jim complained. "I'm the Captain. I should know everything that goes on in my ship first."

"Put it this way," Nyota said, "She knew before even I did."

"Yes, but..." Jim floundered for an excuse. Shaking his head, he sighed. "Never mind."

Nyota and Spock, who sat across from them in the mess hall, exchanged amused looks. Spock's thumb ran over Nyota's hand in an uncharacteristic display of affection, something that was happening more and more as time went by.

"So, when do we break it to the others?" Jim asked, glancing at Nyota.

Nyota and Spock looked at each other and nodded.

"Right now," Nyota said. She took out her communicator and typed in the number to the bridge. "Chekov," she said after the young Russian answered her call, "I need a favor. Could you reroute this message to the rest of the _Enterprise_?"

"Certainly," Chekov said, sounding confused. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem at all," Nyota said, smiling brightly. "Let me know when we're good."

A pause, then, "Go ahead."

Nyota cleared her throat. "Attention, crewmembers and friends, this is Lieutenant Uhura. I am thrilled to announce that Spock and I will be first-time parents in several months. We don't know what the sex is, but we're going to wait and see. Thank you, and have a great day. Uhura out."

By now, everyone in the mess hall had ceased talking, or anything else for that matter, and were now staring at them in silence. Nyota waited for a moment, but then, Ali started clapping. After that, the dam broke, and everyone followed suit, some cheering as well. Everyone in the room gathered around and started congratulating, but Spock made sure that she wasn't overloaded.

"Perhaps we should have waited," Spock said as they were returning to their quarters. "I fear that all of this excitement will overwhelm you."

Nyota grinned up at him. "Honey, I've handled Romulans, Arridanians, and Jim Kirk. I think I can handle a few congratulatory crewmembers."

Spock shot her a small smile. "Indeed."

Once they'd entered their quarters, Nyota turned to him as he removed his shirt. "Spock... I think you should call your father."

Spock froze.

"You know, before he finds out from someone else," she continued, undaunted.

Spock slowly placed his shirt on a chair and stared out the window, silent. Sighing, Nyota removed her outer shirt uniform, leaving a tank top underneath, and padded over to him, wrapping her arms around his torso from behind.

"He loves you, Spock," she told him softly. "I know he hurt you when you were younger, but he loves you. And you're all he has left. Don't you think that he would want to know about his grandchild?" She pulled back and had him turn to face her. "I know it's hard, but you have to put the past behind you. You haven't spoken to him in almost a year, and New Vulcan is so close. We could beam him up by tomorrow afternoon - I'm sure Kirk won't mind. Please, Spock. I want my child to know his grandfather."

Spock nodded after a moment. "Yes. You are in the right, Nyota." All of a sudden, he looked weary.

"Spock," she murmured, "Life is so short, even for Vulcans. Don't waste it."

Spock's hand closed over hers.

* * *

Spock fidgeted with his collar and straightened as Scotty declared that Sarek was beaming up. Nyota grabbed Spock's hand and held it tightly, the other hand behind her back, as the particles appeared over one of the pads and quickly formed into the tall, daunting, impressive figure of Ambassador Sarek. Although Sarek's appearance hadn't changed, Nyota noticed a weariness and perpetual sadness in the older Vulcan's eyes. However, that sadness faded when his eyes rested on Spock.

Sarek stepped down to greet them, while Spock and Nyota stepped forward.

"Father," Spock greeted with a nod. "I hope you are well."

"Quite well," Sarek replied. "Thank you. And you?" He glanced at Nyota as well.

"Very well, thank you, sir," Nyota said, smiling up at him. The corners of Sarek's eyes crinkled slightly, and his eyes softened. "It's good to see you again, sir. It's been too long."

"Indeed." Sarek's mouth twitched upward. "I am pleased to hear of your recent travels. But I would hear of them another time, as I understand you have something to tell me, Spock?" He looked curiously at his son.

Spock nodded, glanced at Nyota. "Yes, Father, we did. Come, we'll discuss it more privately." He led the way to a private sitting area, where tea and refreshments were already waiting. Once they had all entered and were alone, Spock spoke. "Nyota is expecting a child, father."

Sarek's eyes widened fractionally. "I offer my congratulations. A child is a precious gift." He moved towards Nyota. "I am... happy for you and Spock, Nyota. I pray it will be an easy journey for you."

"Thank you, sir," Nyota replied, still smiling. "It means so much to me that we're able to tell you in person. Also... Spock has something to say."

Sarek turned to face his son.

"I wish, Father," Spock said, looking suddenly hesitant, "to be in more regular contact with you. For the child's sake as well... we wish for it to know its grandfather. I don't think that Mother would approve of our silence, and a wise woman once said that life is short. I do not wish to continue this way."

Sarek was silent for a quick pause. "Neither do I, Spock," he said quietly. "I would be most pleased to stay in regular communication with you."

Nyota beamed. "Also," she added, stepping closer to Sarek, "Spock and I were thinking of names for the child. But we both decided... that we would like you to give us a name."

Sarek stared at her, dumbstruck, and blinked. "It would be my greatest honor," he said in a low voice.

And for the first time in his life, Spock saw tears glistening in his father's eyes.

_**

* * *

-The End- **_

* * *

_So there it is. Wow. Yep, I'll say it again. Wow.  
_

_Let me know what you think!_

_**- Serena  
**_


End file.
